Adana Veteris, ou une histoire de 900 ans
by ShliBelpois75
Summary: Adana Veteris, une jeune fille qui ignore qui elle est, va vivre la plus énorme des aventures, dans un monde en pleine évolution. En quête de ses origines, elle parcourra le monde, et rencontrera les personnages, les plus emblématiques de l'Univers de Fairy Tail et d'avantage. Jusqu'au jour ou, la vérité va éclater. Le moment ou elle retrouvera les siens, elle devra faire un choix.
1. Années -X117 à XXX1

**Neko Adana, ou une histoire de 900 ans**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Grand Cataclysme (De l'an -X117 à l'an XXX1)**

Il y a plusieurs siècles, je vivais dans un monde ou la technologie régnais en maître, tout était un prétexte pour développer une nouvelle bêtise, une autre merveille de technologie par-ci par-là, et franchement, c'était un monde … trop parfais, et sa c'est peux dire, que ce monde était trop parfait. Et moi, je suis née dans ce monde, c'était en l'an -X117. J'avais 5 ans quand tout a commencé et c'est peux dire que j'ai vécue a ce jour la plus énorme de mes aventures.

En l'an -X112, une effroyable guerre éclata, la folie des hommes emportais alors tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur son passage. Une guerre qui au départ ne faisait que mettre aux prises des Hommes, un morceau de territoire ? Une technologie ? Non, rien de tout cela. Mais elle allait causer la perte de toute l'Humanité, mais aussi causer la fin d'une Ere. Et quand une ère se finit, une autre lui emboitait le pas. Dans ce chaos, que pouvais faire une jeune fille, âgé de seulement 5 petites années, oui, qu'aurais-je bien pu pouvoir faire dans tout ça. Rien ? Eh bien non, pas exactement. Durant une bataille ou je perdis tout ce que j'avais, ma famille, et la ville qui m'a donné naissance, j'ai sauvé un dragon, un tout petit dragon, un tout jeune dragonneau, avec lequel je me suis tout de suite attaché. Etait-il seulement âgé de quelques semaines, même peut-être moins. Je me cachais avec lui, mon nouvel ami, pour éviter de me faire tuer.

Une nuit je m'aperçue d'une lumière au loin, une étrange lumière qui brillait intensément, certains rayons me traversèrent le visage, et j'en fu aveuglé. Mon ami et moi, avions eu la même idée, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la tour d'où émanait la lumière d'un blanc magnifique. Tout le chemin était parsemé de ferrailles, de bâtiments détruits, de gros blocs de ciments, tombés par-là à cause des obus qu'ils avaient frappés un peu avant. Tout fumait, et il y avait une très légère brume, rien de très angoissant en somme même si nous étions relativement peux sûrs des environs, un silence de mort en sourdine était nuancé par les crépitements du feu, et les explosions d'obus qui tombèrent au loin. Une fois au pied de la tour, mon ami pris dans ces petites griffes, mes vêtements, afin de me transporter vers là ou émanait la blanche lumière. Il n'y eu personne a proximité, et je fis de m'approcher, et au moment ou je crus l'avoir touché, je fus projeté en arrière, me cognant la tête contre une parois de métal, et je perdis connaissance. Mon ami, qui m'avais transportée en lieu sûr, m'avais dit, une fois réveillée, que le cristal qui luisait, avait explosé après ma perte de conscience. Au départ, je ne me rendue pas compte, mais, mon ami avait grandi, beaucoup grandi. En fait, j'avais dormi, 112 ans.

-En es-tu sûr ? fit la petite fille.

-Regarde donc autour de toi, et voit ce que tu as raté. Ordonna le grand dragon a sa petite amie.

-Oh … fut la réponse quasi inaudible en regardant le paysage alentour. Mais … que s'est-il passé ? Ajouta-t-elle effrayé.

Mon ami, me raconta alors, ce qu'il se passa durant les 112 dernières années. Et ce qu'il me révéla, me fit froid dans le dos, telle ne fut pas ma 1ere impression, quand il prononça ses dernières paroles. Je n'avais pas grandi, j'étais restée la même, restée une jeune fille de 5 ans. Le dragon m'avait dit que, pourtant, les Humains grandissaient tous, tous les ans, et que c'était la première fois qu'il en avait vu une qui ne le pouvait pas, moi. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, et je commençais à pleurer, que pouvais-je faire d'autre. Le dragon essaya de me consoler, me disant que sans moi, il ne serait peut-être plus de ce monde aujourd'hui.

-Au fait, je ne connais pas ton nom, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda le dragon à la jeune fille

A ses mots, je me rends compte d'une chose.

-Je … Je … J'ai perdu mon prénom ! S'écria la jeune fille

-Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? s'interloqua le dragon

-Tout ce dont je me souviens … c'est cette lumière que j'avais touché … dit-elle essayant de se souvenir

\- …alors que dirais-tu de Adana Veteris ? proposa le dragon à la petite fille

-Adana ? pensa la jeune fille. Euh … oui sa me plais, d'accord, je m'appellerais Adana ! fit la désormais nommé Adana. Mais et Veteris alors ? demanda-t-elle au dragon

-Je crois savoir que les Humains ont un nom de famille, alors j'ai pensé a Veteris, sa veut dire primitif. Affirma le dragon

-J'ai une tête de primitif moi ?! cria Mavis au dragon.

-Je propose moi ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose toi ? fit le dragon sarcastiquement à sa jeune amie

-Hm … Que dirais-tu de Sapiens Senectute ? proposa Mavis au dragon

-Sapiens Senectute ? C'est quoi ce nom tout pourri ? éructa le dragon

-Oh … Tu n'aime pas un nom que je voulais te donner ? Moi, j'ai aimé le tien ! Fit Adana triste

-Sa veux dire, Sage de l'ancienne ère, non ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? demanda le dragon

-Mh ! fit Adana avec un sourire

-Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, moi ce sera Sapiens Senectute, et toi Adana Veteris, on est d'accord ? interrogea le dragon

-On est d'accord ! répondit la jeune fille

-Ah ! J'allais oublier ! se coupa soudainement Sapiens

-Oui, quoi ? demanda Mavis

-Tu devrais t'observer, en fait tu es bien plus mignonne comme ça qu'avant ! plaidais le dragon coupable

-Hein ?! de quoi tu parles ? demandais Mavis interloqué

Sapiens me montrait un lac avec son doigt, je m'y suis rendu pour voir ce qui n'allais pas et, je vu que j'avais un peu changé.

-Des oreilles ?! … oh … et … et … et une queue poilue ?! Mais que m'est-il arrivé ?! Fit Adana apeurée

-C'est y pas mignon, on dirait un chat doré ! fit narquoisement Sapiens

-Tu parles sérieusement là ?! Je n'ai pas l'intention de mener une vie d'animal domestique, moi ?! fit Adana en commençant à s'énerver

-Voyons je te trouve vraiment très jolie comme ça. Plaisanta le dragon

-Si tu le dis … Mais je me sens vraiment ridicule, comme ça. Culpabilisa Adana en rougissant

-Ha ha ha ha ! Allez grimpe sur mon dos, on va essayer de te trouver des vêtements qui te sied plus que ce que tu as. Fit le dragon rigolant en s'apprêtant à s'envoler

Nous étions tout les deux, Sapiens Senectute, mon ami dragon, et moi Adana Veteris. Nous sommes en l'an XXX1, et nous commençâmes notre voyage dans un monde inconnu ou règne désormais une ère qui sera bien plus connue sous le nom de : Ere des Dragons. Ere qui commençais depuis le Grand Cataclysme, jusqu'au jour ou les Humains et les Dragons firent alliance lors d'une Guerre qui restera a jamais dans les annales de l'histoire : La Première et La Seconde Guerre Civile des Dragons.

De l'an X177 à l'an X222, pour la première, ou il était commenté que les Dragons avaient formés deux parties : une pour la cohabitation avec l'Homme, et une autre pour l'annihilation totale.

De l'an X344 à l'an X421, pour la seconde, qui, comme pour la première mêlaient Hommes et Dragons, mais qui pour la première fois verrait l'apparition d'une Magie capable de terrasser un dragon : La Magie Anti-Dragon, et qui sera la cause de bien des problèmes dans un futur ou rien ne peut être totalement certain. Et c'est dans cet univers que Sapiens et moi, vivront désormais.

 **Fin du Chapitre 1.**


	2. Années XXX1 à XX34

**Chapitre 2 : Le Renouveau (De l'an XXX1 à l'an XX34)**

Chaque jour qui passait, dans ce nouveau monde, me semblait étrangement pareil que le précédent, cependant, jamais, je me saurais douté que le monde dans lequel Sapiens et moi volions était aussi grand et vaste, tellement vaste que même si nous en faisions le tour nous n'étions pas encore revenus. Au-dessous de nous a seulement quelques centaines de mètres, le paysage avait peux changer. Nous sommes désormais en l'an XX12, A chaque fois que je fis seule les monstres des environs essayaient de me manger, j'étais une proie facile, et même les Dragons, me prenait pour leur déjeuner, fort heureusement Sapiens est là et veilles sur la piètre créature que je suis. Parfois, nous survolions des habitations presque construites, car oui, les Humains était toujours là, et reconstruisait à peine leur monde, leur univers qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes détruits, après tout, la nature fait bien les choses. Nous cherchâmes, un recoin sûr pour que mon ami puisse se reposer, car c'est bien de pouvoir se défendre encore faut-il être capable de survivre, et c'est ce pourquoi je me fais agresser tous les jours sur la terre ferme, toutes les créatures veulent survivre. Malheureusement Sapiens étant un dragon, ne peux approcher les lieux ou vivent les Humains, et moi, je ne me considérais plus vraiment comme humaine, et une fois n'est pas coutume j'essayais, un jour de me glisser dans une ville créée par les humains, mais je mi fit rejetée, étais-je devenue trop différente avec mes oreilles et ma queue de chat ? J'en étais absolument certaine. Alors je décidais de rester avec Sapiens jusqu'au bout. Un jour, une fois sur une île déserte, recouverte de quelques plantes mais surtout rocailleuse, Sapiens me laissa seule et il partir chercher de quoi se nourrir, c'est que même si on est que deux, il en faut des tonnes pour nourrir un dragon en pleine croissance. J'avais appris à me nourrir de ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, nous étions redevenus des Nomades chasseurs-cueilleurs. En avais-je le choix ? Et bien pas vraiment, mais c'étais la seule chose que je pouvais faire, moi, une piètre et faible créature. De temps a autres je me cachais pour éviter que ls dragons qui passaient par la ne me considère comme de la nourriture. Mais ce qu'il m'est arrivé ce jour-là, pendant que Sapiens était parti, m'avait remis les idées en place.

Ce jour-là, le ciel était bleu et il faisait une chaleur torride, je suais comme il n'en était permit. Et puis au loin je m'aperçue d'une silhouette noire, je pris sur moi de ne pas interloquer l'individu, et je partis me cacher derrière les rocks.

-C'est quoi cette chose ? Et Sapiens qui ne reviens pas, je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien et qu'il va revenir sans attendre. Fit la petite Adana observant l'ombre noire s'approchant

La pression se fit de plus en plus pesante pour moi, et je commençais à paniquer, la chose étais arrivée sur l'île. M'avait-elle vue ? Va-t-elle me manger ? En voulant savoir si cela allait être le cas, je pris soin de ne pas révéler ma présence en étant discrète, mais, j'heurta un caillou qui tomba à l'eau, et le bruit interpella le monstre, qui bien sur chercha à savoir qui aurait bien pu émettre se bruit. Je senti grandir une force en moi, et je pris mon courage a deux mains, je savais que si je ne faisais rien, il allait me trouver et me dévorer, j'en étais certaine. Les yeux fermés, je sautais sur la vile créature et sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, je l'avais mise à terre. Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle me vit, et pris ses jambes à son coup et ce carapata. A ce moment précis, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ce que j'avais utilisé allais changer ma vie.

-Mais … qu'ai-je fais ? pensa Adana surprise

Peu après sa je m'étais appuyée sur mes acquis et essayais de reproduire ce que j'avais fait, mais rien n'y fit, impossible de reproduire ce que j'eu réussit à faire, même après y être passée plusieurs heures. Et, au soir, Sapiens vint revenir auprès de moi. Bien que je lui racontasse ce que j'avais vécue, aucuns mots ne pu sortir de lui, il ne me croyait pas.

Les jours passèrent, se succédèrent aux mois, puis aux années. Et jamais je ne pu a nouveau réussir ce coup que j'avais fait, ce fameu jour. Et puis un soir au début de l'année XX34, alors que nous dinions Sapiens et moi, autour d'un feu de camps :

-Sa fais 34 ans maintenant … Soupira Adana

-Oui, et franchement, je ne pensais pas que les années étaient aussi longues ! s'offusqua le dragon

-Et moi donc, je suis toujours dans la peau d'une … fille-chat de 5 ans. Fit Mavis tristement

-Sa te va pourtant à ravir d'être un chat. Souriait Sapiens

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer, Hein ?! pfff … dit-moi tu crois que je vais rester toute ma vie comme ça ? demanda Mavis au Dragon l'air un peu dépiter

-Je l'ignore, Adana, mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'une vie humaine est relativement courte par rapport a celle d'un Dragon, et que tu devrais déjà être morte de puis longtemps. Expliqua-t-il

-Je suis née il y a 151, alors oui, effectivement, y a un petit souci … Tu crois, que je suis devenue un être immortel ? Tu crois que je … demanda Adana, avant que le dragon ne la coupe

-Chut ! … il y a du monde dans les environs … fit le dragon en chuchotant, avant de regarder dans toutes les directions pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucuns dangers

-Eh Sapiens regarde ! Dans le Ciel ! s'écria Adana en pointant du doigt le Ciel

Dans le Ciel, rouge, typique du Crépuscule, pleuvait des oiseaux, des Archéoptazatéryxs, des volatiles anciens aujourd'hui disparus, sans doute nous avaient-ils vus isolés, et ils nous attaquèrent en masse, il y en avait une bonne trentaine.

-Attention, Adana ! Mets-toi à l'abris ! cria le Dragon

-Aaah ! cria la petite Adana, isolée de son protecteur, elle fut à la merci d'un de ces volatiles

-Adana, non ! cria le dragon, en essayant de repousser les volatiles qui l'attaquait, avant d'apercevoir une aura couleur jade entourant sa jeune compagne

Je sentis ma dernière arrivée, je devais réagir, la mort était en face de moi, prêt à me faucher, la seule réaction que j'eusse, fut de frapper le sol de toute mes forces, et a ce moment précis, une onde de choc renvoya au loin mon agresseur, mon regard se tourna vers mon dragon, que je vis repousser les attaques des assaillants, les volatiles repoussés prirent la fuite, et déjà, la nuit venant de tomber, laissait paraître les blessures et les questions qui s'en suivirent.

-Adana ?! Tu va bien ? fit-il après que la petite fille-chat fit l'avoir rejoint

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander sa, regardes toi, tu es blessé ! fit-elle posant sa main sur une de blessures de son ami

-Sa ira … mais … qu'est-ce que … Adana ? fit le dragon en voyant ce qu'il avait sous ces yeux

-Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais … Je sens que c'est à moi d'agir ! s'exclama Adana, entouré d'aura verte, ses deux mains sur une blessure du dragon, qui commençait à se refermer

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis mon compagnon, soigné de toutes ses blessures.

-Mais comment as-tu pu réussir un coup pareil, et comment tu as fait ça ? demanda surpris le dragon a la jeune fille dorée

-Je l'ignore, mais tu vois, j'avais fait pareil en l'an XX12, et tu ne m'as pas cru … Tu crois que c'est de la Magie ? fit la jeune fille, en regardant ses mains, celles qui lui ont servis à soigner son ami dragon

-De la Magie, hein ? C'est peut-être ça, oui, mais si c'est vraiment de la magie, il va falloir pousser au maximum tes nouvelles capacités. Dit-il calmement

Et c'est comme sa que j'ai utilisé mon tout premier sort, et vraiment vu ma magie.

 **Fin du Chapitre 2**


	3. Années XX34 à X103

**Chapitre 3 : La Magie Jadéite (de l'an XX34 à l'an X103)**

Année XX40 :

7 ans ont passés depuis l'attaque des Archéoptazateryxs, et la découverte de la Magie, je devais trouver un nom a tout ces sorts et a cette magie, et pendant les absences de Sapiens, de parfois plusieurs heures, je m'entrainais à user de cette force qui sommeillait en moi. Je m'étais rendue compte que j'avais une mémoire assez exceptionnelle, et que même après 158 ans de voyage, je me souvenais de tout ce que Sapiens et moi-même avions effectuer, ce qui n'étais pas vraiment le cas, de mon cher compagnon, qui était soufflé quand je me rappelais une anecdote d'un jour en particulier et qui ressemblait un peux à celui-ci. Quelques fois, quand nous passâmes au-dessus d'une région, en volant, on aperçut de petites habitations, les humains avaient à nouveau colonisés certains lieux, et vivaient dans la crainte des grands animaux, comme les dragons. Depuis que j'eusse fais la connaissance avec la Magie, ma vie a radicalement changée [Comme il ne se passe pas grand-chose durant ce chapitre-ci, j'ai préféré intercaler plusieurs années d'entrainement a la Magie de Mavis, voici les sorts qu'elle apprend au cours de ces 60 années (Note de l'Auteur)]

Année XX44 :

-Je vais l'appeler « Onde de Choc » celui-là ! fit Adana

-Tu parles de tout premier sort ? demanda le dragon

-Absolument ! affirma sa jeune compagne

-Et ta magie là, tu lui à donner un nom ? demanda à nouveau le dragon à Adana

-Humm … Je vais l'appeler … Magie Jadéite ! dit-elle en souriant

-Magie Jadéite ? Pourquoi Jadéite ? questionna le dragon curieux

-Eh bien, l'aura qui m'entoure à une couleur de la pierre appelé Jade, donc Magie Jadéite ! fit Adana joyeuse

-Tu n'es pas allé le chercher bien loin celui-là … dit simplement le dragon

-Et comment je suis censé prendre cette phrase ?! Fit Adana agacée par cette remarque

-… les deux compères n'eurent aucunement besoin de continuer à dire quoique ce soit car ils explosèrent de rire, tous les deux, suites au ridicule de la conversation

Année XX53 :

-Ce sera « Orbe Jadéite » pour celui-là ! fit Adana en tendant ses bras devant elle et ces mains ouvertes [Il s'agit d'un sort Offensif]

Année XX64 :

-Pour celui-ci « Soins Jadéite », il sera parfait pour soigner toutes sortes de blessures physiques ! dit Adana [Il s'agit d'un sort de Soin]

Année XX77 :

Depuis un certain temps maintenant, j'observes les mouvements de Sapiens quand il attaque, puisque, sa fais 20 ans maintenant, que je chasse activement avec lui, le gibier qui lui servira de pitance. En effet, ses attaques, me donne parfois de bonnes idées, pour créer de nouveaux sorts, cependant je n'arrive pas à l'imiter véritablement, par exemple, le souffle qu'il fait, ou plutôt le hurlement qu'il émet, il doit sûrement être puissant, mais je n'arrive pas à le reproduire, qui sait, peut-être ne suis-je pas assez puissante pour m'essayer à un sort qui pourrait être aussi puissant.

Année XX80 :

-Il s'appellera désormais « Rayon Jade », se sort là, eh ! C'est que je commence à en connaitre des sorts maintenant, mais il m'en faut plus ! Toujours Plus de Sorts ! Cria-t-elle survoltée [Il s'agit d'un sort Offensif]

Année XX84 :

-Bon il n'est pas là … Allez je réessaye une 245 674 955 ème fois [Non, ce n'est pas exagéré] ! fit Adana en prenant sa respiration

J'inspirait a fond afin de me gorger d'énergie, et :

-Hurlement du Dragon ! cria Mavis. Mais rien ne sorti

Je maudissais ces mots qui ne servaient à rien, mais je me refusais à abandonner, car cela faisais désormais 202 ans que j'étais en vie.

-Je jure que j'y arriverais ! Je pousserais un hurlement moi aussi ! Un Hurlement aussi fort que Sapiens ! cria Adana

Année XX91 :

-Ce sort sera « Attaque Eclair », sa me permettra de me faufiler rapidement dans le dos de mon adversaire et de lui assener un coup. Expliqua Adana a Sapiens [Il s'agit d'un sort de soutien Offensif]

-C'est bien joli tout ça, mais, je crois que tu devrais améliorer ta vitesse ! fit le dragon

-Tu crois ? questionna Adana

-Oh que oui ! Sa pourrais t'être utile, c'est clair, mais sans vitesse adéquate, se sort ne servira pas à grand-chose ! affirma Sapiens

Année XX96 :

J'ai demandé a Sapiens de renforcer mon physique, car, jusqu'à présent, j'ai pensé que je devais augmenter mes capacités : Force, défense, agilité, vitesse. Et demander une telle chose a un être aussi puissant qu'un dragon, n'est pas sans gout amer juste après, des bosses, des fractures, des plaies, des blessures, et des pertes de dents, étaient au programme, et j'en ai reçue des coups par centaines. Mais finalement, cet entrainement principalement physique, a été plutôt bénéfique, car j'eusse été bien plus efficace dans la vie quotidienne que mon compagnon et moi avions choisi, même s'il répugnait à me faire du mal, je l'ai convaincu de m'aider, afin qu'au retour, je puisse l'aider moi, comme service rendu à la personne.

Année X103 :

Dernière année d'entrainement intensif, et lors de cette dernière année, j'avais autre chose en tête que d'inventer un méandre de nouveaux sorts. Au cours de cette dite année, nous fîmes la rencontre d'un dragon, qui, celui-ci, ne nous attaqua pas, ce qui n'attendirent pas d'alerter notre curiosité. En effet, je l'ignorais a ce moment précis, mais ce dragon, qui se nomma Ignir, qui aimait la compagnie des hommes et se portait garant de leur coexistence, allais changer nos vies, lors d'un évènement que personne ne pouvait imaginer, voir même concevoir. Un évènement d'une si grande ampleur, que même moi, dû y participer, et qui allait à coup sûr, changer la vision de ce que je me faisais du monde dans lequel nous vivions Sapiens et Moi : La Première Guerre-Civile des Dragons.

 **Fin du Chapitre 3.**


	4. Année X103

**Chapitre 4 : La Grande Assemblée des Dragons (an X103)**

Année X103 :

-… : Je me présente je suis Ignir, et je suis le Roi des Dragons de Feu ! Se présenta le dragon rouge

-Sapiens : Je suis Sapiens Senectute, et là, sur mon dos, ma compagne de toujours, Adana Veteris ! nous présenta Sapiens au dragon rouge

-Ignir : Alors, toi aussi tu cohabites avec une humaine ? demanda-t-il a Sapiens

-Adana : Je ne suis PAS une Humaine ! Je suis une … euh … (instant de réflexion) … Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis ! s'écria-t-elle

-Sapiens : Et de quoi je me mêle ? Si tu es venu juste pour mettre ma coéquipière en pétard, je te prierais de nous laisser passer ?! fit-il a Ignir d'un ton fort

-Ignir : On se calme ! Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, en fait, je recrute, des dragons, qui coexiste avec un ou plusieurs humains. Expliqua-t-il aux deux amis

-Sapiens : Tu recrutes des Dragons ? questionna-t-il curieux

-Adana : Mais pourquoi ?! Il se passe quoi ? continua Mavis en posant d'autre questions

-Ignir : La Guerre s'annonce ! s'écria-t-il

-Sapiens : La Guerre ? Mais quelle Guerre ? interroge-t-il Ignir sans comprendre véritablement

-Adana : Mais il n'y a aucuns affrontements ! Explique-toi Ignir, de quoi tu parles ?! demanda Adana à Ignir

-Ignir : Depuis un certain temps maintenant, les Dragons se sont répartis en deux groupes, les Coexistant et les Annihilant. Et les tensions entre les deux parties sont aujourd'hui très tendue et nous craignons que la guerre ne soit déclarée. Expliqua-t-il

-Adana : Tu veux dire comme une sorte de Guerre Civile ? fit-elle essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe

-Ignir : Oui exactement, tu es futée petite ! complimentait-il

-Sapiens : Et tu veux que nous rejoignions un camp ? demanda Sapiens a Ignir

-Ignir : Eh bien pas exactement, le sujet de cette guerre sont les Humains, car, vous le savez surement, depuis le Grand Cataclysme, les Humains ont cessé de nous attaquer, cependant, certains dragons croient encore à une coexistence entre Humains et Dragons, ce que d'autre refuse catégoriquement, et je suis de ces dragons-là. Expliqua-t-il

-Sapiens : Et donc, que devons-nous en conclure ? demanda-t-il perplexe au dragon rouge

-Ignir : Eh bien … hum … je vous propose de m'accompagner à la Grande Assemblée des Dragons Coexistant, afin que d'en apprendre plus. Car je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un amateur des souvenirs de discours. Fit-il gêné

-Sapiens : Laisses-nous 5 minutes pour réfléchir à ta demande, Ignir. Demanda-t-il à Ignir

Ignir acquiesça le temps de réflexion, et sapiens se posa sur le sol, afin que lui et moi parlions de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire. 5 Minutes plus tard Sapiens et moi reprirent le vol, jusqu'au niveau d'Ignir

-Adana : Bon c'est d'accord Ignir le Dragon Rouge, on te suit, et puis on est curieux de savoir de quoi retourne cette affaire de Guerre civile. Fit-elle comprendre à Ignir

-Sapiens : Oui et puis on aurait aussi quelques questions à poser à cette Assemblée de Dragon. Finissait-il

-Ignir : Parfait ! Suivez-moi ! ordonna-t-il aux deux amis, qui se mirent à le suivre

Le Voyage jusqu'à cette fameuse Assemblée des Dragons dura plusieurs heures, volant a très vive allure, nous passâmes au-dessus de vastes terres, Ignir, nous apprenait les noms de ces Terres. Nous survolions le Continent Nommé Ishgar, et nous nous rendions sur les Terres Volcaniques au Sud des Monts de Zonia, lieu où se tenait la Grande Assemblée des Dragons.

-Ignir : Nous arrivons ! Dit-il en montrant une immense caverne

-Adana : L'atmosphère de cette région, n'a rien avoir avec les autres lieux qu'on a survolés, et je vois bien que c'est une région assez chaotique. Fit Adana en regardant de part et d'autre du dos de Sapiens, le paysage volcanique de la région

Quelques minutes après, nous nous posions près de l'entrée d'une grotte, et nous entendîmes les protestations de plusieurs dragons à l'intérieur.

-Adana : La Réunion, doit battre son plein ! fit-elle en écoutant les dires incompréhensibles des dragons

-Ignir : Entrons, et vous comprendrez tout à la situation ! s'exclama-t-il

A l'interieur, nous pouvions voir, une immense sale, ou s'étaient installés des centaines et des centaines de dragons, et à la demande du Dragon Rouge, nous faisions de même. Et la conversation bien que houleuse nous apprirent des choses bien surprenante.

-… : Bien, maintenant que Ignir est rentré, la séance peux débuter, moi, Nalt Zeyr, va annoncer la séance du jour : La guerre Civile approche et il faut réagir ! Metalicana, vous avez la parole ! fit-il au dragon d'acier

-Metalicana : Comme vous le savez tous, les tensions entre Coexistant et Annihilant, sont au plus bas, et des menaces envers humains et membres de notre parti ont été proférés par les Annihilant, si nous ne réagissons pas, ce pourquoi nous nous battons n'aura plus lieu d'être. Expliqua-t-il avec force aux dragons de l'assemblée

-… : N'y a-t-il aucuns moyens de résoudre ce problème pacifiquement ? fit une dragonne aux écailles claires

-Ignir : Hélas non, chère consœur Grandiné, malheureusement, de vaines tentatives en ce sens ont été tentés, mais aucunes na su trouver chemin de bon sens. Dit simplement le dragon rouge

-Nalt Zeyr : Le doute a présent n'est plus permis, depuis le Grand Cataclysme, le monde a changé, et c'est sur ces termes qu'il nous faut nous aussi changer, jusqu'à présents chers confrères et consœurs, nous prenions les Humains comme de la pâtée pour chien, aujourd'hui l'ordre des choses ont changés, et nous devons protéger cette espèce en voie d'extinction. Fit le dragon foudroyant d'un ton fort

La conversation dura plusieurs heures, et l'ambiance dans cette gigantesque salle caverneuse n'avait pas baissé d'un ton, mais je pouvais largement saisir l'essentiel de ce débat plus que houleux. Une Guerre sans précédent, allait convier tous les dragons sur la question de l'être humain, a un conflit qui, a ce moment, je l'ignorais, allait perdurer plus de 50 ans. Nalt Zeyr le Dragon de foudre, avait tout à fait raison, le monde d'avant le Grand Cataclysme a bel et bien disparut, il fallait prendre des décisions pour l'avenir de ce même monde. Et pourtant, même les dragons, pourtant nobles animaux, ne purent trouver sages décisions, c'est dire si la situation était des plus graves. Moi, jeune fille-chat de 5 ans, n'avait pas mon mot à prononcer durant ce débat, je n'étais pas une dragonne après tout. Cependant, tout comme eux, je savais à tel point le monde a changé.

2 jours plus tard :

-Sapiens : Adana ? Tu semble bien sombre depuis un petit moment, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda le dragon

-Adana : Je repense à ce débat, d'il y a quelques jours. Tu crois que ce monde court a sa perte, une nouvelle fois ? s'interrogea-t-elle

-Sapiens : Bonne question … fut les sombres mots du dragon, car lui-même ignorait si le monde survivrait à un affrontement de Dragons

 **Fin du Chapitre 4.**


	5. Années X103 à X137

**Chapitre 5 : L'avant-guerre, le Voyage à Oerfest (Partie 1) (De l'an X103 à l'an X137)**

Année X103, quelques mois après l'assemblée :

Nous voici dans la Région Polaire de Arknatik, situé de l'autre coté des montagnes transcontinentales Ishgaro-Zentyséennes, au nord du Continent de Zentys, à l'Est d'Ishgar. Mon compagnon et moi-même avons été surpris par l'impossible temps de la région et avons dû nous abriter au chaud d'une caverne.

-Adana : Brrr ! Quel temps épouvantable ! Je n'ai jamais connu un hiver aussi rude ! fit la file-chat frigorifiée

-Sapiens : Vu que nous sommes un tantinet dans une région froide, sa ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Commença le dragon

-Adana : Tu crois que le climat a changé, avec le Grand Cataclysme ? Je demande, car, je suis déjà venue dans cette région, une fois, et, je ne me souvenais pas que le temps était aussi rigoureux, je me souviens plus d'un temps plus agréable, froids, mais agréable. Fit la jeune compagne du dragon

-Sapiens : C'est très fortement possible … Dit voir, Adana, tu crois que l'on devrait y participer ? s'interrogea le dragon

-Adana : Tu parles de … (instant de réflexion) … Je vais être franche avec toi, Sapiens, on a tous connu la Fin de l'Ere Technologique avec le Grand Cataclysme, et puis c'était une guerre entre humains. Mais là, c'est une guerre entre Dragons, personnellement, sa me dépasse complètement, alors je ne sais absolument pas quel comportement adopter sur une pareille situation. Expliqua Adana sur son propre ressenti de ce qui s'annonce à son ami dragon

-Sapiens : D'après les Dragons de cette Assemblée, nous avons jusqu'à l'an X175, pour donner notre proposition. Se souvint le dragon

-Adana : Une réflexion de 70 ans … Si sa ne tenait qu'à moi, je préfèrerais rester neutre. Continua Adana

* * *

Ishgar, Zentys, Oerfest, se sont les trois continents qui ont été intégrés au parti Coexistant des Dragons. Arakitacia, Nerhenio, Foertalezza, sont les trois autres continents d'Earthland, ou domine les Dragons Annihilant. Setdo Barni et Naftho Barni, sont des continents situés sur les Pôles et sont donc zones neutres, car inhabité et inhabitable :

 **Ishgar :** (X111)

Superficie approximative : 17 844 500 km²

Population humaine : 8 750 000 habitants

Population de dragon : 155 000 dragons

 **Zentys :** (X111)

Superficie approximative : 47 000 000 km²

Population humaine : 13 440 000 habitants

Population de dragon : 244 000 dragons

 **Oerfest :** (X111)

Superficie approximative : 24 622 000 km²

Population humaine : 1 855 000 habitants

Population de dragon : 15 000 dragons

 **Arakitacia :** (X111)

Superficie approximative : 49 224 000 km²

Population humaine : 3 544 000 habitants

Population de dragon : 300 000 dragons

 **Nerhenio :** (X111)

Superficie approximative : 9 544 000 km²

Population humaine : 2 700 000 habitants

Population de dragon : 113 000 dragons

 **Foertalezza :** (X111)

Superficie approximative : 8 933 000 km²

Population humaine : 975 000 habitants

Population de dragon : 43 000 dragons

 **Setdo Barni:** (X111)

Superficie approximative : 2 000 000 km²

Population humaine : 0 habitants

Population de dragon : 0 dragons

 **Naftho Barni :** (X111)

Superficie approximative : 1 800 000 km²

Population humaine : 0 habitants

Population de dragon : 0 dragons

Avant le Grand Cataclysme, le Nombre d'Humains était en constant augmentation, ils étaient 12 milliards aux dernières nouvelles, et il y avait environ 300 000 dragons dans le monde. Aujourd'hui, année X111, tout a changé, cependant, mon ami et moi, ne prêtions pas d'intention a tout ça.

* * *

Année X137, Région de la Chimère, Continent de Zentys :

-Adana : D'après les dragons de la région, il pleut très souvent ici, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi forte pluie ! fit le petit chat trempé

-Sapiens : Oui, c'est la période de la mousson ici, il pleut 7 mois sur 12, mais je me demande pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ici ! demanda le dragon, volant sous la pluie

-Adana : En fait ce n'est pas tout à fait ici, que je voudrais aller, ce n'est qu'une escale ! s'exclama Adana

-Sapiens : Hein ?! Une Escale ?! Tu me prends pour un bateau ou quoi ?! s'écria-t-il

-Adana : Hi ! hi ! Désolée, mais c'est un passage obligé ! En fait je veux me rendre sur le Continent du Sud, Oerfest. Expliqua la jeune fille a son compagnon

-Sapiens : Sur Oerfest ?! Mais tu veux y faire quoi là-bas ? demanda-t-il

-Adana : Oerfest est un continent assez particulier, ou règne un tas de climats différents, un immense Désert au Nord, et une gigantesque chaîne de montagne gelé au Sud, un Continent, plus accidenté que Ishgar ou Zentys. On trouve la même chose sur Arakitacia, mais comme c'est le continent des Annihilant, alors je m'abstiens d'aller là-bas. Si je veux aller là-bas, c'est pour m'entraîner, devenir plus forte, car, je tiens absolument à réussir quelque chose avant le début de la Guerre Civile. Racontais Adana a son dragon

-Sapiens : Réussir quelque chose ? questionna le dragon

-Adana : Un sort ! Sa fais plus de 50 ans que j'essayes de faire un sort en particulier, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Alors il me faut un lieu ou m'entraîner sérieusement ! continua-t-elle

-Sapiens : Je vois, alors allons-y ! fit le dragon en prenant de la vitesse

C'est bien la première fois que je traverse l'Océan Equatorial, pour me rendre sur un autre continent, il nous y aura fallu plusieurs jours de vol pour atteindre les côtes Désertiques du Nord d'Oerfest. Je voulais absolument savoir si je pouvais ne serait-ce que me dire que je le pouvais ou non, d'apprendre et d'utiliser un sort de Dragon. Un continent peu peuplé que se soit par les Humains ou par les Dragons, mais tellement plus riche dans sa biodiversité, que je devais me rendre là-bas pour répondre a certaines de mes questions.

-Sapiens : Alors, c'est donc sa Oerfest ? fit le dragon en regardant le Désert a perte de vue

C'étais ici, maintenant ou jamais, j'avais hâte, mais j'avais peur de connaitre la vérité, alors je serrais les poings, le temps jouais contre moi.

-Adana : Tachons de trouver un point de repère, une ville Humaine par exemple, Oerfest est un continent en Diagonal, plus long que large. Demanda la petite fille au dragon

-Sapiens : Je suis d'accord, je pourrais souffler un peu, nom d'un chien ! fit le dragon exténué par le voyage

Quelques heures plus tard, nous trouvions une ville, et nous décidâmes de nous poser dans ses environs. Je sautais du dos de mon compagnon, et foulait à mon tour le sol d'un nouveau monde.

Région Zientro Nardo, Continent d'Oerfest :

-Adana : Aaaah ! Un bon sol bien solide, sa faisais longtemps ! Tomba sur le sol, joyeuse

-Sapiens : Et Maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda le dragon à Adana

-Adana : D'après Grandiné, il y a un dragon ancien, vivant sur ce contient, un Certain Malter Haidyr, je voudrais lui poser des questions, et suivant ce qu'il me dira, on restera ici plus ou moins longtemps. Expliqua la jeune fille-chat au dragon

-Sapiens : En clair, on est presque venu ici pour des prunes ! fit le dragon agacé

-Adana : Mais non, tu verras ! Et puis, c'est une bonne occasion de visiter un continent totalement inconnu, tu ne crois pas ? essaya-t-elle de convaincre le dragon

-Sapiens : Si tu le dis … fit-il peu convaincu

-Adana : En plus les habitants de ce continent doivent avoir, une culture originale, une manière de vivre différente de la nôtre ! Ooooh ! Je sens que je vais adorer découvrir toutes ces choses, oui ! Je sens que sa va être une visite continentale purement dépaysante ! Fit-elle super enthousiaste les étoiles dans les yeux

-Sapiens : Une vraie gamine … pensa le dragon en regardant sa jeune compagne sautiller de partout

Suivant les indications de Grandiné, nous nous rendions, quelques jours après, vers les Monts Gelés du Sud d'Oerfest. Là-bas, ou, est censé habiter Malter Haidyr. Le Problème, c'est que ces montagnes recouvrent un tiers de la superficie d'Oerfest, et que nous cherchons un dragon, autant dire chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, Ce n'est pas bien grand un Dragon, en plus.

-Sapiens : Sa fais des jours qu'on le cherche ton dragon, on ne trouve rien, demain on rentre à Ishgar, et tant pis pour toi, Adana ! s'indigna le dragon

-Adana : On va le trouver ! s'écria le jeune matou doré

Quand mon compagnon décida de rentrer au campement, je vu une chose étrange.

-Adana : Eh ! Là-bas ! C'est quoi ?! Regarde à gauche ! interloqua la jeune fille, et le dragon tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée

-Sapiens : Dernière chance ! Allons voir ! fit le dragon en volant dans cette direction

Ce que j'eusse vu était l'entrée d'une grotte gigantesque, nous décidâmes de nous poser à l'entrée, et nous marchions à l'intérieur, pour voir, de quoi il en retournait.

 **Fin du Chapitre 5.**


	6. Hors-Série 1,1

**Hors-Série N°1,1 : La Cartographie du Monde (Chapitre 5,5)**

Le Monde de Earthland, une gigantesque planète recouverte de terre et d'eau, mais à quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

* * *

 **Episode de Cartographie 1 : Le Contient d'Ishgar**

Le Continent de Ishgar, est de loin, le plus compatible avec la vie humaine, et est le continent le mieux placé à presque tous les points de vue :

Région Nord Pergrande :

La Région Nord Pergrande, situé au Nord de l'Empire de Pergrande, est une région, ou règne un froid peu supportable, le thermomètre ne monte jamais au-dessus de 10 °C, sur l'intégralité du territoire. La région est bordée par le Océan Phyriégkhonal à l'ouest, et par l'Océan Polaire Nord, on notera aussi la présence d'un détroit, séparant le Continent, de Naftho Barni, le détroit de Pergrande, à l'Est la Région est bordée par les Monts Transcontinentaux Ishgaro-Zentyséennes, Chaîne de montagne, naissante en plateaux, commencent vers le Centre-Est de la région, dont l'altitude moyenne est de 4 500 m, et par endroits, culmine à plus de 7 500 m, se sont ces monstres de neiges qui marques la frontière entre Ishgar et Zentys. De rares courts d'eaux, dont la plus connue Frigordja, qui ne fond jamais, et de rares lacs, dont le plus grand, le Lac Vajjrykjana, parsèment, le blanc permafrostique du sol. La région n'ayant aucun accès à la Mer Caspienne, mer chaude, c'est sur les Fjords du Sud-Ouest, et sur la Frontière avec l'Empire de Pergrande, que les infrastructures humaines sont les plus importantes. La végétation est plus de type toundra de basse hauteur, que l'on trouve sur une grande partie de la Région Nord Pergrande, les monts étant presque tous dégarnis de grands arbres, on y trouve principalement, de petits arbustes résistants au froid de la région, près des côtes du nord, les lieux sont presque tous désertiques, seul certaines mousses et lichens parviennent à survivre dans ce froid polaire. Dans le Sud, et le Sud-Est, les forêts sont omniprésentes, principalement des conifères, dans le Sud-Ouest, ou le climat y est plus plaisant, on y trouve de la végétation typique d'un climat tempéré, comme des forêts de feuillus. D'un climat Continental a Sub-Arctique, la région n'est pas très propice à un développement durable, et sa biodiversité, faune et flore, laissent place à un paysage, ressemblant fort à la Sibérie, ou à l'Alaska.

Biodiversité : Moyenne

Infrastructure humaine : Faible, et inexistante dans le Nord et l'Est de la Région, sauf près du Lac Vajjrykjana, dans le Centre de la Région

Agriculture : Quasiment nulle

Economie : Marchande, avec des zones de pêche très connue et favorisées

Courts d'eaux recensés : 18, dont Frigordja qui court sur plus de 3 200 km, se jetant dans l'Océan Phyriégkhonal, dans le Sud-Ouest de Nord Pergrande

Lacs Connus de la région : 8 dont le Lac Vajjrykjana, le plus grand de la Région, 285 km²

Climat : Continental principalement, Tempéré au Sud, Arctique au Nord, Montagnard

Pluviométrie : Faible, environ 295 mm / an

Température : Moyenne de -7°C, max 10°C au Sud, min -47°C Au nord, -12°C en Montagne

Altitude moyenne : 1 050 m, Altitude du Lac Vajjrykjana

Point Culminant : Mont Tjzakjiksvarna avec 8755 m, sur la Frontière entre Ishgar et Zentys

Hivers : Rigoureux à Arctique le plus souvent

* * *

Région Empire de Pergrande :

L'Empire de Pergrande, Région à part entière, rassemble la plus grosse masse humaine du continent d'Ishgar. Sa frontière nord est fermée par la Région Nord Pergrande, mais a aussi pour frontière le Continent de Zentys, et sa Gigantesque Chaine de Montagne Transcontinentale. A l'Est, la mer chaude de la Caspienne, entretien un accès indirect vers l'Océan Equatorial, Sur l'ouest, la région est bordée par l'Océan Phyriégkhonal, au sud, les Dépendances Régionales de la République Méridionale forme la Frontière sud : Riquangorzzoma au Sud-Ouest, Zandkyr au Centre Sud, et Antigonides dans le Sud-Est. Dans l'Empire du Nord, le thermomètre oscille entre -1°C au Nord et sur la Frontière avec Zentys, et 35°C, sur la frontière avec Zandkyr. D'un point de vue plus général, la région, peu accidentée, mais vallonée, est très fertile, plus de 40 fleuves et courts d'eau la serpente de part en part. Alliée au climat très favorable de la région, les infrastructures humaines sont omniprésentes. Dans les endroits moins propices à la vie humaine de grandes forêts de feuillus se sont implantées, et offre à la faune de grands terrains de chasse. La région, cependant, est pauvre en lacs, se qui diminue son humidité, et défavorises certains lieux, comme le Sud Central, fermé par le Désert de Zandkyr. Sur les côtes de la Caspienne, le climat devient méditerranéen, un climat chaud et sec, peu humide, fait contraste avec le Climat Montagnard de Zentys au Nord. Certaines villes, les plus importantes sont situées dans ces lieux-ci, les plages de sables blancs y sont très présentes. Sur la Côte Ouest, bordée, par l'Océan Phyriégkhonal, la raideur du littoral, et le relief de certains endroits, finissent en falaises de 200 m de hauts, font mur à l'Océan. A d'autres endroits, comme à la Capitale, les infrastructures humaines sont placées en terrain inondable, la Capitale étant en dessous du niveau de la mer, le Centre de l'Empire forme une énorme cuvette, en pente douce, ou le fleuve, la Mélodie, est le seul connu à remonter les côtes, ceci étant dû à sa seule force de courant, avant de se jeter tout doucement, dans la Caspienne, en formant un estuaire marécageux. La Mélodie, irrigue, environ 47% des surfaces cultivables de la Région, a lui seul.

Biodiversité : Moyenne à Forte, surtout dans le Sud-Ouest

Infrastructure humaine : Importante Au Centre et à l'Est, Normale à Faible dans le Nord et l'Ouest

Agriculture : Importante, elle représente 28% de l'économie de l'Empire

Economie : Interne, de nombreuses ressources nécessaires sont exploitable, comme le vin, le verre, le blé, et autres céréales

Courts d'eaux recensés : 40, dont La Mélodie qui court sur plus de 2 900 km, se jetant dans la Caspienne, à l'Est

Lacs Connus de la région : 3, situés dans l'Ouest et le Nord

Climat : Tempéré partout, Montagnard sur la Frontière avec Zentys, Continental au Nord, Aride au Centre-Sud, sur la frontière avec Zandkyr

Pluviométrie : Moyenne, environ 1650 mm / an

Température : Moyenne de 21°C, record de température dans le sud avec 47°C, et au Nord avec -13°C

Altitude moyenne : 370 m, Altitude Moyenne de La Mélodie

Point Culminant : 3 440 m, Mont Marfesdky, source de La Mélodie

Hivers : Normal le plus souvent, Doux sur la Caspienne, Pas d'Hivers dans le Centre Sud

* * *

Région Riquangorzzoma :

Riquangorzzoma, Dépendance Régionale de la République Méridionale, est une région, très pauvre dans presque tout les sens du terme. Le Sol très rocailleux de la Région, empêche la prolifération de Flore, mais de petites plantes peuvent y pousser, des insectes de petites tailles prolifèrent à cet endroit, et qui représente la majorité de la Faune locale. Riquangorzzoma, est une région bordée à l'Ouest par l'Océan Phyriégkhonal, au Nord par l'Empire de Pergrande, à l'Est par le Désert de Zandkyr, et au Sud par la Région Assakhnétio. Riquangorzzoma est un plateau quasiment plat, se murant par de très hautes falaises, sur l'Océan. Le Climat ne permettant pas l'adaptation humaine dans la région, les principales infrastructures sont disposées dans le Nord et les Basses Côtes, entourés par les 2 seuls petits courts d'eau de la région. Du fait de ce même climat, la pluviométrie est donc très basse, la plus basse du Continent, avec à peine plus de 200 mm / an. Grâce a une altitude relativement élevée, la Température est en moyenne de 20°C toute l'année, très légèrement plus froide que les Terres Fertiles de l'Empire du Nord. Durant son histoire la Région fut prisée par de Grandes batailles, car son haut relief, est favorable à certains types d'assauts. Mais, Riquangorzzoma est surtout une Région Minérale, car certains des plus gros gisements de métaux du Continent voir du Monde se situent ici. Les gisements de Diamants et d'Or, dont les filons valent une fortune, sont exploités dans la Région. Le Mont Akhbuqi, seul point de plus de 2300 m, est le meilleur endroit pour trouver certains métaux nécessaires à l'érection de bâtiments, ou d'autres infrastructures comme les Lignes Ferroviaires.

Biodiversité : Très Faible

Infrastructure humaine : Faible, placé principalement dans le Nord de la Région, et sur la côte Océanique

Agriculture : Très Faible, présente uniquement dans le Nord de la Région

Economie : Minérale, on peut y exploiter, Argent, Fer, Cuivre, Or, Aluminium, Charbon et Pierres Précieuses dans plusieurs endroits

Courts d'eaux recensés : 2, très courts, courant dans le Nord

Lacs Connus de la région : aucuns, la Région, étant principalement rocailleuse

Climat : Aride

Pluviométrie : Très Faible avec une Moyenne de 215 mm / an

Température : Moyenne de 20°C toute l'année, avec une amplitude de 53°C en Juillet

Altitude moyenne : 1 650 m sur toute la surface

Point Culminant : Mont Akhbuqi, 2550 m, principal lieu de gisement de Métaux en tout genre

Hivers : Pas d'Hivers le plus Souvent

* * *

Région Zandkyr :

Zandkyr, est une Désert situé dans le Centre d'Ishgar, sa situation géographique inhabituelle, en fait de cette région, un lieu touristique très important, surtout dans ses 2 Oasis et sur les Bords de son seul fleuve, lui aussi très original. Zandkyr est centré dans une cuvette montagneuse, fermé au Nord par l'Empire de Pergrande, Au Sud, par la République Méridionale, à l'Ouest par le Plateau Riquangorzzoma, et à l'Est par les Prairies d'Antigonides. Le Désert est économiquement dépendant de la République du Sud. Cette région, dont le vent ne souffle pas, vois courir sur presque toute sa surface son seul fleuve, le Zandkyr, Fleuve qui se jette dans le Sable au Centre du Désert. Malgré qu'en hiver la température baisse légèrement, le Delta Sablonneux du Fleuve se recouvre de marécages, de part et d'autre de son delta, le Fleuve nourrit de son eau bienfaitrice les 2 Oasis, situé plus loin. Tout au long de son cours, le Fleuve irrigue des dizaines de parcelles fertiles, parcelles suffisantes pour nourrir les 2 Oasis. Dans son lit, le fleuve charrie des trésors provenant de sa propre source, trésors qui se revendent très cher dans la République du Sud. Le patrimoine historique de la Région, est le plus important de la Région, puisqu'elle a couvée la Grande Civilisation Kourile pendant plus de 4000 ans, et des Vestiges de cette civilisation, datant de plus de 10 000 ans, y sont encore présents. Le Désert est aussi couvert de quelques temples et villes disparues par la rigueur du Désert, C'est le cas, notamment, du Temple de Varna. Le Désert est aussi un cimetière de Dragons, car comme la plupart des Régions au Sud de Pergrande, de grandes batailles se sont déroulés dans leurs ciels. Les Dragons qui dorment là, sont vieux de la Première Guerre Civile des Dragons. Les Oasis sont prisées par des touristes, car c'est le Seul endroit de tout Ishgar, qui propose un paysage réservé, normalement a Nerhenio, Foertalezza ou à Oerfest Nord, des Continents plus Désertiques. Etant situé dans le Centre d'Ishgar, le Désert de Zandkyr, réchauffe le Cœur du Continent, qui à pour conséquence de modeler le climat, et l'humidité des Régions Périphériques.

Biodiversité : Quasiment Inexistante, sauf dans les Oasis

Infrastructure humaine : Inexistante, sauf dans les Oasis

Agriculture : Situé uniquement sur les bords du Fleuve Zandkyr

Economie : Agraire principalement, touristique dans les Oasis

Courts d'eaux recensés : 1

Lacs Connus de la région : 2

Climat : Désertique

Pluviométrie : Proche de 0 mm / an

Température : 37°C Toute l'Année

Altitude moyenne : 200 m de moyenne, et 1 000 m de moyenne dans l'Ouest

Point Culminant : 1250 m, Col Bzarbukhi à l'Ouest de la Région

Hivers : Pas d'Hivers le plus Souvent

* * *

Région Antigonides :

Bordé au Nord-Ouest par l'Empire de Pergrande, à l'Ouest, par le Désert de Zandkyr, au Sud-Ouest par la République Méridionale, Au Sud par la Région de Farn, et à l'Est, par la Mer Chaude de la Caspienne. La Région Antigonides est placée idéalement dans un climat méditerranéen chaud, mais du fait de sa proximité avec le Désert de Zandkyr, l'Ouest du territoire est beaucoup plus sec, Avec Fiore, Antigonides est la seule Région d'Ishgar, à ne pas être dépendant de la République Méridionale. Son économie étant tourné vers la Caspienne, axe commercial maritime majeur, Zentys offre à la Région, de formidable ressources introuvables dans Ishgar, c'est le cas, des encens, des épices, mais aussi, des étoffes, Ressources dont le prix défie parfois celui de l'Or. On trouve toute la Biodiversité de la région surtout dans le Sud, le Centre étant le Siège de l'Intermag, lieu ou fulmine toutes les missions des mages, provenant d'Ishgar même, mais aussi des autres Continents, C'est l'Institution ultime en termes de Magie et Guildes. L'Est de la Région, est plus marchande et Touristique, certains restaurants les plus réputés avec des mets, prestigieux, provenant des 4 coins du monde se retrouvent ici, point de passage obligé pour toutes les marchandises de Earthland.

Biodiversité : Moyenne

Infrastructure humaine : Très forte, les Lignes Ferroviaires assure la liaison avec toutes les Régions Limitrophes sauf le Désert de Zandkyr

Agriculture : Assez importante, pour ne pas être dépendant de Pergrande ou de la République Méridionale

Economie : Très Forte, le Marché de la Caspienne vers les Ports de Zentys sont les plus empreintes du monde, le Tourisme et l'Economie y sont plus que florissants

Courts d'eaux recensés : 4, ils proviennent tous des monts fermant le Désert de l'Ouest, sauf pour le Fleuve La Mélodie

Lacs Connus de la région : 0, la Région est trop petite et étroite pour permettre ce genre de biodiversité

Climat : Méditerranéen globalement, mais Aride dans l'Ouest dû à la Proximité du Désert

Pluviométrie : Normal pour le type de climat, 570 mm / ans

Température : 27°C Toute l'année, et monte au-delà de 40°C dans l'Est à cause du Désert de Zandkyr

Altitude moyenne : 225 m en moyenne et plus de 1000 m dans l'Ouest

Point Culminant : 1150 m, Mont Antigonid, dans le Centre de la Région

Hivers : Hivers très doux le plus souvent

* * *

Région Farn :

Farn est Bordé au Nord par la Riche Région Antigonides, A l'Ouest par la République Méridionale dont elle dépend, et au Sud par la Région Kaelp Ihjnir. Malgré la proximité avec l'Axe Commercial de la Caspienne, Farn, reste dépendant de la République Méridionale, Zentys apporte tout de même une très grosse partie de l'économie de la Région. C'est une région très humide, il y pleut toute l'année, qui contraste avec la Région de Zandkyr, ou il ne pleut jamais. De ce fait, les Forêts les plus denses d'Ishgar, se situent en Farn, comme un véritable poumon Vert du Continent. Rares sont les endroits ou se trouves des prairies, les Hommes s'y sont installés et sont maintenant serrés comme des petits poids. Il n'y a pas de Lignes de Train dans cette région, ce qui obligent les habitants à vivre sur un rythme qui ne correspond pas avec la Vie Rapide de la République du Sud, d'Antigonides, ou de l'Empire Pergrande. Farn est de loin la région ayant une altitude la plus basse du Continent, même si la plupart des lieux sont au-dessus de 100 m, les littoraux sont au niveau de la Mer, ce qui correspond aux plages d'Antigonides, il n'y a qu'un seul sommet de plus de 2000 m et il est situé près de la Région de Zandkyr.

Biodiversité : Très Forte, les denses forêts de la région, recouvre presque tout le territoire

Infrastructure humaine : Faible, de petites villes liées entre elles perturbe la masse forestière de Farn

Agriculture : Presque nulle, est entièrement dépendant de la Région Antigonide ou de la République Méridionale

Economie : Portée sur l'externe, le Commerce avec Zentys donne 47% de l'économie de Farn

Courts d'eaux recensés : 37, dont les sources sont situées dans la République Méridionale

Lacs Connus de la région : 1, Le Lac Farn est situé dans les Hauteurs près de la Frontière avec la République du Sud

Climat : Tempéré, Montagnard, dans les Hauteurs de Farn

Pluviométrie : La Plus élevée du Continent 2980 mm / an

Température : Environ 19°C en moyenne

Altitude moyenne : 110 m sur tout le territoire

Point Culminant : Mont Farn, avec 2 000 m, situé près de la Frontière avec le Désert de Zandkyr

Hivers : Hivers Normal, le plus souvent

* * *

Région République Méridionale :

La République Méridionale, ou République du Sud, est une Ancienne entité Géopolitique, qui s'est effondré aux alentours de l'an X666, du fait de l'instabilité politique, mais aussi à la sécession de plusieurs autres états vassaux, le premier étant, le Royaume de Fiore, indépendant depuis X622. La République du Sud est bordée par le Désert de Zandkyr au Nord, par Antigonides au Nord-Ouest, par Farn à l'Ouest, par Kaelp Ihjnir au Sud-Ouest, par Burnijja au Sud, et par Assakhnétio à l'Est. Bien qu'aujourd'hui disparut, la Région de l'Ancienne entité politique, offre de nombreux avantages géographiques. En effet, les sols sont très fertiles se qui favorise les récoltes, principalement de vin et de céréales, l'Ancienne Capitale Républicaine est la 2e citée du continent après la Capitale Pergrandrienne, et son attrait économique, est incroyablement bien situé afin de faire circuler toutes les marchandises obtenues de part et d'autre de tout le continent, principalement en provenance d'Antigonides. Près de 30 fleuves se disputes les bassins vallonnés de la Région, mais 3 d'entre eux obtiennent palmarès, de par, leurs longueurs et la quantité de minéraux qu'elles charries, le Seul Lac connu, est un lac Purement artificiel, créer lors de l'apogée de la puissance Républicaine sur le Continent, et le seul lac artificiel du monde. Principalement de climat tempéré, la Région offre aussi un climat montagnard plus frais au Sud, qui décuple la biodiversité du Sud de la Région, l'Est plus méditerranéen, est bien plus supportable que la Proximité du Désert de Zandkyr au Nord. D'une altitude respectable, la pluviométrie s'affole certains mois, dans une région ou le climat ne permet pas des pluies aussi fortes, l'humidité régional vient du fait, que le Relief, bloque les nuages qui vont en direction d'Assakhnétio, on observe donc dans le Sud, des pluies torrentielles pendant 4 mois de suites. Le Mont sans Nom, est le point Culminant du Sud d'Ishgar, avec 2800 m, dont le sommet se situe sur 3 régions.

Biodiversité : Moyenne, Très Forte dans le Sud

Infrastructure humaine : Très Forte dans le Nord, le Centre, et l'Est, Faible dans l'Ouest, et Très Faible dans le Sud

Agriculture : Importante dans le Centre et l'Ouest, le vin, les céréales y sont majoritairement produites

Economie : Touristique dans le Nord et l'Est, Forestière et Minérale dans le Sud et le Centre, l'Ouest est plus pauvre

Courts d'eaux recensés : 29 dont 3 courant dans toute la Région avec plus de 1 200 km de long

Lacs Connus de la région : 1, Le Lac de l'Empereur, le plus grand du Continent

Climat : Tempéré, Montagnard dans le Sud, Méditerranéen dans l'Est, Désertique dans l'Extrême Nord, dû à la proximité avec Zandkyr

Pluviométrie : 2170 mm / an, très forte pour le type de climat rencontré

Température : 25°C sur le territoire, plus de 30°C dans le Nord, et moins de 15°C Dans le Sud et l'Ouest

Altitude moyenne : 550 m

Point Culminant : 2800 m le Mont Sans Nom, point culminant de la République Méridionale, de Kaelp Ihjnir, et de Burnijja

Hivers : Hivers Normal le plus souvent

* * *

Région Kaelp Ihjnir :

Kaelp Ihjnir, est bordé par la Caspienne à l'Est, et l'Océan Circus Equatorial au Sud, par le Région de Farn au Nord, par la République Méridionale au Nord-Ouest, et la Région Burnijja à l'Ouest. LA Région est refermée sur elle-même a cause de son relief, les chaines montagneuses étant situés sur ses frontières maritimes et terrestre, seul le Col de Kaelp, menant a Burnijja, peut être traversé par une Ligne Ferroviaire. L'altitude moyenne des sommets est de 2000, mais le point culminant, se situant à la fois sur la Frontière avec la République du Sud et Burnijja est haut de 2800 m. Cet isolement géographique empêche la prolifération de flores sensible au Climat Tropical, de la Région Voisine de Burnijja, cette particularité géographique a aussi des conséquences sur la pluviométrie, le climat, l'économie et la température. Principalement méditerranéen, la région connais le Tempéré dans le Nord et l'Ouest, et de part son relief, la Région est plutôt fraiche par rapport a son climat, et il pleut plus quand dans une Région méditerranéenne normale. On compte 4 fleuves dans le Sud, ou le Relief est plus encline à accepter ce genre de perturbation topographique. La région possède une vingtaine de petits lacs dont certains sont très habités par les humains et possèdent leurs propres réseaux ferrés. Les parcelles de cultures sont principalement des Vignes, très réputés dans tout Ishgar. Malgré le climat méditerranéen qui y règne principalement, les hivers y sont tout à fait normaux

Biodiversité : Moyenne, la région, vois tout ce qu'elle possède être réparti uniformément sur le territoire

Infrastructure humaine : Moyenne, les villes sont reliées par routes et lignes Ferroviaires

Agriculture : Principalement des Vignes, les vins de cette région sont très réputés dans tout Ishgar

Economie : Tourné vers la République du Sud, qui y est dépendant

Courts d'eaux recensés : 4, dans le Sud, là ou le relief est plus favorable

Lacs Connus de la région : 20, tous de petits lacs

Climat : Méditerranéen en grande partie, Tempéré dans le Nord et l'Ouest

Pluviométrie : 1300 mm / an

Température : 22°C Sur tout le Territoire

Altitude moyenne : 420 m

Point Culminant : 2800 m le Mont Sans Nom, point culminant de la République Méridionale, de Kaelp Ihjnir, et de Burnijja

Hivers : Hivers Normal le plus souvent

* * *

Région Burnijja :

La Région Burnijja est entourée par Kaelp Ihjnir à l'Est, par la République du Sud au Nord, par l'Océan Circus Equatorial au Sud. Elle est voisine de la Région de Fiore, qui lui possède une frontière indirecte avec le Détroit d Fiore, Fiore étant une Ile. Burnijja est la seule région d'Ishgar à avoir un climat Tropical, du fait de son ouverture sur l'Océan Equatorial, sa végétation et sa faune vont donc en se sens, sa biodiversité est très riche. Burnijja est doublement dépendante, d'une part la République Méridionale lui assure 60% de son revenu économique, et, d'autre part, la Région de Fiore apporte aussi 22% du revenu total obtenu, les infrastructures portant sur la Culture étant faible laissant place son patrimoine naturel très important. Le seul endroit ou la présence humaine est la plus importante c'est dans le centre. La Région est une des seules ne possédant ni Lacs, ni fleuves, se qui fait fort contraste avec le Climat qui demande un fort taux d'humidité. Ce manque est compensé par une forte pluviométrie, seconde du Continent après la Région Farn, supérieur a 2000 mm / an sur certains endroits, et jusque 2500 mm / ans dans le Sud. Tropical dans le sud, la Région connais le Tempéré partout sauf dans les hauteurs qui sont de type montagnard. En montagne le thermomètre descend en dessous de 20°C mais est situé entre 22°C et 30 °C sur tout le Territoire. Les Hivers sont doux sauf dans le Sud qui ne connais pas la neige.

Biodiversité : Très Riche, des centaines d'espèces endémique de la région existant nulle part ailleurs

Infrastructure humaine : Importante dans le Centre, seuls lieux compatibles avec la présence humaine

Agriculture : Faible, la région tient à sauvegarder sa riche biodiversité, et est donc dépendant de la République Méridionale

Economie : Tourné Vers la République Méridionale, qui en est dépendent à plus de 60%, 22% provenant du Marché avec Fiore

Courts d'eaux recensés : 0, la région est trop plate pour créer des cours d'eau

Lacs Connus de la région : 0

Climat : Tempéré sur tout le territoire, Montagnard à certains endroits, Tropical au Sud

Pluviométrie : 2550 mm / an surtout au Sud, et 2000 mm / an Dans le reste du Territoire

Température : 30°C au Sud, et entre 25°C et 18°C dans la globalité du Territoire

Altitude moyenne : 250 m

Point Culminant : 2800 m le Mont Sans Nom, point culminant de la République Méridionale, de Kaelp Ihjnir, et de Burnijja

Hivers : Pas d'Hivers dans le Sud, Hivers Doux le plus souvent

* * *

Région Assakhnétio :

Assakhnétio est la seconde région la plus pauvre d'Ishgar, juste devant Riquangorzzoma et derrière le Nord Pergrande. La Région est entourée par Riquangorzzoma au Nord, la République du Sud à l'Ouest, et par l'Océan Phyriégkhonal au Sud et à l'Est, Comme sa Voisine du Nord, la Région Assakhnétio, est rocailleuse, mais possède une flore et une faune un peut plus importante. L'économie est tournée vers l'exploitation de minerais, mais le marché est tourné vers la République du Sud. Les Minéraux extraits sont plus rares que ceux de Riquangorzzoma, mais la valeur de ses trésors sont plus importantes. D'un climat Aride, il y fait plus chaud du fait d'une plus basse altitude moyenne, et la Région est plate dans tout les sens du terme, les gisements découverts sont à ciel ouverts et sont les seuls reliefs observables. De rares ruisseaux provenant des Régions Voisines zigzag dans se méandre de pierres. Du fait de l'incapacité à labourer la terre, la présence humaine se situe donc dans l'Ouest, plus fertile, et proche de la République Méridionale. Mais des villages de mineurs subsistent dans les plaines isolées du Centre. La pluviométrie plus élevée que dans Riquangorzzoma, permet de refroidir la terre, et créer des Lacs temporaires et éphémères. D'une altitude moyenne de 780 m, et de son aplatissement exceptionnel, la Région n'offre tout simplement pas de point culminant, mais la Région elle-même peut être discerné en tant que Sommet. La Région ne connaît pas le moindre hiver.

Biodiversité : Très Faible, mais plus élevé que dans la Région Riquangorzzoma, surtout dans l'Ouest

Infrastructure humaine : Très Faible dans toute la Région, mais plus élevé dans l'Ouest et aux abords des lacs temporaires

Agriculture : Très Faible, Situé dans l'Ouest

Economie : Principalement minérale, on y exploite surtout Diamant, Carbone et Pierre Précieuses

Courts d'eaux recensés : 2 ruisseaux zigzagant sur le plateau avant de se jeter dans l'Océan sous forme de Cascades

Lacs Connus de la région : 6 Lacs Temporaires remplis principalement de Février à Juin

Climat : Aride sur tout le Territoire

Pluviométrie : 260 mm / an, assez pour remplir des lacs temporaires

Température : 27°C toute l'année

Altitude moyenne : 780 m, la région est en pente très légère, ce qui permet aux courts d'eau, de ne pas stagner sur place, à l'Est la Région se trouve à 777 m de la mer

Point Culminant : La Région étant incroyablement plate, elle ne possède pas de point culminant

Hivers : Pas d'Hivers connus

* * *

Région Fiore & Ile de Tenrô :

Fiore est entouré par la Mer, c'est une ile qui communique avec le reste d'Ishgar par le Détroit de Fiore, à l'Est, frontière indirecte avec la Région Bunrijja. L'Océan Phyriégkhonal borde Fiore au Nord et à l'Ouest, l'Océan Circus Equatorial l'entoure au Sud. Fiore est une région très spéciale sur le Continent d'Ishgar, elle est la 4e Région la Plus Riche du Continent derrière Antigonides, Empire de Pergrande et République Méridionale. La Flore et la Faune sont bloqué par les chaines de montagnes, et empêche sa prolifération. Fiore est une des régions les plus humanisé du continent, les Lignes de Trains y sont très présentes, bien plus qu'à Antigonides, et les villes y sont très grandes, Crocus et Magnolia y sont les plus peuplés de la Région. Fiore a pour Capitale Crocus, siège du gouvernement royal, elle est devenue Indépendante vers X622. Fiore cultive toutes les ressources disponibles et sa richesse est telle que la Région Burnijja a besoin d'une partie de son revenu pour survivre. Tous les courts d'eau présents sur le territoire naissent du centre et circules dans toutes les directions. Fiore est la Seule région à posséder un système Volcanique, en effet la Chaine Volcanique de Zonia, situé à l'Ouest du territoire, la plus haute de Fiore, a montré sa colère récemment, et ne montre pas encore de signe de fatigue, les lieux proches sont donc menacés a long terme par une nouvelle crise de folie du Volcan. Tempéré sur tout le Territoire, sauf dans les montagnes et dans le chaotique volcan de Zonia, le Climat y est Montagnard. Il y fait bon vivre et il ne pleut à un rythme régulier typique d'un Climat Tempéré. La Région a une altitude moyenne de 200 m, mais le Système Volcanique de Zonia entretien le Sommet Culminant de la Région. L'Ile de Tenrô est rattachée à la Région, car l'Ile est plus proche de Fiore que de tout autres terres. C'est la seule terre de type Equatoriale du Continent, et sa température exécrable, et son isolement limite grandement la présence humaine, néanmoins la Biodiversité est très riche. L'ile étant trop petite, pour admettre culture et infrastructure de grande taille, l'Ile de résume à une simple petite ville, qui a été détruite et vidée de ses habitants vers X679. L'Ile de Tenrô est réputée pour ses sources bienfaitrices. Si Tenrô ne connaitra jamais d'Hivers, à Fiore les Hivers sont présents et normaux.

 **Fiore**

Biodiversité : Normale, a cause du relief vallonné et accidenté de Fiore

Infrastructure humaine : Importante, les principales villes sont reliées par des voies Ferrées

Agriculture : Normale, la région est totalement auto-suffisante, les ressources sont bien équilibrées

Economie : Normale, Fiore, fais dépendre a 22% de son économie la Région de Burnijja

Courts d'eaux recensés : 6, partants tous du centre de Fiore, plus accidenté par endroits

Lacs Connus de la région : une dizaine de lacs connus dans le centre de Fiore

Climat : Tempéré sur la Totalité de la Région, Montagnard aux Sommets

Pluviométrie : 1300 mm / an

Température : 20°C température moyenne idéale pour sa situation géographique

Altitude moyenne : 200 m

Point Culminant : 4000 m, Volcan de Zonia

Hivers : Hivers Normal le Plus Souvent

 **Ile de Tenrô**

Biodiversité : Très Riche à cause du Climat

Infrastructure humaine : Aucunes, la seule ville y a été détruite en l'an X679

Agriculture : Aucunes, le climat ne le permet pas

Economie : Aucune, la ville étant détruite

Courts d'eaux recensés : 0, l'Ile est trop petite

Lacs Connus de la région : 0, l'Ile est trop petite

Climat : Equatorial

Pluviométrie : 3000 mm / an environ, pendant une période de mousson

Température : 40°C toute l'année

Altitude moyenne : 50 m

Point Culminant : 70 m au centre de l'Ile

Hivers : Pas d'Hivers


	7. Années X137 à X160

**Chapitre 6 : L'avant-guerre, La Magie de Dragon (Partie 2) (de l'an X137 à l'an X160)**

-Adana : Eh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?! cria Adana a l'intérieur de la grotte

-… : Quoi encore ?! Sérieusement, on ne peut pas être tranquille 100 ans ?! C'est trop demandé ?! fit la voix à l'intérieur, menaçante

-Sapiens : Ma jeune amie, cherche un Dragon, Malter Haidyr. Fit le dragon à la voix mystèrieuse

-… : Et qui a parlé de Malter Haidyr ?! demanda la voix menaçante

-Adana : Grandiné ! Répondit Adana

-… : Quoi ?! Grandiné ?! apparut le dragon a la voix térrifiante

-Adana : IIIIIIIIIIIIK ! fit le chaton doré surprise

-Sapiens : Euh … O-ou-oui ! C'est ça ! répondit le dragon choqué

-… : Je suis Malter Haidyr, et Malter Haidyr ne fera rien avec vous, Malter Haidyr veux que vous déguerpissiez, Malter Haidyr, n'aime pas la compagnie des Dragons ! ordonna le dragon

-Adana : Je ne suis pas un dragon moi ! s'extorqua le petit chat doré

-Malter Haidyr : Tu sens le dragon, maintenant partez ! menaça Adana et Sapiens

-Adana : Malter Haidyr ! S'il vous plait, écoutez-nous avant de nous chasser ! Nous avons fait un long voyage pour vous voir spécialement ! Grandiné nous a dit de nous adresser à vous, car j'ai besoins de savoir des choses ! Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer la situation au dragon misanthrope

-Malter Haidyr : Hein ?! Des questions ?! fit le dragon

-Adana : Oui, je veux juste poser des questions, on s'en ira après, je suis venue exprès pour ça, pour vous voir, vous ! continua Adana

-Sapiens : Vous n'allez tout de même pas refuser une quête de connaissance, de cette jeune fille ! ajouta Sapiens

-Malter Hadyr : D'accord, mais rester ou vous êtes, l'odeur de l'extérieur m'est insupportable !

Je pris, un instant pour respirer simplement, car Malter Haidyr, avait accepter une conversation, Grandiné nous avait dit que se serait dure, vu que ce dernier n'est pas fan de ces propres congénères.

-Adana : Je suis quoi, exactement ? interrogea-telle le dragon misanthrope

-Malter Haidyr : Tu es une Zoomorphe Mineur, c'est une variante humaine, très rare, depuis le Grand Cataclysme, et qui ne vivent pas très longtemps, mais toi, tu es maudite. Répondit-il

-Adana : Je suis maudite ?! Et de quoi exactement ?! fit-elle choquée

-Malter Haidyr : La Malédiction de Varna ! C'est un type de malédiction typique des Zoomorphes, plutôt rare et Héréditaire ! En fait, tu vieilliras cent fois plus lentement que les gens que tu côtoieras. Et de ce que je vois, tu as un peu plus de 6 ans. Expliqua-t-il

-Adana : D'accord … Ensuite … J'ai une espérance de vie de combien ? demanda-t-elle

-Malter Haidyr : 72 ans, ou 6 700 années humaines dans le meilleur des cas. Ajouta-t-il

-Adana : J'utilises la Magie, et je veux utiliser un sort bien particulier, d'une magie tout aussi particulière, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je fais de travers. Expliqua-t-elle

-Malter Haidyr : Et quel es ce sort ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille

-Adana : Je voudrais pousser un Hurlement ! En fait je voudrais apprendre la Magie de Dragon ! Expliqua-t-elle

-Sapiens & Malter Haidyr : QUOI ?! font-ils en chœurs

-Adana : Ben quoi ?! fit-elle choquée par leur surprise

-Malter Haidyr : Hmm … la Magie de Dragon … comment dire … Tu veux apprendre une magie inexistante ? demanda-t-il a Adana

-Adana : Elle n'existe pas ?! dit la petite fille surprise

-Malter Haidyr : Nombres d'humains ont déjà essayés de créer une telle magie, mais tous ont échoués ! Expliqua-t-il

-Sapiens : N'y a-t-il aucunes chances pour que Adana puisse créer une Magie ? interrogea le dragon au dragon misogyne

-Adana : Non … fit la jeune fille désespérée

-Malter Haidyr : Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, Partez immédiatement ! Ordonna le dragon furieux

-Adana : Non … dit la petite fille

-Sapiens : Allez Adana, on s'en va … demanda le dragon a sa compagne

Je ne pouvais pas supporter que je ne puisse pas apprendre une Magie en la créant, il fallait que j'apprennes ces sorts, sinon, tout ce que j'aurais fait, n'auraient servis à rien.

-Adana : Non ! s'écria-telle

-Malter Haidyr : hm ? fit-il

-Adana : Je … je … je n'ai pas survécu 254 ans, pour ça ! Je n'ai pas risqué ma vie pour ça ! Non ! Je n'ai pas fait toutes ces aventures, pour des prunes ! Je n'ai pas vécu tout ça, pour abandonner maintenant ! JAMAIS ! cria-t-elle en courant vers le dragon Malter Haidyr

-Sapiens : Adana ! dit-il en regardant sa jeune amie

-Adana : Il est totalement hors de question que j'abandonne, après un si long voyage ! Yaaaah ! « Rayon Jade » ! fit-elle en s'élancant vers le dragon

-Malter Haidyr : Comment ?! s'exlama-t-il projeté de quelques mètres chancelant sous le coup

-Sapiens : Oh ! dit-il surpris

-Adana : Je ne veux plus être une faible personne … fit-elle en commençant à pleurer

-Sapiens : Adana … tu … dit-il simplement

-Malter Haidyr : … … Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle puissance, de la part d'une si petite créature … dit le dragon d'une voix un peu plus admirative

-Sapiens : Adana ! Sa suffit maintenant ! dit-il en prenant sa jeune amie

-Malter Haidyr : … En fait, il y aurait bien une solution, mais ce sera dangereux. Commença le dragon

-Adana : Quelle Solution ? demanda-t-elle s'arrêtant de pleurer

-Malter Haidyr : Ton ami, dragon, est issu d'une variante très ancienne, dont les premiers de son genre ont plus de 175 000 ans, et c'est justement, de bons professeurs. Tu peux créer cette Magie de Dragon, mais tu pourrais ne pas y survivre … continua le dragon misogyne

-Adana : J'apprends très vite ! Alors je dois faire quoi, pour apprendre la Magie du Dragon ? interrogea-t-elle le dragon

-Malter Haidyr : Les Ecailles de Dragons, sont une source d'énergie en soit, tu pourrais apprendre la Magie du Dragon que tu veux créer et utiliser, en en ingérant une. Continua d'expliquer le dragon ermite

-Adana : Si je mange une écaille de Sapiens, je pourrais utiliser la Magie du Dragon ? fit-elle essayant de comprendre

-Malter Haidyr : La probabilité pour que sa marche est quasiment nulle mais tu peux toujours essayer, oui. Finissait d'expliquer le dragon

Sapiens et moi-même, nous nous regardions, et d'un commun accord, nous fîmes tenter l'expérience. Il y avait 98 % de chance que cela échouerait, et dans ce cas, je ne pourrais jamais utiliser la Magie du Dragon, mais on devait quand même tenter le coup. J'arrachait une écaille de mon compagnon, qui laissa s'échapper un gros « AIE ! », et j'avalais ce morceau de peau de dragon. Ensuite, une fois mangé, Malter Haidyr, m'expliqua, que je devais faire comme les dragons, pour pousser un Hurlement, je devais accumuler de l'énergie, en inspirant, et la recracher comme si je toussais.

-Adana : (Grande Inspiration) … Hurlement du Dragon ! Cria-t-elle en relâchant toute l'énergie accumulée

Un souffle d'une puissance très admirable sorti de ma bouche, à la surprise des deux dragons. Pour Sapiens, la surprise était de taille, Pour Malter Haidyr, le souffle poussé était satisfaisant, pour une créature comme moi. Je venais de Créer la Magie Anti-Dragon.

-Malter Haidyr : Eh bien félicitation petit félin, tu viens de réussir ce que personne, pas même les dragons pensaient réalisable. Dit-il en regardant Adana

-Adana : Merci ! fit-elle en rougissant

-Malter Haidyr : C'est bien beau tout ça, mais maintenant, il faudra contrôler cette magie, car la Magie que tu viens d'inventée est instable. Et pour contrôler cette magie, tu va devoir contrôler tes sentiments, tes émotions, et bien sur effectuer de longs et rigoureux entrainements ! Expliqua-t-il en regardant en direction d'où Adana à user de son nouveau sort

-Adana : Sa fais plus de 70 ans, que je fais ça ! gloussa-t-elle

-Sapiens : Et quel nom vas-tu donner sa cette Magie ? demanda le compagnon d'Adana

-Adana : Comme j'ai mangé une de tes écailles, et vu que tu es un dragon ancien, j'avais pensé a : « Magie du Dragon Primitif », Sa sonne bien non ? fit-elle regardant Sapiens

Quelques instants plus tard, nous prenions congé de Malter Haidyr, et faisons route vers là ou nous nous étions posés la première fois.

-Adana : A partir de demain entrainement spécial a Oerfest ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Sapiens : Vas-y doucement quand même ! Tu viens à peine de recevoir cette magie, ne forces pas trop d'accord ? demanda-t-il a Adana

-Adana : Je te le promets ! fit-elle sa promesse a son compagnon

Les Années se poursuivaient, nous étions toujours sur Oerfest, j'avais principalement pour but d'augmenter ma propre puissance, physique et magie. De temps a autres nous nous rendîmes dans le Désert du Nord, les autres fois, on allait dans les Monts Gelés du Sud. Maintenant, je savais que moi aussi, je vieillirais, plus lentement que tout être dans ce monde, mais je vieillirais quand même.

Année X144, Sud du Désert d'Oerfest :

-Adana : Eh Sapiens ! Regarde un peux ça ! « Ailes du Dragon Primitif » ! fit-elle la démonstration de son nouveau sort

-Sapiens : Euh … Je dirais que ce n'est pas mal, mais ça manque un peu de puissance ! fit-il en ne savant pas trop quoi lui dire

L'avant-guerre allait bientôt prendre fin, mais nous ne savions pas, Sapiens et moi, si nous allions y participer, nous aussi. Toujours est-il que tous les ans, ma force augmentait, un petit peu par petit peu, et j'en voyais les résultats. Je me sentais des plus satisfaite de ce que j'eusse réussi à faire depuis tout ce temps. Mais j'avais encore beaucoup à faire, je ne maitrisais pas encore totalement la Magie de Dragon, je perdais parfois mon sang-froid, ce qui ne manqua pas d'effrayer un petit peu mon compagnon de toujours. Mais au moins, maintenant, Sapiens, sait qu'il peut compter sur moi, et mon soutien, ainsi qu'inversement parlant, je pouvais toujours compter sur lui, nous étions devenus réellement inséparables. Quand je l'avais appelé la première fois, grand frère, en Juillet X151, il fut surpris, mais à accepter depuis, sa nouvelle condition par rapport a moi, et il me le rendait très bien, m'appelant, petite sœur. Finalement, dans l'année X160, nous décidâmes de quitter définitivement Oerfest, et son paysage tourmenté, et décider de revenir sur Ishgar.

Il restait à peine 17 ans avant que la Guerre Civile n'éclate. Et rien n'allait s'arranger, c'était même devenu pire qu'il y a 23 ans, en l'an X137.

 **Fin du Chapitre 6.**


	8. Années X160 à X177

**Chapitre 7 : L'avant-guerre, Le Secret de Law (Partie 3) (de l'an X160 à l'an X177)**

Année X160 Continent d'Ishgar :

Nous voilà de retour sur Ishgar, moins de 17 ans, avant la Première Guerre Civile des Dragons. Et, nous avons pris une décision, Sapiens et moi. Nous allons participer au conflit, je l'espère, la Magie que j'ai eu tant de mal à avoir et à maitriser, va être utile. Cependant, j'en suis sûre, je ne suis pas prête, pour l'instant. Depuis quelques mois, je médite, sur un moyen, d'utiliser un sort surpuissant, capable d'Annihiler tout ce que je considérerais comme mauvais, et laissait en vie tout ce que je considérerais comme bon.

-Sapiens : Et tu comptes, l'appeler comment cet hypothétique sort ? demanda-t-il a Adana

-Adana : Je vais le nommer « Law » ! répondit-elle à son frère dragon

-Sapiens : « Law » ? Sa veux dire Loi, non ? Pourquoi l'avoir nommé comme ça, Adana ? fit-il intrigué

-Adana : Se sort a pour particularité, de juger tout ce que je considèrerais comme hostile et mauvais. Law jugera tous les êtres maléfiques, et détruira tous mes ennemis, et laissera tout mes alliés en vie, et ce par rapport aux sentiments et émotions que j'aurai envers eux. Expliqua Adana

-Sapiens : Je vois, je comprends frangine. Comprit-il l'explication de Adana

-Adana : Le problème, c'est que ce sort, n'est pas complet, je le visualise, mais je ne parviens pas encore à matérialiser ce sort, et par conséquent, je ne peux pas encore l'utiliser. Continua-t-elle

-Sapiens : Alors il est dans sa version de base. Fit-il

-Adana : Oui, je crois que ne pas encore être assez puissante, mais avec de l'entrainement, je parviendrais à utiliser ce sort. Fini-t-elle

-Sapiens : Parfois, petite sœur, tu devrais arrêter de rechercher la puissance, et vivre simplement comme tout le monde, juste 1 siècle. Dit-il simplement

-Adana : Je sais bien, grand frère, mais la situation actuelle m'y oblige. Mais cette guerre, elle va tuer d'innombrables personnes, je vois tant de victimes innocentes. Avec « Law », je pourrais sauver tout ceux auquel je tiens, toi, les coexistant, et les Humains. Dit-elle sincèrement

La Magie, ne peux exister que sous forme de sentiment, et je comptais bien les utiliser pour parfaire « Law ». Plus les sentiments sont forts, plus la magie sera puissante, mais même avec tout ça, un corps faible ne peut pas utiliser de sorts magiques trop puissants sans en subir de conséquences. J'avais 17 ans pour réussir « Law », et je pris tous les jours qui suivirent pour faire de se sort hypothétique un sort réalisable.

Année X167 :

Chaque jour, chaque mois, chaque année, je me rapproche du but que je me suis moi-même fixé, Réussir « Law ». Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de revivre l'horreur vécu avant le Grand Cataclysme, c'était juste impossible. Depuis, maintenant, 284 ans, je me consacre, à être avec mon frère Sapiens, et chose incroyable, nous n'avons encore jamais eu de disputes, c'est fou non ?

Et puis un jour, le 24 Novembre X167, exactement, je compris un truc très, très, très important. Si je ne parvenais pas à effectuer « Law », c'était uniquement parce que je l'exécutais mal. « Law », était décidément un sort ultra compliqué, normal pour un sort de niveau avancé, un sort qui deviendrais à coup sûr Légendaire ! [Pour tout ceux et celles qui connaissent l'exécution de la Loi des Fée et de Law, ajoutez ce qui va suivre à votre représentation (Note de l'Auteur)]

-Adana : « Vous avez 3 secondes pour arrêter tout sa et vous faire pardonner, sinon, je serais obligé de vous juger ! » « 1 ! » « 2 ! » « 3 ! » « Vous, qui avez, souillé, la paix de se monde, pour des causes illégitimes, vous allez êtres jugés par la Magie ! (Ajoutez ici 5 raisons valables) ! Voici votre jugement pour vos crimes ! Law ! » dit Adana

-Sapiens : C'est quoi tu se charabia ? demanda-t-il

-Adana : Eh bien il me fallait une sorte d'incantation, alors la voici, t'en penses quoi ? répondit-elle en posant juste après une question

-Sapiens : Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop, non ? Et puis pourquoi 3 secondes d'ailleurs ? dit-il

-Adana : Pour laisser le temps aux ennemis de réfléchir à leurs actes, et que s'ils n'obtempèrent pas, j'utiliserais Law. Fit-elle sérieuse

-Sapiens : Se sort pourrais te vider de toute ta magie si jamais tu l'utilise trop fort, alors promet moi, de l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Dit-il en lui demandant de faire attention

-Adana : C'est promis ! en fit-elle la promesse

Année X176 :

-Adana : Allez ! Cette fois c'est la bonne ! fit-elle motivée

Comme se fut un entrainement, le dernier avant la Guerre, je l'ai utilisé une dernière fois, toujours de manière réduite. « Law » coutait beaucoup d'énergie a l'exécution, et 30 secondes étaient nécessaires pour parfaitement l'utiliser, avec ou sans incantations. Inlassablement, et ce depuis le début, c'était le 544 244 ème essai, je répétais les mêmes mouvements, je les connaissais désormais par cœur. Une respiration et 30 secondes plus tard :

-Adana : « Law » !

Une intense lumière dorée jaillit de moi, et finissait en une colonne qui allais jusqu'aux étoiles, si intense, que l'on pourrait devenir aveugle rien qu'en la regardant.

-Sapiens : Impressionnant ! fit-il impressionné par la puissance dégagée par la colonne de lumière

-Adana : Ce sort est fatiguant d'utilisation … dit-elle épuisée

-Sapiens : Il faut se reposer, le grand jour est plus que proche ! ordonna-t-il

-Adana : Oui, tu as raison, mais au moins … Il est prêt à être utiliser, cette fois il est dans sa phase complète. Fit-elle confiante

4 Juillet X177 :

C'est le Grand jour, la Guerre va débuter, tous les dragons recrutés pour sa sont sur les champs de batailles, I fronts : Arakitacia-Ishgar, Arakitacia/Nerhenio-Zentys et Foertalezza/Nerhenio-Oerfest. Sur l'intégralité des fronts 870 000 dragons se faisaient face, les 414 000 de l'Armée Alliée contre les 456 000 de l'Armée Ennemie. Sapiens et moi-même étions sur le front principal, prêts à en découdre, cette fois-ci, tout allait se jouer durant ces 45 années de guerre-civile !

Front Arakitacia & Foertalezza – Ishgar :

Forces en présence : 200 000 contre 170 000

Champ de bataille : 1 000 000 km²

Front Arakitacia & Nerhenio – Zentys :

Forces en présence : 156 000 contre 140 000

Champ de bataille : 800 000 km²

Front Foertalezza & Nerhenio – Oerfest :

Forces en présence : 100 000 contre 104 000

Champ de bataille : 500 000 km²

 **Fin du Chapitre 7.**


	9. Années X177 à X230

**Chapitre 8 : La Première Guerre Civile des Dragons (De l'an X177 à l'an X230)**

Année X180 :

Tout était en place, les 870 000 dragons se faisaient face sur les cotes d'Ishgar, Zentys et Oerfest. Mon frère et moi avions dû nous séparer, pour toute la durée du conflit.

 **FLASH BACK**

Année X177 (Bataille de Riquangorzzoma) :

-Sapiens : Eh ! Accroche-toi bien Adana ! ordonna-t-il

-Adana : D'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle

La Bataille de Riquangorzzoma, 72 000 dragons s'attaquaient les uns les autres, 50 000 pour l'armée ennemie, 22 000 pour les alliés. Nous étions bien moins nombreux, mais le relief de la région nous était favorable, cela compensait donc le manque d'armée, dans cette bataille, la première du conflit. La bataille dura 18 mois, et j'avait eu l'occasion d'observer le terrain de toute la région, et les ennemis n'avaient pour ainsi dire aucunes cohésions. Je conçu rapidement un plan d'action, Sapiens, à la tête d'une division de 5 000 dragons, suivait, mes indications, utiliser le relief accidenté de Riquangorzzoma a notre avantage, et se fut des plus payant ! Et le 4 Février X179, l'armée ennemie, se replia stratégiquement.

Bataille de Riquangorzzoma :

Juillet X177 à Février X179

Victoire alliée

Forces : 22 000 alliés et 50 000 ennemis

Pertes : 6 000 alliés et 22 000 ennemis

-… : Adana Veteris ! fit un dragon

-Adana : Oui ! répondit-elle

-… : Vos tallent de stratège pourrait nous être utile, souhaiteriez vous nous aider sur le front principal, mais on aura besoin de votre frère sur le front de Zentys, acceptez-vous ? demanda le dragon

-Adana & Sapiens : (Intense réflexion)

-Sapiens : On se retrouvera à la fin de la guerre, c'est promis. Promit sapiens a sa petite sœur

-Adana : … D'accord, je vais avec vous sur le front principal ! fit-elle en sautant sur le dos de l'autre dragon

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Front Arakitacia & Foertalezza – Ishgar : Septembre X180

Mis a part la Victoire de Riquangorzzoma, toutes les batailles furent de cuisant échecs, avec mon nouveau destrier, je survolais la région du front, afin de reconnaitre le relief, très important pour le conflit. Une fois sur le champ de bataille je vis la désastreuse situation, si se front était percé, la guerre finirait. Sur les 200 000 ennemis et les 170 000 alliés, 10 000 ennemis fur vaincus au prix de 45 000 alliés. Et je ne fus pas prise au sérieux avant quelques temps, mais mes ordres furent exécutés pour les Batailles de Zandkyr, de Farn, de Burnijja et de Kaelp Ihjnir, Qui furent des Victoires alliées.

* * *

[Pour une compréhension plus nette de ce qui va suivre, il faut savoir que certaines batailles bien qu'elle ne soit pas décrites ont toutes ou presque en identité majeure, une référence qui font de ces grandes batailles de grandes victoires ... La stratégie utilisée pour ces batailles sont les même que certaines batailles de notre monde, je vais donc vous faire une liste de ces références par rapport aux batailles qui vont suivre dans ce Chapitre, les voici : ]

Bataille de RIquangorzzoma - Bataille de Caporetto (1917)

Bataille de Zandkyr - Campagne d'Egypte (1798-1799)

Bataille de Farn - Bataille d'Austerlitz (1805)

Bataille de Burnijja - Bataille de Koursk (1943)

Bataille de Kaelp Ihjnir - Campagne de l'Empire Achéménides (330 Av. J.-C.)

Bataille de Tuurma - Opération Barbarossa (1941)

Bataille de Quilybmit - Bataille de Talas (751)

Bataille de Quajquart - Campagne de Mésopotamie (117 Av. J.-C.)

Bataille du Dragon Bleu de Magnolia - Invasion des Gréco-Bactriens (200 Av. J.-C.)

Bataille de Law - Déstruction de Hiroshima (1945)

[Admettez que toutes ces batailles entre hommes se soit déroulées entre dragon, et maintenant vous pouvez poursuivre votre récit, Merci de m'avoir écoutée (C'était une note de l'Auteure)]

Bataille de Zandkyr :

Septembre X180 à Aout X182

Victoire alliée

Forces : 125 000 alliés et 190 000 ennemis

Pertes : 7 000 alliés et 41 000 ennemis

Bataille de Farn :

Février X184 à Décembre X184

Victoire alliée

Forces : 118 000 alliés et 149 000 ennemis

Pertes : 9 000 alliés et 27 000 ennemis

Bataille de Burnijja :

Mars X187 à Octobre X190

Victoire alliée

Forces : 109 000 alliés et 122 000 ennemis

Pertes : 38 000 alliés et 64 000 ennemis

Bataille de Kaelp Ihjnir :

Novembre X191 à Avril X193

Victoire alliée

Forces : 71 000 alliés et 58 000 ennemis

Pertes : 17 000 alliés et 21 000 ennemis

Sur les 2 autres front les Alliés remportèrent de lourdes et couteuses victoires, au pris de très lourdes pertes, mais nous avions perdu Oerfest.

Bilan de la Guerre Civile Année X200 :

Forces en présence : 414 000 alliés et 456 000 ennemis

Pertes : 344 000 alliés et 344 000 ennemis

Reste Année X200 : 70 000 alliés et 112 000 ennemis

Victoires Alliées : 12 dont 5 par Adana

Victoires Ennemies : 17

Fronts au début de la Guerre : 3

Fronts en l'an X200 : 2

Le front Zentys étant bien moins en notre faveur, les pertes furent bien plus grandes. Finalement, Alliés et Ennemis avaient perdus le même nombre de Dragons. Une trêve de 4 ans fut décrété. Malheureusement, les troupes ennemies, une fois la trêve rompue, avaient spectaculairement grossie, ils avaient gardé des troupes de réserves. Les Ennemis avait 2 fois plus de troupes que nous, mais se ne fut pas ma première inquiétude, mon frère n'était pas revenu lors des 3 premières années de la trêve qui durerait 5 ans, il était sur le front de Zentys, et j'eu peur de se qu'il aurait bien pu lui arriver. La trêve de l'an X200 fut la seule de toute la guerre, et fut de loin la plus méritée pour tous les combattants, même pour moi. Durant ces 23 premières années de guerres, nombres de régions furent détruites, des villes humaines furent rasées. Se furent une véritable hécatombe, des millions d'humains sur Zentys, Oerfest, Ishgar, Nerhenio et Foertalezza, furent pris entre deux feux et finirent pulvérisés. Sapiens réapparut en Juin X203, gravement blessé. Je le soignais comme tous les autres alliés blessés, vu que je possédais le sort adéquat. Les Hostilités reprirent de plus belle en Janvier X205. Tous les combattants commencèrent à se lasser de cette Guerre civile.

Janvier X205 :

Front Ishgar & Zentys :

Forces en présence : 70 000 alliés et 150 000 ennemis

Durée totale du conflit sur le front : 17 ans

Les assauts reprirent, Sapiens, affecté sur Zentys, me quittait à nouveau, moi, je restais sur le front d'Ishgar. Je ne me doutais pas un seul instant que se serait la dernière fois que je le reverrais, vivant. Grace a mes talents de Stratège, nous firent les premiers à remporter les premières victoires sur Ishgar, et la situation empirais du côté de Zentys.

Bataille de Tuurma :

Décembre X207 à Décembre X210

Victoire alliée

Forces : 30 000 alliés et 90 000 ennemis

Pertes : 4 000 alliés et 24 000 ennemis

Bataille de Quilybmit :

Juillet X212 à Mars X213

Victoire alliée

Forces : 26 000 alliés et 66 000 ennemis

Pertes : 2 000 alliés et 19 000 ennemis

Bataille de Quajquart :

Février X215 à Octobre X216

Victoire alliée

Forces : 24 000 alliés et 47 000 ennemis

Pertes : 17 000 alliés et 20 000 ennemis

A partir de Mars X217, Zentys fut perdu, et toutes les forces furent rassemblés sur un seul et unique front : Ishgar. Les deux derniers combats furent des plus sanglants, et portèrent des noms légendaires, et qui restèrent a jamais dans l'histoire du monde, pour diverses raisons.

Bataille du Dragon Bleu de Magnolia : (Un affrontement des plus célèbre, car le champ de bataille se situa au-dessus de Magnolia et sa Région, Le dragon bleu de la Cathédral de Kaldia visible jusqu'en X 686, date de cette bataille)

Juin X219 à Juillet X221

Victoire alliée

Forces : 30 000 alliés et 70 000 ennemis

Pertes : 7 000 alliés et 44 000 ennemis

Bataille de Law : (L'affrontement se situe au-dessus du Royaume de Pergrande, et il s'agit aussi du dernier combat de toute la guerre, et c'est lors de cette bataille que Law fut utilisé, et mit un terme au conflit, le nom de la bataille prendra le nom du sort utilisé)

Septembre X221 à Mai X222

Victoire alliée

Forces : 23 000 alliés et 26 000 ennemis

Pertes : 3 000 alliés et 23 000 ennemis (17 000 Dragons furent pulvérisés par Law)

27 Mai X222 :

Le chef ennemi, le chef des Annihilant, rendit les armes, la guerre était finie, dans chaque camp, le désastre remplaçait la guerre. Sur les 870 000 Dragons qui avaient participés à la guerre seuls 26 000 restèrent en vie. Et en plus de sa 23 000 000 d'humains furent tués lors de touts ces affrontements.

Le traité de paix imposé, furent mal pris par les vaincus, bien que plus nombreux. Et c'est ce fameux bout de papier, qui allait annoncer la Seconde Guerre Civile des Dragons de X344 à X421. Moi, pendant ce temps, j'attendait le retour de mon frère, mais, le 1e Juin de la même année, j'appris la nouvelle.

Champ de Bataille d'Oujkazh, Continent de Zentys :

-… : Il a combattu vaillamment, je n'ai jamais vu un dragon aussi fort ! dit n dragon sanglotant.

-Adana : … Non ! C'est une blague ?! fit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Sapiens avait été tué, i mois, et de tout ce que j'ai vue, il avait été très gravement blessé, et mortellement touché. Je tombais des nue, Mes mains à ma bouche, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, mon frère dragon, avec qui j'ai vécu plus de 200 avait été tué lors d'une guerre on l'on y participais tout les deux. Un « Nooooooooooooooon ! » Resonna dans toute la région ! J'avais perdue mon unique famille, tout ce qu'il me restait, c'était lui, et je l'avais perdue. Jamais ne n'aurait considéré un monde sans Sapiens, les dragons autour de moi, tentèrent de me consoler, mais rien n'y fit, je ne parvenais pas à l'accepter, mais je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard. Je mis des mois à m'en remettre, les derniers compagnons que j'avais étaient ceux avec qui j'avais combattu, je m'étais liée d'amitié avec eux. Je devais continuer à vivre, Sapiens l'aurai voulu, et c'était bien ce que j'eusse l'intention de faire. Depuis lors je vivais en compagnie de ces dragons, que j'appréciais, je n'étais toujours pas redevenue heureuse, j'étais triste, et pleurait souvent la mort de mon dragon adoré.

Année X223 :

La tombe érigée, par mes soins, pour Sapiens, fit n'a tout jamais, un symbole très fort, pour toute ma vie, et le lieu l'était tout autant. Ce lieu était, celui ou Sapiens et moi, nous nous sommes liés d'amitié la première fois, le lieu ou on c'était mutuellement donné nos prénoms. Il y a 222 ans, une date que jamais je n'oublierais …

Désormais, j'avais 7 ans, depuis l'an X217, et je m'entendais remarquablement avec les dragons Coexistant, j'avais reçu une place très spéciale dans le parti de ces Dragons, j'étais une héroïne, la plus jeune de l'histoire, enfin c'est une façon de parler, j'avais beau avoir 7 ans physiquement, j'étais réellement âgée de 339 ans. Je participais avec eux, activement à la reconstruction de nôtre monde.

Année X230 :

La guerre était déjà loin pour nombre de dragons, moi, elle était encore là, blessée à jamais par la perte de Sapiens. L'Ere des Dragons avait pris un tournant, et commençait un long déclin, qui finit par s'achever, en l'An X450, à la fin de la Seconde Guerre Civile des Dragons. C'est durant ces 114 ans de paix relative, que je fis, plus tard, la connaissance de personnages qui, plus tard dans le futur, vont donner au monde, une toute nouvelle face. Des personnages très importants pour l'histoire et qui vont être plus ou moins influencés par moi, Zeleph Dragnir, et Anna Heartfillia. Le Premier pour avoir transmis « Law » et l'avoir appris à une autre personne, Mavis Vermillion, Fondatrice de Fairy Tail, que j'aurais l'occasion de rencontrer. La deuxième, pour l'avoir aidé à aller là où devait se raconter l'histoire, le futur, en l'an X777, et avoir transmis un objet des plus précieux pour les Heartfillia, le Livre du Temps.

 **Fin du Chapitre 8.**


	10. Années X230 à X295

**Chapitre 9 : Zeleph Dragnir et le Paradoxe Contradictoire (de l'an X230 à l'an X295)**

Année X232 :

J'avais toujours senti que je finirais toute seule, je devais vivre seule, tel était mon destin macabre.

Je pouvais me permettre de mourir, mais, ce n'est pas ce que voudrais Sapiens, alors je vie, pour son souvenir. Tout allait plus lentement sans lui, mais je voyais le monde a mon rythme.

Année X270 :

Un jour, alors que je voyageais, dans les environs d'Assakhnétio, je découvris un village …

-Adana : Ça alors, y a un village ici ?! Je pensais cet endroit désert … fit-elle surprise

Je savais que je ne serais surement pas la bienvenue de ce village, mais quitte à prendre un risque autant y entrer.

-Adana : Eh oh ! Y a quelqu'un ?! s'écria-t-elle espérant trouver quelqu'un

Je n'entendis aucunes voix, cependant, comme j'étais devenue une Chasseuse de Dragon, mes sens étaient surdéveloppés, et je me concentrais pour trouver quelqu'un uniquement avec les bruits qu'ils pourraient faire.

-Adana : Hein … Eh ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Sortez de cette habitation ! Je ne vais rien vous faire ! s'écria-t-elle devant une habitation dans laquelle elle entendit des bruits suspects

-… : D-d-d-d'accord ! J-je sors ! fit une voix, d'un ton peu rassuré

-Adana : Mais … qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle à l'inconnu

-… : Je m'appelle Zeleph Dragnir, et j'ai besoin d'aide ! dit-il

-Adana : Quoi ? Zeleph ? fit-elle par le conventionisme du nom de l'intéressé

Je ne me doutais pas un seul instant, que la personne, qui se tenait en face de moi, et qui réclamait mon aide, allait devenir l'ennemi de l'humanité, Zeleph le Célèbre Mage Noir.

-Adana : Que je t'aide, mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle

-Zeleph : S'il te plait … euh … dit-il avait de reconnaitre qu'il ne me connaissait pas

-Adana : Je m'appelle Adana ! Maintenant, expliques-toi ! Et qu'est-il arrivé à ce village ! fit-elle avant de demander des explications

Là, je vis Zeleph qui se mit à pleurer.

-Zeleph : Je ne sais pas ! fit-il en mettant ses mains sur sa tête

-Adana : Ne me dit as que … dit-elle en commençant à avoir peur, essayant de comprendre

Zeleph acquiesça de la tête sans mot dire

-Zeleph : Ça a commencé, y a 1 semaine, une personne ma touché, et elle s'est tuée, et, tout autour de moi, meurt, sans que je n'y face rien, les animaux et les hommes autour de moi mourraient. Commença-t-il

-Adana : Ils ont fui pour ça ? demanda-t-elle

Zeleph négativa la réponse de sa tête

-Zeleph : Ils sont tous morts, tous tués, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! s'écria-t-il les larmes aux yeux

Je commençais à saisir l'histoire déroulée dans ce village … Il ne me manquait plus qu'une information pour imaginer la trame de son histoire.

-Adana : Et as-tu fais quelque chose en particulier, avant que ça n'arrive ? demanda-t-elle

De ma question, je vis, en son regard, un éclair de révélation.

-Zeleph : Il y a un mois, mon frère a été tué, et je voulais qu'il revienne absolument, alors, j'ai tout fait pour … continuait-il avant de se faire couper

-Adana : Tu l'as ressuscité, n'est-ce pas ? coupa-t-elle Zeleph, en émettant une issue possible

Il acquiesça de nouveau, et là, je compris ce qu'il avait.

-Adana : Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Zeleph. Confirma-t-elle

-Zeleph : Quoi ? dit-il interloqué par ma réponse

-Adana : Si je m'approche plus de toi, ou que je te touche, tu va me tuer aussi. Continuait-elle

-Zeleph : Alors tu sais … fit-il, ayant compris, de ce à quoi je parlais

-Adana : Mais tu n'es pas tout seul dans ton cas Zeleph … Je suis comme toi. Ajouta-t-elle

-Zeleph : Comme moi ? Alors tu sais, pourquoi … fit-il curieux

Je pris un instant, et je commençais à lui parler des Malédictions.

-Adana : Tu as joué avec la Vie et la Mort, d'une personne, tu as été jugé pour ça, et te voilà maudit à jamais. Commença-t-elle son explication

-Zeleph : Maudit à jamais ? demanda-t-il

-Adana : Tout ceux qui jouent avec la Vie et la Mort, Reçoivent la Malédiction d'Ankseram. Ankseram, le Dieu de la Vie et de la Mort, t'as châtié pour ça. On trouve ce type de malédiction, des millénaires avant le Grand Cataclysme qui est survenu, il y a de cela 270 ans, maintenant. Tout ceux qui étaient comme toi, étaient devenus immortels, incapable de vieillir ou de mourir. Tout ceux qui apprécies la vie, alors qu'ils ont été touchés par Ankseram, voix la faucheuse, prendre la vie plus virulemment, que quand le porteur méprise cette même vie, mais dans les deux cas, si le porteur est touché par quoique se soit, il meurt. On appelle aussi cette Malédiction, le Paradoxe Contradictoire. Expliqua-t-elle

-Zeleph : En clair, plus je vais aimer la Vie, plus tout ceux autour de moi, vont mourir, au contraire, si je déteste la Vie, ses effets seraient moindres ? Essaya-t-il de Résumer

-Adana : Exactement, tu as tout pigé ! finissait-elle

-Zeleph : Et toi alors, tu m'as dit, être maudit comme moi, non ? demanda-t-il a la jeune fille

-Adana : Moi, j'ai été maudite par la Déesse Varna. J'ai été punie par la Déesse de l'Amour. A la différence de toi, je ne peux pas mourir que d'une manière, de vieillesse. Je suis la dernière a avoir survécue au Grand Cataclysme, et je sais de quoi je parles, j'ai aujourd'hui 386 ans, et je grandit d'un an tous les siècles, d'où mon apparence d'une jeune fille de 7 ans. A mon grand regret, je ne pourrais jamais aimer qui que se soit, sans le tuer juste après. Ou a la différence, si quelqu'un veut me montrer son amour il mourra aussi. Mais, je peux être touché et, je peux toucher les autres. Expliqua-t-elle

-Zeleph : D'accord, je comprends … mais ce n'est pas moi, que je veux que tu aides, mais mon frère Natsu. Celui que j'ai ressusciter. Fit-il

-Adana : Ton frère Natsu ? Tu veux que je l'aide ? demanda-t-elle

-Zeleph : Je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui, et j'ai peur de le tuer une nouvelle fois si je le touche. Dit-il regardant ses mains

Zeleph, me guida à l'intérieur de l'habitation, et je vis un petit humain, à la chevelure rose.

-Adana : C'est Natsu Dragnir ? Ton petit frère, alors ? demanda-t-elle

Zeleph acquiesça sans mot dire.

Je regardais Natsu, attentivement, puis je détournais mon regard, et je regardais Zeleph tout aussi attentivement, avant de prononcer ma décision.

-Adana : Je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un humain, et puis, c'est déjà assez dur de s'occuper de soi-même. Dit-elle sur un ton désolé.

Zeleph baissa les yeux, sur lesquels je pouvais distinguer des larmes.

-Adana : Mais, je connais quelqu'un qui accepterait de s'occuper de lui. Dit-elle en pensant à quelqu'un

-Zeleph : Et qui donc ? demanda-t-il

-Adana : Ignir ! Le dragon de feu, c'est un très bon ami à moi, on a combattu ensemble lors de la Guerre Civile des Dragons. Il aime les humains, et saura certainement s'occuper de Natsu. Fit-elle d'un ton rassurant

-Zeleph : Tu veux que se soit un Dragon qui s'occupe de Natsu ? fit-il interloqué

-Adana : Ne t'inquiètes pas Zeleph, avec Ignir, Natsu sera en sécurité, en plus il a atterri dans les environs. Continua-t-elle

Avec l'accord de Zeleph, je pris le petit Natsu endormi, dans mes bras, et nous décidâmes d'aller à la rencontre de Ignir, tout les 3. Zeleph restant éloigné de nous, par mesure de sécurité. Au bout de 5 heures de marche, nous arrivions à une clairière ou c'était couché Ignir, se reposant, il m'entendit l'appeler et se réveilla. Je lui expliquais la situation, calmement, et se mit à réfléchir à ma demande.

-Ignir : Alors tu veux que je m'occupe de ce petit humain, Adana ? demanda-t-il

-Adana : Oui, s'il te plait, Ni Zeleph, là-bas, ni moi, sommes en mesure de nous occuper de Natsu, alors j'ai pensé a toi. Fit-elle

-Ignir : Hm … fit-il en écoutant mes paroles

-Adana : Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de t'occuper de lui jusqu'à qu'il soit capable de survivre tout seul. Ignir, je te demande ce service, en échange du bon vieux temps. Continua-t-elle

-Ignir : … (Intense réflexion) … C'est d'accord, je m'occuperais de ce petit humain. Répondit-il

Après avoir rebroussé chemin, et laisser Natsu aux mains d'Ignir, Zeleph et moi eurent l'intention de prendre des chemins différents. Je n'eu plus l'occasion de revoir Zeleph avant l'année X500. Ce garçon m'avait surprise par son être, il était d'une ténèbres étrange, et pourtant, quelque chose chez lui, pouvait être sauvé. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que je les ai aidés, lui et Natsu, ce jour-là.

Année X295 :

J'avais prise pour habitude de rester dans les environs des Dragons, afin de toujours leur être utile pour eux en cas de besoin, et je vis plusieurs fois Natsu et Ignir, ensemble, l'un apprenant la Magie Anti-Dragon à l'autre, et cela me faisais plaisir, car je me voyais moi, avec Sapiens, en les regardant.

 **Fin du Chapitre 9.**


	11. Années X295 à X344

**Chapitre 10 : Anna Heartfillia et la Porte Eclipse (De l'an X295 à l'an X344)**

3 Ans après notre séparation Zeleph et moi, je chassais, dans une forêt. Je fis la rencontre d'une personne totalement différente de Zeleph. Cette personne de loin rayonnais la vie, et c'en était presque ensorcelant, jusqu'à qu'elle croisa mon regard.

-… : Oh, tiens bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle, en voyant le petit chat doré

-Adana : IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK ! s'écria-t-elle se cachant derrière un arbre

Je l'endendit glousser un peut, elle était très belle, un corps de rêve comme jamais je ne pu en voir, elle avait les cheveux blond mi long.

-… : Allons n'ai pas peur ! Sort de derrière cet arbre, je ne te ferais rien ! demanda-t-elle à la concerné

De quoi avais-je peur ? Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'humaine, mais je connaissais Grandiné, une Dragonne. C'était une réaction naturelle que j'eusse pris à ce moment mais j'ignorais encore pourquoi je m'étais cachée. Je sortis de ma cachette de fortune et sorti de la forêt en sa direction.

-… : Je vais me présenter a toi, et tu te présenteras à moi d'accord ? demanda-t-elle

Aucuns mots ne sortirent de ma bouche, mais elle perçut que j'étais d'accord.

-… : Je m'appelle Anna Heartfillia, et je vis dans ce manoir là-bas, et toi ? se présenta-t-elle a la jeune fille avant d'indiquer son lieu de résidence

-Adana : Adana … fit-elle nerveusement et simplement

-Anna : Adana, hein ? C'est un très joli prénom ! dit-elle en souriant

Son sourire était magique, me poussant à faire 3 pas dans sa direction, je me stoppais net, au moment où elle reprit la conversation.

-Anna : Regardes-toi jeune fille, tu as des marques de partout, et tes cheveux sont dans un état ! Ce serait plus sympa d'avoir de beaux cheveux et d'être propre non ? Si tu viens avec moi, je pourrais m'occuper de tout ça, d'accord ? fit-elle en tendant la main vers la direction de la jeune fille, tout en continuant à sourire.

Je regardais attentivement son regard, et comme je pouvais lire dans le regard des autres, le sien en disait long, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approchais d'elle, toujours plongé dans son regard. Quand je recouvris mes esprits, j'étais en face d'elle, qui avait sa main toujours dans ma direction. Quand je posais ma main sur la sienne, je sentis quelque chose que j'avais perdue depuis longtemps, une chose que j'avais oubliée depuis ma naissance. De sa main, émanait une douce chaleur, une chaleur bienveillante, et maternelle. Et l'instant d'après, je me mis à pleurer a chaudes larmes, en me jetant dans ces bras.

-Adana : S'il vous plait, aidez-moi, Anna ! Fit le petit chat doré, dans les bras d'Anna, en pleurant

Quelques heures après, on me lavait, me pouponnait, et Anna, me présenta une robe a ma taille. Cette robe en une pièce, laissait le dos libre, était hachuré de Rouge, de Jaune, de Bleu, et avait des motifs très sympathique en violet, elle me plaisait alors je la mise.

-Anna : Et voilà ! Alors qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle souriante

-Adana : Ouah ! Merci Anna ! fit-elle joyeuse

-Anna : Cependant tes cheveux sont un peux trop long. Dit-elle, regardant, les cheveux dorés du petit chat

-Adana : Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'occuper de moi. Fit-elle gênée

-Anna : On va régler le problème. Ouvre-toi, porte des Esprits, Vien à moi, Cancer ! s'écria-t-elle avec une clé dorée

-Cancer : Alors, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi mon Anna ? demanda le Crabe qui venait d'apparaitre

-Anna : Je voudrais que tu face belle cette petite fille ! Lui montra les cheveux du petit chat

-Cancer : C'est parti ! Tchik ! Et Tchik ! Et re-Tchik ! Et voilà ! C'est Terminé ! dit Cancer, avant de disparaitre

La jeune femme, pris un miroir et me montra le résultat. Cancer, avait coupé mes cheveux d'une telle facilité, c'était très impressionnant ! Mes Cheveux étaient lisses, et descendaient, jusqu'à mon dos. En voyant le résultat, j'avais des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Adana : Oh ! Ouah ! Merci, Anna ! fit la fille-chat souriante

-Anna : De rien Adana. Fit-elle avec le sourire

-Adana : Dites Anna … dit-elle en prenant un ton plus sérieux

-Anna : Qu'y a-t-il ? s'interrogea-t-elle

-Adana : Pourquoi … avoir accepter de m'aider ? demanda-t-elle

-Anna : Qu'y a-t-il de non naturel de vouloir aider les autres ? répondit-elle par une autre question

-Adana : Je … fit la petite fille baissant la tête

-Anna : Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai senti un grand pouvoir en toi, d'ailleurs, je l'ai ressenti plusieurs fois ces derniers temps, et j'ai décider d'aider les personnes comme vous. Expliqua-t-elle

-Adana : Des gens comme nous ? fit la jeune fille à Anna

-Anna : Oui ! D'ailleurs, ils sont là, viens on va les voir. Dit la jeune femme, en tendant la main à Adana

Je pris sa main, et nous nous rendîmes dans une grande pièce, ou d'autres enfants étaient là. Ils jouaient, et quand nous arrivions, ils détournèrent le regard vers nous. Et surtout vers moi, ils étaient tous intrigués, en me voyant. Nous avions tous le même âge physique, à peu près. Quand je les regardais, je sentis, effectivement, une magie similaire a la mienne, et cette idée se confirma en repérant, un enfant que j'avais déjà vue.

-Anna : Les Enfants, je vous présente, Adana. Adana, voici, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, et Natsu. Présenta-t-elle tout le monde

-Adana : Bonjour. Dit-elle timidement

-Wendy : Bonjour Adana. Fit la petite fille a la chevelure violette

-Natsu : On dirait vraiment un chat ! dit le petit garçon aux cheveux roses

Les autres souriaient, mais je savais qu'ils me diraient bonjour de la sorte. Après tout ils ne parlaient pas aux inconnus.

-Wendy : Tu ne voudrais pas jouer avec moi, Adana, Je suis la seule fille, ici, alors sa me ferait plaisir que tu sois avec moi, d'accord ? dit-elle en prenant les mains d'Adana

-Adana : Euh d'accord Wendy. Confirma-t-elle avant de se faire entrainer avec la jeune fille

La sensation était des plus étranges, tout ceux que j'avais croisé me rejetaient sans distinction, mais depuis ma Rencontre avec Zeleph, puis avec Anna, les autres commençaient à m'accepter. Anna avait dû comprendre que j'étais une gentille personne, et m'à accorder qu'elle m'aide, que j'avais besoin de quelque chose. C'était la première personne a m'accepter sans faire attentions à ce qu'il y avaient entre elle et moi, et cette sensation, ces enfants les possédaient aussi, j'était totalement déboussolée. Je me mêlais à eux, et ils étaient content. Le soir venu, alors que tous dormaient, je sorti du manoir, Anna, qui m'avait vue, me suivit.

-Anna : Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Adana ? demanda-t-elle

-Adana : J'avais oublié, ce que c'est d'être un enfant, d'ailleurs, ça ne me ressemble pas. Fit-elle assise sur un banc à côté.

-Anna : Que veux-tu dire par là ? questionna-t-elle le petit chat

-Adana : Je suis née avant le Grand Cataclysme, il y a 298 ans, J'ai été touchée par la Malédiction de Varna, et depuis, je grandis de 1 an tous les 100 ans. J'ai aujourd'hui 415 ans, et sa me rends nostalgique de me comporter en petite fille. Raconta-t-elle, avec un coté de sourire

-Anna : Ces enfants, doivent accomplir, une destinée incroyable, cependant, cette mission, ne pourra se faire que s'ils étaient nés dans le futur. Je m'apprête à partir avec eux dans ce futur, justement. Expliqua-t-elle à son tour

-Adana : Vous allez, aller dans le futur ?! fit-elle surprise

-Anna : Oui, et je voudrais te donner quelque chose à faire en retour, si tu ne viens pas avec nous. Enfin si tu es d'accord. Dit-elle regardant la jeune fille aux cheveux dorés.

Je serrais les poings, personne ne m'avait demandé de faire quelque chose pour qui que ce soit. Cependant, son regard insistant, me permit de comprendre que c'était, un truc très important, sans doute, pour le fameux voyage qu'elle comptait faire avec ces 6 enfants.

-Adana : Vous m'avez aidé, je tiens à vous rendre un service ! Je vais vous aider, vous pouvez compter sur moi, Anna. Fit-elle sérieuse, se levant brusquement du banc

-Anna : Je te remercie, jeune fille, je te revaudrais ça. Dit-elle souriante.

Le lendemain, nous nous rendîmes, a une immense porte, Anna l'avait appelé Eclipse. Anna avait dit que la porte ne pouvait s'ouvrir que si une Eclipse se formait, et c'était justement le jour d'une Eclipse.

-Anna : Ecoutes-moi Adana, Il y aura une Eclipse dans l'année X777, je voudrais que tu garde ce livre et le donner, la personne qui sera présente à ce moment-là pour ouvrir Eclipse, il faut que se soit une Heartfillia. Ce livre est la seule chose qui nous permettra de réussir le voyage a travers le temps, tu comprends ? expliqua Anna à Adana

-Adana : J'ai compris, vous pouvez compter sur moi, je garderais ce livre jusqu'au moment venu, Anna. Dit-elle

Ils entrèrent tous dans la porte, qui se refermais peux après. Je regardais ce livre, que Anna m'a confié.

-Adana : « Le Livre du Temps », hein ? Je vous promets, que j'apporterais ce livre, au bon moment, à cette Heartfillia, en X777, Anna. Promit-elle en regardant la Porte

Le Livre dans mes bras, je parti en la direction opposée a la porte, avec la forte conviction de réussir à tout jamais cette mission. Sans même savoir de quoi il en retournait, j'acceptais de faire confiance en Anna. Car elle avait réussi à me faire pleurer rien qu'en la regardant, ce qui n'étais pas donné à tout le monde. Pendant des Années, je ne fis plus de rencontres comme celles de Zeleph ou même d'Anna. Mais un drame des plus chaotique refaisais surface. Les Dragons qui étaient jusque là en paix, rompirent la trêve éditée en X222, se réattaquèrent, avec pour même sujet, les Humains. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé, de m'en tenir à ma mission et ne partcipierait pas à tout ça.

Nous sommes en l'an X344, et la guerre viens d'être déclarée

 **Fin du Chapitre 10.**


	12. Hors-Série 1,2

**Hors-Série N°1,2 : La Cartographie du Monde 2 (Chapitre 10,5)**

 **Episode de Cartographie 2 : Le continent de Zentys**

* * *

Région Arknatik :

La Région Arknatik, la plus boréale de Zentys, est totalement isolée des Régions plus chaudes, elle est murée par les monstres de neiges de la Région du Sud, la Chaînes Transcontinentale Ishgaro-Zentyséenne, et par l'Océan Polaire du Nord. La Température y est exécrable, elle ne monte jamais au-dessus de 0°C, le sol y est gelé en permanence, les vents y sont mordant, de se fait les installations humaines y sont presque inexistante, de plus, la rigueur du climat empêche de nombreux développements nécessaires à la vie, sous toutes ses formes, les seuls coins de chaleurs se situes à l'extrême Sud, adossés aux montagnes, sur les côtes des fleuves dont le givre fond uniquement en Juillet, et ou le Saumon y est une denrée inestimable, la vie y est durablement bien mieux fournie dans l'Est dont le Climat y est très légèrement plus favorable. Il n'y pleut presque jamais, le sol y est presque plat partout, le Relief y est terriblement plus présent dans le Sud ou l'un des plus hauts sommets du monde se situe dans la Région du Sud. Du fait du climat, les Hivers y sont très rudes.

Biodiversité : Très Faible

Infrastructure Humaine : Quasiment Inexistante

Agriculture : Quasiment Nulle

Économie : Presque Impossible, sauf vers Urughnelhk

Courts d'Eau Recensés : 3, les fleuves coulent seulement en Juillet ou ils ne sont pas gelés

Lacs Connus de la Région : 4, fournissent la nourriture dont a besoins les habitants

Climat : Arctique intégralement

Pluviométrie : le plus faible du continent, 110 mm / an

Température : moyenne de -20°C

Altitude Moyenne : 70 m

Point Culminant : Mont Arknatik, 9 755 m, un des plus haut sommet du Continent et du Monde

Hivers : Arctique intégralement

* * *

Région Montagnes Trans-Continentales :

Exclusivement composé de montagnes, la Chaîne de Montagne Transcontinentale Ishgaro-Zentyséenne, donne de nombreux avantages pour les Régions plus au Sud sur le Contient de Zentys. Au Nord se trouve la Région Arknatik et l'Océan Polaire Nord, Au Sud la Région borde les Côtes de la Caspienne, Urughnelhk, Les Marécages de Zentys, à l'Est la Région fait mur au Bras Nord de Zentys et l'Océan Jiirnakjzétzique. La chaîne de montagnes concentre la plus grosse concentration de sommets, en effet, il y a plusieurs dizaines de sommets dépassant les 8 000 mètres, dont des sommets de plus de 9 500 se comptant sur les doigts d'une main. La Région protège du froid intense qui règne plus au Nord, les régions du Sud, ne nombreux cours d'eau coulent vers le Sud, mais 3 coulent vers le Nord, mais ne peuvent courir que le mois de Juillet, Certaines montagnes n'ont pas de sommets pointus, et donc, des lacs à leur sommets gelé et inhabités. L'Agriculture et le Commerce n'existent uniquement sur les Versants et les Vallées. L'économie est principalement fluviale, sauf dans l'Ouest, ou l'économie se fait sur la Caspienne, principale source de revenu du Continent. Les Vallées du Sud uniquement sont habitées, là ou il y fait mieux vivre, de rares villages de type andine sont établis sur quelques versants Sud des montagnes. Le climat est essentiellement montagnard, du fait de nombreux étages de relief et de nombreuse variété de biodiversité affectée par le relief, la région connait tout les types d'hivers.

Biodiversité : Très Faible

Infrastructure Humaine : Est existant uniquement dans les vallées de la région

Agriculture : Faible, uniquement dans les Vallées de la région, sinon, inexistante

Économie : Fluviale, sauf dans la vallée la plus à l'ouest, commerce avec la Caspienne

Courts d'Eau Recensés : 32, dont 3 gelés qui coulent en Juillet vers le Nord

Lacs Connus de la Région : 4, dans le Sud uniquement, là ou c'est possible

Climat : Montagnard Uniquement

Pluviométrie : Faible, 150 mm / an

Température : -27°C aux sommets, 0°C sur les versants, 12°C dans les Vallées du Sud

Altitude Moyenne : 880 m, altitudes des versants moyens des monts de la Région

Point Culminant : 10 880 m, Mont Zentys, 33 sommets de plus de 8 000 m

Hivers : La Région connait tout les types d'hivers possible

* * *

Région Côtes de la Caspienne :

Les côtes de la Caspienne, font face à la Région Antigonides d'Ishgar, et font intermédiaire à la Région Anti-Antigonides qui la borde de tout côté sauf au Nord, au Nord-Est et à l'Ouest, bordé par la Mer Caspienne et par la Chaîne Transcontinentale du Nord mais aussi par la région Urughnelhk, très semblable au Chili. Les Infrastructures humaines de la région, sont les plus modernes du continent, plus loin dans les terres, Agriculture et biodiversité se couple avec harmonie. L'économie se fait sur la Caspienne, mais de nombreuses denrées proviennes de tout Zentys, et vont en destination de la Région Antigonides. De climat méditerranéen , il devient très vite, en s'enfonçant dans les terres, Tempéré. Malgré l'étroitesse du territoire, la pluviométrie et la température vont dans le Sens du Climat, Chaud et sec d'une part et humide d'autre part dans les terres, cependant il y pleut plus que dans une région au climat méditerranéenne normale, ceci étant dû au relief de la Région voisine de l'Est. Le Sommet culminant se situe près de la frontière est, mais le sommet étant intégralement situé dans la région, le versant tombe à pique dans la région voisine, la région connait un hiver typique du climat.

Biodiversité : Moyenne

Infrastructure Humaine : Très forte sur les côtes et Importante sur l'intérieur

Agriculture : Importante dans les terres

Économie : Marchande, vers Antigonides sa jumelle et voisine d'Ishgar

Courts d'Eau Recensés : 16, naissant sur la frontière Est, coulants tous vers l'Ouest

Lacs Connus de la Région : 0, le climat et le relief ne le permettent pas

Climat : Méditerranéen, Tempéré à l'Est

Pluviométrie : 680 mm / an

Température : 28°C de moyenne toute l'année

Altitude Moyenne : 400 m

Point Culminant : 7 362 m, Mont Krakchh

Hivers : Hivers doux le plus souvent

* * *

Région Urughnelhk :

Urughnelhk, ou plutôt, la région d'Ur, est une des plus petites région de Zentys, et peut-être aussi du monde, n'ayant aucuns accès a la mer, les seuls coins d'eaux se situent dans l'Est mais aussi des cours d'eau qui naissent dans l'Ouest avant de s'enfoncer vers le Sud-Est, au nombre de 5, 3 d'entre eux naissent en partie dans la Région du nord. Ur est une région accidenté, moins que sa Voisine du Nord, mais possède tout de même des sommets de plus de 6 000 m, ses voisines du Nord étant plus imposantes encore. Ur est fermée par la chaîne transcontinentale, sa voisine du Nord, Au Sud, ce sont les immenses terres fertiles du centre de Zentys, à qui il ne faut pas confondre la situation géographique avec les Marécages de Zentys, les plus grands du monde, à l'Est, à l'Ouest et Sud-Ouest il s'agit de la région Anti-Antigonides, mais le passage est ouvert sur la Région s'opposant a Antigonides, les Côtes de la Caspienne qui possède une frontière, bien que petite, au Nord-Ouest. La Région d'Urughnelhk, est certainement petite, mais son cœur est grand comme Zentys, en effet la Région cultive a grande échelle, le Riz, denrée indispensable sur le continent, cultivée essentiellement sur Zentys, une part importante de ce Riz, provient d'Ur, mais tout le reste provient de sa voisine australe, la population étant principalement rurale, les infrastructures humaines n'y sont donc pas très développées, mais la biodiversités a quand même sû garder ses droits dans certains lieux. Le riz demandant un fort taux d'humidité, le fait que le climat ne le permet, diminue grandement son rendement, néanmoins il y fait suffisamment bon, pour la ressources puisse y pousser en paix. Hormis sa voisine du Nord, la région possède l'altitude moyenne la plus haute du Continent, malgré tout, la ressource essentiel du continent gèle dans cette région, car il faut au Riz, un hivers que Ur ne peut lui donné, et ce même si le thermomètre ne descend jamais en dessous de 15°C.

Biodiversité : Moyenne

Infrastructure Humaine : Moyenne, Faible à Très Faible, dans le Nord-Est, l'Ouest, et le Sud

Agriculture : Le riz est une des cultures du Continent les plus présents

Économie : Agraire, cultures de Riz très présents

Courts d'Eau Recensés : 5 naissant dans l'Ouest, coulant tous vers le Sud-Est

Lacs Connus de la Région : 4 tous dans l'Est

Climat : Continental au Nord, Tempéré au Sud

Pluviométrie : 350 mm / an

Température : 24°C au Sud, 19°C au Nord

Altitude Moyenne : 550 m

Point Culminant : 6 180 m, Mont Urughnelh

Hivers : Hivers Normaux le plus souvent

* * *

Région Bras du Nord de Zentys :

Le Bras Nord de Zentys, aussi appelé, le Grand Bras de la Chimère, est la 3e Région du Nord-Zentys, pareille aux Côtes de la Caspienne mais en version horizontale, la Région est uniquement bordé par la terre par la Chaîne Transcontinentale à l'Ouest, le reste de la région est bordé par les Océan, Au Nord par l'Océan Polaire, et pour le reste, il s'agit de l'immense Océan Jiirnakjzétzique, Océan qui sépare 6 continents à lui seul. La Région est totalement exposée au froid du Nord, cependant il y fait plus chaud que dans les autres régions du Nord exposé de telle façon, Cela vient du fait que l'Océan du Sud, réchauffe la Partie Sud de la région, raison pour laquelle il y fait 6°C au plus faible de l'année, c'est dans l'Ouest, près des montagnes que la vie humaine est plus importante, sur le reste du territoire, on peut trouver de rare village, mis a l'abri de monts isolés, d'anciens ilot désolé, rattaché au Continent il y a plus de 20 Millions d'années. Du colza est d'autres sont cultivé dans le Centre et l'Est, dans ces rares foyés de peuplement, le Riz, est cultivé uniquement dans l'Ouest, cependant, sa culture est très limité, du fait du climat qui ne le permet pas, fort heureusement, il est cultivé dans des serres qui le couve en chaleur. Le Lac Guazrzzard, le seul connu dans les bras de la Chimère, est alimenté par un court d'eau, qui, une fois jeté dans le lac, se transforme a nouveau en fleuve, pour ce jeter dans l'Océan. Grâce à l'Océan du Sud, la région connait un hiver de type Tempéré.

Biodiversité : Moyenne

Infrastructure Humaine : Faible

Agriculture : Riz uniquement dans l'Ouest, Colza et autre dans les rares parcelles à l'Est.

Économie : Maritime, surtout sur les côtes de l'Océan Jiirnajzétzique de Zentys.

Courts d'Eau Recensés : 2 dans l'Ouest

Lacs Connus de la Région : 1, Lac Guazrzzard dans l'Ouest

Climat : Continental à Sub Arctique

Pluviométrie : 190 mm / an

Température : 6°C

Altitude Moyenne : 200 m

Point Culminant : 2 800 m, Mont Kjiyerti dans l'Ouest

Hivers : Hivers Normaux le plus souvent

* * *

Région Anti-Antigonides :

La Région Anti-Antigonides, ou le Grand J, est la 5e Région qui borde la Mer Caspienne, elle borde aussi de presque toute sa frontière la Région des Côtes de la Caspienne, elle est aussi une des Rares à posséder des côtes sur 3 mers, la Caspienne, l'Océan Circus équatorial au Nord, et à son extrême Est, La Mer de Micronésie. La région a pour frontière, la région de Ur, du Centre de Zentys et des Grandes Moussons. On peut aussi lui attribuer une frontière avec l'Archipel Exnothien, seule région insulaire de Zentys. Biodiversité et vie humaine se confond parfaitement, dans un paysage ou est dominé par un Climat provenant de l'Océan du Sud, le climat Tropical, Montagnard et continental existe dans cette région, cependant, leur présence est tellement faible, qu'il n'est pas vraiment possible de leur donner une véritable frontière climatique. D'un sud Équatorial, la Végétation change brusquement et devient Tempéré au Centre et au Nord, le Climat continental et Montagnard ne se fait qu'à de Très rares zones. Cette Région est la Seule du centre de Zentys qui ne contient aucun Lacs et encore moins de fleuves, il y a bien des fleuves qui coules du Nord, cependant aucunes d'entre elles n'entre sur le territoire, en fait elles servent principalement de frontières. La Région la plus basse du Continent, possède des zones en dessous du Niveau de la Mer, au nombre de 20, dont la plus basse, le Polder du Flerjjdoland, tombe à - 255 m et fait 125 km². Le Polder est dans une zone totalement désert, le seul lieu du Continent qui ne soit pas un désert a proprement parlé, mais dont le relief alentour empêche la pluie d'y tomber, même si au court de son histoire la Région du Polder a connu des pluies torrentielles, il s'agit en fait de l'Ancien Lac de Bonneville. On dit que cet ancien lac a commencé a s'assécher avant la fin de la Civilisation Kourile, lorsque la Guerre Technologique pris fin en l'an -XXX1, le Lac était déjà vide, il s'agissait de la plus grosse source d'eau douce du monde, loin devant les lacs voisins de l'Est : Erye et Baïkal. Le Lit du fleuve Flerjjdoland, allait de l'ancien lac et se jetait dans l'Océan, Ce fleuve a couvé la seconde Civilisation du Monde, celle de Harappa, qui aurait vécue à partir de - 6 700 av. G.-C. (G.-C. = Grand Cataclysme). Le grand J ne possède pas de terre pouvait être cultivées afin de faire promouvoir l'agriculture, néanmoins, la Région vie grâce au Tourisme qu'offre le Polder de Flerjjdoland au Nord, mais aussi avec l'extraction minérale, le Grand J offre de très gros filons de certaines terres nécessaires aux Hommes, mais ce n'est pas tout, la Région possède des revenus très important grâce à la Mer, le commerce maritime étant très important, surtout avec les lignes de commerces maritimes qui proviennent des 3 bras de la Chimère, mais aussi avec l'Archipel Exnothien. La Région la plus basse de Zentys, ne possède pas de point culminant de plus de 500 m, plus haut que le Col de Fazjaa au nord de la Région. Pour des raisons qui dépasse tout les scientifiques du Monde la Région ne connait pas le moindre hiver et ce même dans le Nord du Grand J. Le Dernier Hiver que la Région à connu date d'avant la Guerre Technologique ( - X291 à - XXX1 )

Biodiversité : Moyenne

Infrastructure Humaine : Moyenne

Agriculture : Inexistante

Économie : Minérale, Maritime, Tourisme

Courts d'Eau Recensés : 1, Ancien Fleuve, Fleuve Flerjjdoland, un lit de 2 150 km de long

Lacs Connus de la Région : 1, Ancien plus grand Lac d'eau douce, Lac de Bonneville, 475 m²

Climat : Équatorial au Sud, Tempéré au Centre et au Nord

Pluviométrie : 1 980 mm / an

Température : 33°C toute l'année

Altitude Moyenne : 50 m

Point Culminant : 500 m, Col du Fazjaa

Hivers : Pas d'Hivers le plus souvent

Particularité Topographique : Polder du Flerjjdoland à - 255 m en dessous du niveau de la mer

* * *

Région Les Grandes Moussons :

Au sud du Centre de Zentys, La région du Grand J à l'Ouest, le Bras Sud de la Chimère à l'Est, L'Archipel Exnothien, la Mer de Micronésie et l'Océan Circus Équatorial au Sud. La région des grandes Moussons est une fédération d'une multitude de petits états, elle-même vassale d'un État encore plus puissant, La République Populaire du Nord. Biodiversité et Infrastructure humaine sont ici totalement inversement proportionné, en effet si la biodiversité est très forte dans le centre et le sud,ceci étant du au climat que la région possède, les infrastructure humaine y est faible, voir quasiment inexistante, à l'inverse dans le nord, ce sont ces même infrastructures qui domine la biodiversité. forte d'une économie forestière florissante, la destination des marchandises ne passent pas vers le sud et l'Océan Équatoriale, mais par le Nord, un centre de commerce important ce situant dans la Région du Nord, avant de partir pour la région Antigonides plus à l'Ouest. Le djernizd, seul fleuve naissant dans la région, cours avec les autres venant du Nord, vers le Sud, pour se jeter dans l'Océan Équatorial. Les grandes Moussons tiennent leurs noms de par le climat mais aussi des fortes précipitations qui s'y abattent, à peine moins de 2 000 mm au Nord, il y tombe 3 000 mm / an au Sud. ceci vient du fait qu'Au Nord il y fait un climat Tempéré Chaud, Au Centre le climat y est Tropical, au Sud, c'est plus le climat Équatorial qui domine, malgré tout la température reste stable toute l'année, s'échelonnant à 30°C. D'une altitude moyenne tout a fait respectable, le fleuve nait dans le Nord-Ouest et prends sa source dans le mont du même nom. du fait de climats chauds, qui ne le permettent pas, la région ne connaitra jamais le plus petit hiver.

Biodiversité : Moyenne dans le Nord, Très Forte dans le Centre et le Sud

Infrastructure Humaine : Très Forte au Nord, Faible à Inexistante dans le Sud et le Centre

Agriculture : Canne à Sucre Principalement, Quelques comptoirs d'épices sur les côtes Sud

Économie : Forestière, tournée vers Urugnelhk au Nord

Courts d'Eau Recensés : 1, le Djernizd qui coule vers le sud, depuis le Nord-Ouest

Lacs Connus de la Région : 70 dans le Sud principalement

Climat : Tropical au Centre, Équatorial au Sud, Tempéré au Nord

Pluviométrie : 1 900 mm / an au Nord à plus de 3 000 mm / an au Sud

Température : 30 °C toute l'année

Altitude Moyenne : 175 m

Point Culminant : 4 880, Mont Djernizd dans le Nord-Ouest

Hivers : Pas d'hivers le plus souvent

* * *

Région Centre Zentys :

Le Centre de Zentys est bordé par la région de Ur, au Nord, par la région du Grand J à l'Ouest, par la Fédérations des Grandes Moussons au Sud, par les Marécages de Zentys au Nord-Est, par le Petit bard de la Chimer à l'Est, la Région est ouverte sur la mer, au Sud-Est, sur l'Oecéan Jiirnakjzétzique et l'Archipel du Sud. La région centre la seule entité politique du Continent, La République Populaire du Nord, on l'appelle aussi, Union de Zentys ou plus simplement République Soviétique Populaire et Démocratique de Zentys (R.S.P.D.Z), même si le régime du pays ne corresponds pas au nom. Végétation, Biodiversité, infrastructure Humaine et Agriculture, y sont parfaitement dosé, parfaitement harmonisé, tout y est disposé parfaitement uniformément sur l'ensemble de la Région, il n'y à aucuns trou qui pourrait poser des problèmes, mis à part les montagnes. Nombre de cours d'aux proviennent du Grand Nord, mais seuls 9 d'entre eux naissent directement dans l'État Communiste. Le riz culture du continent de Zentys nourris et fournis le reste du continent, et constitue le plus gros revenu de la région. Les 9 fleuves qui naissent ici, finissent pour la plupart en Lac, au nombre de 5, certains sont plus grand que d'autre, notamment 2,les Lacs de Erye et Baïkal, sont les sources d'eau douce les plus grands du monde, mais sont de moindres envergures que le monstre aujourd'hui disparut, le Lac de Bonneville. Le seul et unique climat de la région c'est le tempéré, mais il y pleut plus fort que dans des régions de même climat. Il y fait relativement bon, mais si la région y était plus basse il y ferais beaucoup plus chaud, en effet la Région se situe elle-même sur un plateau, presque à 800 m de haut, dans le Nord ce situe le Lac Erye qui possède un mont du même nom. Bien qu'ils ne durent jamais très longtemps les hivers que l'on trouve ici sont normaux.

Biodiversité : Moyenne

Infrastructure Humaine : Très Forte, disposé uniformément sur le territoire

Agriculture : Forte, disposé uniformément sur le territoire

Économie : La culture du Riz constitue la majeur partie du revenue de la région

Courts d'Eau Recensés : 9, naissants dans l'Ouest coulant vers l'Est dont 2 vers le sud

Lacs Connus de la Région : 5, dont les Lacs Erye et Baïkal, les plus grands du monde

Climat : Tempéré, sur tout le territoire

Pluviométrie : 1 200 mm / an

Température : 24 °C sur tout le territoire

Altitude Moyenne : 780 m, la plus haute de Zentys

Point Culminant : 5 120 m, Mont Erye, dans le nord de la Région

Hivers : Hivers normaux, le plus souvent

* * *

Région Bras Central de Zentys :

Le Petit Bras de la Chimère, ou le bras du centre de Zentys, n'est bordé que par le Centre de Zentys, et son État Communiste, le reste est occupé par l'Immense Océan Jiirnakjzétzique. La région n'est pas connue pour être très riche, mais est riche d'un patrimoine naturel sous-marin, car ces récifs sous-marins sont une des merveilles de la nature. La Région est plus pauvre que les autres de Zentys, elle est devenue tributaire de sont puissant voisin de l'Ouest. Région qui serpente dans l'océan, elle est trop étroite pour permettre des fleuves ou des lacs, il y fait frais, pour un climat méditerranéen à l'Est, mais est presque idéale, dans le reste de la région ou le climat est tempéré. Le Petit bras de la Chimère est une des 3 région de Zentys ou le point culminant est en dessous de 1 000 m. Enfin les hivers y sont tout à fait normaux.

Biodiversité : Faible, Moyenne dans l'Ouest

Infrastructure Humaine : Moyenne dans l'Est, Faible dans le reste de la région

Agriculture : Moyenne dans le Centre, Très Faible, dans l'Est, Faible dans l'Ouest

Économie : Commerce de Poissons ou de Fournitures Navals principalement

Courts d'Eau Recensés : 0, la région est trop étroite pour sa

Lacs Connus de la Région : 0, la Région est trop étroite pour sa

Climat : Tempéré dans l'Ouest et le Centre, Méditerranéen dans l'Est

Pluviométrie : 220 mm / an

Température : 17°C

Altitude Moyenne : 200 m

Point Culminant : 980 m, Col de la Chimère

Hivers : Hivers Normaux le plus souvent

* * *

Région Marécages de Zentys :

La Région des Marécages, se situe au Nord-Est de Zentys, est bordée par les Montagnes du Nord au Nord, par le Centre de Zentys à l'Ouest et au Sud, elle borde l'Océan Jiirnakjzétzique. 2 fleuves venant des monts du Nord coulent sur le territoire de façon Nord-Ouest / Sud-Est. Ces deux fleuves finissent en deltas qui empêche le fait d'avoir des lacs sur le territoire. Le climat méditerranéen règne en maitre, mais le climat tempéré est présent au Nord et un peu à l'Ouest. Il y pleut très fort sur tout le territoire, a près de 2 000 mm / an au Nord et à 2 500 mm / an au Sud. Malgré que la région soit situé dans une zone de climat tempéré, il y fait plus de 30°C sur le territoire, le fait que les terres de la région soient a plus de 100 m d'altitude permet de rendre plus frais la température, mais les vents et courants chauds qui viennent du Sud, contrebalance tout cela. Sa situation Géographique fait de cette région la seule de ce côté du continent un point culminant à plus de 1 000 m. malgré une température plus élevée que la moyenne, les hivers y sont plutôt doux. Concernant son Économie la région possède la plus grosse production de thé, de Porcelaine et de Café du continent, et même du Monde, un Thé et un café très réputé dans le monde entier. La Porcelaine de Zentys est vendue sur tout le continent, et est présente depuis l'an X233 dans la région d'Antigonides.

Biodiversité : Importante, Moyenne dans le Nord

Infrastructure Humaine : Faible, Moyenne dans le Nord

Agriculture : Cultures de Thé, de Porcelaine et de Café principalement

Économie : A destination d'Anti-Antigonides et la Mer Caspienne

Courts d'Eau Recensés : 2 venant du Nord, coulant vers le Sud

Lacs Connus de la Région : 0

Climat : Méditerranéen, Tempéré au Nord et à l'Ouest

Pluviométrie : 1 900 mm / an au Nord à 2 500 mm / an au Sud

Température : 32°C sur l'intégralité du territoire

Altitude Moyenne : 110 m

Point Culminant : 1 150 m, Mont Bkifford

Hivers : Hivers doux le plus souvent

* * *

Région Bras du Sud de Zentys :

Le troisième bras de la Chimère, le bras Sud de la Chimère, est bordée par l'Ouest, par les grandes Moussons, et son État fédéral, vassal de l'état Communiste au Nord de cette région-ci, pour le reste elle borde l'Océan Jiirnakjzétzique, à l'Est et au Nord, le 3e bras borde aussi la Mer des Micronésies et l'Archipel Exnothien au Sud. D'une moyenne importante, la biodiversité baisse un peu dans l'Ouest, à l'inverse les infrastructures Humaines y sont importantes, mais sont inexistantes dans l'Est et le Centre, telle une forêt vierge. La soie et le coton y sont massivement produit surtout dans le centre. Son Économie est principalement forestière dans le centre et l'Est. La région est trop étroite pour permettre que des perturbations topographiques tel que Fleuves et Lacs puissent exister. De climat Tropical, la région est plus méditerranéen à l'Ouest. Sur tout le territoire la pluviométrie est très forte à 3 000 mm / an, et sa température est une des plus élevée du continent, avec plus de 30°C sur tout le territoire. la région est la 4e plus basse du continent en moyenne d'altitude, et une des 3 dont la hauteur maximal se situe en-dessous du kilomètre à la verticale. La Région ne connais pas d'hivers.

Biodiversité : Importante, Faible dans l'Ouest

Infrastructure Humaine : Importante dans l'Ouest, Inexistante dans l'Est et le Centre

Agriculture : Soie et Coton dans le Centre principalement

Économie : Forestière dans le Centre et l'Est

Courts d'Eau Recensés : 0, la Région est trop étroite pour sa

Lacs Connus de la Région : 0, la région est trop étroite pour sa

Climat : Tropical, Méditerranéen dans l'Ouest

Pluviométrie : 3 000 mm / an

Température : 36°C dans l'Est, 30°C dans l'Ouest

Altitude Moyenne : 75 m

Point Culminant : 500 m, Col de l'Ouest

Hivers : Pas d'Hivers le plus souvent

* * *

Région Insulaire de Zentys :

La Région Insulaire de Zentys, un des deux archipels du monde, se situe a l'extrême Sud de Zentys, la région est centrée sur la Mer des Micronésies et l'Archipel Exnothien, la région insulaire borde les régions Anti-Antigonides, les grandes Moussons, le Centre de Zentys, et le 3e Bras de la Chimère au Nord, ailleurs la région est entouré presque exclusivement par l'Océan Circus Équatoriale, et à son extrême est, par l'Océan Jiirnakjzétzique. Il s'agit d'une région assez particulière au sein du continent de Zentys, en effet con caractère est étrange en de nombreux points, et diffère de son type des autres régions de Zentys, c'est la raison pour laquelle l'archipel est un Continent isolé a par entière, mais pour cette représentation du monde, la région est rattaché au continent de Zentys. De Nombreux animaux et végétaux sont exotiques et ne vivent que dans certaines iles, de ce fait, la biodiversité est la plus riche de tout Zentys. Les humains ne s'y sont installés que depuis le 1e Siècle, vers l'an XX45, et en de tout temps la région est restée isolée du reste du mode, et ce même si elle est largement ouverte. le fait qu'elle soit isolée provient des récifs qui détruisent littéralement tout les navires même les plus robustes par beau ou mauvais temps, seuls les marins qui connaissent par cœur ces îles peuvent y naviguer sans crainte. Les humains qui vivent ici, sont principalement des marchands et des pirates, la Piraterie est le premier type de commerce à avoir découvert ces îles, avant de s'y installer presque définitivement, la Piraterie existe ici depuis l'an XX55. De nombreuses îles ne peuvent accueillir la vie Humaine, et sans une quelconque culture impossible de réellement y vivre. Aujourd'hui la région ne produit aucuns revenu, ce qui est assez exceptionnel, quand on sait qu'une ligne de commerce passe juste à son Nord. Géographiquement la région est divisé en 4 archipels, l'archipel de Tarim, de la Ligne, du Levant et celui des Gillberts, respectivement à l'Ouest, Centre, Au Sud-Est, et à l'extrême Nord-Est, seul l'archipel de Tarim est habité, mais on trouve une infrastructure de toute petite taille, les chefs-lieus des Archipels, sur les plus grandes îles des trois autres archipels, même si l'Archipel des Gillberts, est le plus jeune de la Région, et ne comporte pas vraiment d'île de grande taille. L'Archipel de Tarim, est constitué de 5 iles toutes habitées, situé sur l'Ouest de l'Archipel Exnothien, se sont toutes des îles rocailleuses, mais très riche en biodiversité, dont leur naissance remonte a près de 48 Millions d'années. Le Suivant, est l'Archipel de la Ligne, dans le centre de l'Archipel Exnothien, une seule est habitée, l'Archipel est nommé de cette façon, car elle sont alignée les unes aux autres, les îles sont vieilles de près de 39 Millions d'Années. Le troisième Archipel est celui du Levant, on l'appelle ainsi, car on pensais jusqu'à la découvert des Gillberts que le soleil ne se levait que depuis ces îles, avant de se coucher sur l'horizon de l'Est, elles sont constituées d'atolls principalement, ces îles sont âgées de 22 Millions d'Années. Le dernier Archipel, situé très loin au Nord-Est, est celui des Gillberts, les premières habitations de cet Archipel y sont très récent, et ces îles sont apparus à la surface que très récemment elles aussi, de ce fait elles sont penchées sur la droite, alors que l'Archipel de Tarim est penché sur la Gauche, L'Archipel est jeune de 7,2 Millions d'Années. L'Archipel Exnothien est totalement recouvert par le Climat équatorial, est possède une température et une pluviométrie les plus élevées de Zentys et peut-être aussi du monde, avec 44°C en moyenne en Juillet, et une moyenne de 29°C courant hiver. La Région possède une très forte amplitude thermique, ce qui n'est pas courant pour un climat Équatorial. La Plus forte pluviométrie du continent de Zentys se situe ici, dans l'Archipel Exnothien, c'est peut dire qu'il pleut presque 365 jours par an, il y pleut presque 5 000 mm / an, et sa période de moussons représente presque toute la période d'été. Du fait du climat, la région ne connait pas d'hivers. De toutes les Régions du monde, l'Archipel Exnothien, est la plus jeune du monde.

Biodiversité : Riche

Infrastructure Humaine : Très Faible, des centaines îles sont inhabités

Agriculture : Très faible

Économie : Aucunes

Courts d'Eau Recensés : 0, la région n'est composé que d'îles

Lacs Connus de la Région : 0, la région n'est composé que d'îles

Climat : Équatorial

Pluviométrie : 4 800 mm / an

Température : 44°C en Juillet-Aout, 29°C en Novembre-Janvier

Altitude Moyenne : 0 m

Point Culminant : 30 m

Hivers : Pas d'Hivers le plus souvent


	13. Années X344 à X422

**Chapitre 11 : La Seconde Guerre Civile et la fin de l'Ère des Dragons (De l'an X344 à l'an X422)**

Avril X344 :

La Guerre entre dragons fut à nouveau donnée ! Et comme j'avais décider de me tenir à une mission en particulier, que m'avait confié Anna Heartfillia, je restais loin du conflit entre Dragon. Le Premier conflit était déjà terrible, et les marques de cet affrontement, ne fit pas totalement oublier, le nombre de dragons belligérants était tout aussi réduit. Sur les 870 000 de la Première Guerre, seuls 23 000 avaient survécus. Lors de ce second conflit, les troupes étaient bien moins nombreuses. De ce que j'avais pu voir … 240 000 Ennemis et 220 000 Alliés. Le conflit allait durer 77 ans, soit 7 ans de plus que le premier conflit.

Les affrontements étaient partout, impossible de rester cacher plus d'un mois. Surtout que je salissais les beaux vêtements qu'Anna m'avait donné, et sa me mettait en rogne … Cependant, cette guerre ne me concernant pas, je dû me résoudre à ne pas frapper.

Année X375 :

Fuyant, les affrontements, j'entrais dans une grande ville, dont j'ignorais le nom, essayant de trouver un coin ou me mettre, j'entrais dans un immense palais. Je cours dans ce palais. Descendait de nombreux escaliers, descendait de nombreux étages, jusqu'à trouver des habitants, dans ces sous-sols.

-… : Halte ! Qui êtes-vous ?! s'écria-un soldat

-… : Du calme, elle a dû venir ici, en fuyant la guerre des Dragons. Fit une personne visiblement respectée

-Adana : Oui … je … pardon d'être entrée comme une voleuse. Fit la jeune fille

Plus tard, un autre soldat revint.

-Soldat 1 : Alors ?! fit une de soldat

-Soldat 2 : Les affrontements de dragons se sont éloignés, la ville est sauve, mais on entend encore les dragons dans les environs les plus lointain de la ville. Fit le second soldat

-Soldat 3 : Votre majesté, que fait-on ? demanda le troisième soldat

-… : Mes cher concitoyens, les affrontements se sont éloignés, le danger est encore présent, mais s'il y a un danger s'approchant, revenez tous ici, pour l'heure, rentrez chez vous, merci. Dit la personne appelé votre majesté.

En effet, les affrontements c'étaient déplacés plus loin, mais le danger était toujours présent. Mis à part quelques fois on le conflit retint de violence, la ville repris un court normal d'existence.

En l'an X400, les dragons Coexistant, avaient eu dans l'idée d'utiliser des humains, pour leur permettre de gagner la guerre, La Magie Anti-Dragon venait d'exploser. Et pendant tout le reste du conflit, les 21 années qui suivirent, Humains et Dragons firent armes égales.

J'appris le nom de la ville ou je m'étais réfugiée, Crocus, et Mercurius, était le nom du palais dans lequel j'étais entré.

En Mars X420, une division de Dragons Annihilant, s'approcha de Crocus, pour mettre la ville a sang. Moi, qui avait refusé net, de prendre parti de cette guerre, n'avait plus le choix, je devais défendre cette ville coute que coute.

Bataille de Crocus :

12 Mars X420 à 20 Mars X420

Victoire Alliée

Force en Présence : 1 Allié et 5 000 ennemis

Pertes : 5 000 Ennemis (tous tués par Law)

A la fin du combat, j'utilisais le même sort que lors du premier conflit, et les effets furent des plus spectaculaires. Le dirigeant de Crocus, fut ébahit par la Puissance de « Law ».

-… : Cette magie … Je la reconnais ! dit-il en regardant, la colonne de lumière de « Law »

Au centre de la ville, tous les habitants de Crocus, s'approchèrent de moi.

-… : Jeune fille, vous avez sauvé Crocus, mais la magie que vous avez utilisée m'intrigue, je vous demande de me suivre au palais pour en discuter. Dit-il

Je le suivais, et au palais de Mercurius :

-… : Je me présente, je suis José E. Fiore, je suis le Duc de Fiore, Duc de la République Méridionale. Et voici ma Fille la Comtesse Iris E. Fiore. Se présentait-il, lui et sa fille sur leur trône, a la fille-chat

-Adana : Je m'appelle Adana Veteris. Dit-elle se présentant simplement

-Duc José : Dites-moi Adana, j'ai entendu parler de cette magie que vous avez utilisée, qui vous l'a apprise ? Se sort a été vu, la première fois, en l'an X222, d'où tenez-vous cette magie ?

-Adana : C'est moi qui l'ai inventé, en fait. Répondit-elle

-Duc José : Quoi, impossible, vous devriez être morte depuis longtemps, si c'était le cas. Fit-il d'une voix grave

-Adana : Je ne vais pas vous mentir Duc de Fiore, mais, c'est la vérité. C'est moi qui ai utilisé « Law » Ce jour-là, le 27 Mai X222. Dit-elle

-Soldat : Votre Altesse ! Votre Altesse ! Regardez ! On a retrouvé des Archives de la Première Guerre des Dragons ! fit un soldat, tenant, dans ses mains des documents anciens, et qui les tendait au Duc José

Le duc, regarda attentivement ces documents. Et pris une expression choquée.

-Duc José : Il y a trop de coïncidences, Oreilles et queue de chat, des cheveux, le tout doré ! dit-il de plus en plus choqué

Je ne dis rien, je laissais ce personnage, regarder les documents, puis me regarder moi, en alternance, jusqu'où je le vit rester interdit. Et puis il reprit parole.

-Duc José : Vous êtes vraiment l'Héroïne de la Première Guerre Civile ? Mais Alors comment faites vous pour … rester comme ça ?! Demanda-t-il a la jeune fille

-Adana : Je venais d'avoir 7 ans que la guerre pris fin, et j'ai 9 ans aujourd'hui … A cause de la Malédiction de Varna, je vieilli d'1 an tous les siècles, d'où ma longévité extrême … Des Guerres j'en ai vue, moi qui suis née avant le Grand Cataclysme, en l'an -X117, Exactement, je connais parfaitement les horreurs que cela peut entrainer. Expliqua-t-elle

-Iris : Le Grand Cataclysme ?! Mais c'est une légende ! dit-elle

-Adana : Absolument pas ! J'en suis la preuve vivante ! Vous pouvez toujours me passer à un détecteur de mensonge, si vous voulez, mais je ne mens pas … Je ne sais pas mentir, en fait. S'exclama-t-elle

-Duc José : Vous semblez vraiment sincère en tout cas. Mais, il nous faut des preuves, en possédez-vous ? demanda le duc à Adana

-Adana : Tout a commencé, quand j'avais 5 ans, en l'an -X112, avant le Grand Cataclysme, …

Pendant plusieurs heures, je racontais tout ce que j'avais vécu jusque-là, j'ajoutais des détails sur mes premiers voyages sur le dos de Sapiens. Comment j'avais réussi à utiliser mon premier sort en l'an XX12, l'Attaque des Archéoptazatéryxs en l'an XX34, La grande assemblée des Dragons en l'an X103, l'invention de la Magie Anti-Dragon en l'an X137, La Création de « Law » en l'an X160, La déclaration de guerre Menant à la Première Guerre Civile des Dragons en l'an X177, les victoires de l'an X200, le Traité de Paix, de l'an X222. Tous deux restèrent interdit durant toute l'histoire, aucuns ne posaient de question, moi qui avait une mémoire impressionnante, je me souvenais de tout. A la fin, quand je finissais de tout raconter, ils se reprirent et durent bien accepter que je fisse raconter la stricte vérité. Ils avaient fini par me croire.

-Adana : Même si j'ai 9 ans aujourd'hui, ou plutôt 461 ans réellement, je voyage toujours pour que je puisse finirai ce que j'ai commencé, mais, c'est fatiguant de voyager toute seule, sans endroit où dormir … finit-elle

-Duc José : Vous m'envoyez désoler Adana. Fit-il d'un ton désolé

-Adana : Vous n'y êtes pour rien, moi aussi je crois qu'il faut se montrer méfiant envers les autres, j'ai appris sa en rencontrant Anna Heartfillia, il y a plus de 60 ans maintenant. Dit-elle gênée

-Iris : Vous avez connue Anna Heartfillia ?! dit-elle surprise

-Adana : Oui ! Elle m'a aidé, et j'ai tenue à lui rendre service, alors j'entends de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle ma demander de faire. Expliqua-t-elle

-Duc José : Anna Heartfillia, était une bonne amie a moi. Vous dites avoir besoin d'un endroit où dormir ? Que diriez vous de vous reposer ici quelques temps ?

A ces mots, je sursautais, Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, le duc ma proposé de rester au palais pour m'y reposer.

-Adana : Si je ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien. Merci. Fit-elle timidement

-Iris : Vous avez sauvé notre Duché, on vous récompense, c'est normal. Dit la comtesse de Fiore

J'avais accepté, mais ce que j'ignorais, allais venir quelques jours après …

-Duc José : Adana, vous avez sauvé Crocus, je l'admets, mais vous voulez toujours rester toute seule ? N'avez-vous personne chez qui retourner ? demanda le duc

-Adana : Non personne … dit-elle d'une voix triste

-Iris : Alors que diriez vous de vous installer ici ? demanda la comtesse

-Adana : M'installer ici, chez vous, mais … je … bégayait-elle devant une telle proposition

-Duc José : Nous savons que vous aurez toujours envie de voyager, mais, n'avoir pas d'endroit ou revenir c'est déprimant, non ? Et puis nous avons une dette envers vous Adana. Ajouta-t-il

-Iris : Vous pourrez partir voyager, comme vous le faisiez, mais en acceptant, vous aurez un endroit ou vous reposer. Continua-t-elle

-Adana : En échange de cette dette, vous voulez me légitimer a vous, mais je pourrais toujours partir voyager, c'est sa que vous me dites ? fit-elle essayant de comprendre

-Duc José : Tout à fait ! fit-il souriant

-Adana : … Je … (Je pris un long moment pour réfléchir) … Merci pour votre proposition … Si j'ai toujours la possibilité de voyager avec sa … j'accepte. Fit-elle en se mettant à pleurer

J'avais accepté, de faire partie de la famille de Fiore, pour la première fois dans ma vie, une famille entière, humaine, m'accepta, moi, comme étant leur fille. Depuis la Mort de Sapiens, et la disparition d'Anna, cette nouvelle me rendit vraiment heureuse. Je m'appelais désormais Adana .

 **Fin du Chapitre 11.**


	14. Année X425

**Chapitre 12 : Adana Veteris-Fiore, La nouvelle Famille (An X425)**

2 Ans étaient passé depuis la Fin de la Seconde Guerre Civile des Dragons, et autant de temps était passé depuis que j'avais dit oui, a une vie dans une famille de Noble. Il m'a fallut 2 ans pour m'intégrer assez bien, a la Vie de Comtesse de Fiore. Je portais des vêtements luxueux, qui allaient parfaitement à ma petite taille, J'ai 9 ans, je le rappelle. Le Duc José, était devenu mon père adoptif, et Iris, ma grande sœur, et comme il a été convenu, le duc, me laisse libre de partir voyager, en tant que sa « Fille adoptive » et « Vétérane de la 1ere Guerre » il me laisse beaucoup de liberté, même si, parfois je me fais réprimander par lui, quand je fais quelque chose à ne pas faire. La Vie de Noble est terriblement compliquée, et quand j'y penses, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû accepter si vite.

En fait, on s'y fait, J'avais un nœud papillon qui cachait mes oreilles, et les robes que je portais, cachaient toujours ma queue dorée poilue de chat. En tant que Noble, je devais désormais, faire attention a ce que je disais. Mais même avec tout ça, la vie de noble ne me plaisait pas tant que ça. Cependant, me voir être respecter, même en tant que noble, me procurait un grand bonheur, que je n'avais pas vraiment connu. Et j'apprenais sans cesse de nouvelles choses. Lors des réceptions que donnait le Duc José, me donnait l'occasion d'utiliser ce que j'avais appris entre temps. Parfois nous allions même jusqu'à la Capitale Impériale de la République Méridionale, Tradanifalet, lors des Réceptions que donnait l'Empereur en Personne, lors de ces soirées, j'étais vraiment intimidée par tout ce monde, préférant rester près de mon « Père Adoptif » ou près d'Iris. A croire que j'étais devenue Agoraphobe, mais, non, loin de là, c'était vraiment de la timidité.

L'Empereur donnait une réception, un Gala, le 12 Février, donc nous nous y rendîmes, sans attendre, le problème, est qu'on avait découvert, durant le voyage, que je ne supportais pas les Moyens de transports, ils me refilaient la nausée, pourtant, tout allait mieux quand on s'arrêtait. J'appris bien plus tard que TOUS les Chasseurs de Dragons, étaient atteints de ce mal.

12 Février X425, Palais de Tradanifalet :

-Crieur-Sommelier : Le Duc José E. Fiore ! La Comtesse Iris E. Fiore ! La Comtesse Adana E. Fiore ! criait-il à la venue des trois personnes

-Iris : Nous y voilà, la Réception de l'Empereur. Alors Adana ? demanda-t-elle à Adana

-Adana : C'est juste … Je suis juste soufflé par tout ça, se monde et cette immense salle … mais, je crois qu'il a oublié de dire mon nom de famille … fit-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle

-Iris : Non, ce n'est pas ça. Comme tu fais partie de la Famille, tu as le droit à ce nom-là. Commença-t-elle

-Duc José : Quand on rentrera ou quand tu partiras en voyage, se sera uniquement Adana Veteris-Fiore, ou Adana Veteris-E. Fiore. C'est une sorte de privilège, si cela te convient mieux. Continuait-il

-Adana : D'accord, je comprends mieux. Merci … euh … père. Remercia-t-elle le Duc et s'en alla vers le buffet

La salle immense était remplie de Nobles, Ducs et Comtes, Je crois, qu'il y avait aussi des Rois, l'Empereur n'était pas encore arrivé. Sur les murs, étaient accrochés des tableaux, de personnes et de paysages. Et étaient tous très jolis à regarder, le duc m'avait dit de toucher avec les yeux, donc, je ne faisais que de les contempler d'un regard plus qu'admiratif.

-… : Vous aussi, vous aimez les peintures ? demanda une personne s'approchant d'Adana

-Adana : (Petit Sursaut) … Pfff … vous m'avez faite peur ! dit-elle se tenant le cœur

-… : Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Dit la personne désolée

-Adana : Ce n'est pas grave … Oui, se sont de très jolies peintures, mais je ne sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit, ni de qui les a peints. Fit-elle embêtée se grattant la nuque

-… : Il s'agit de l'Architecte Raphaël, c'était un savant qui faisais beaucoup de choses, ses toiles sont rares et précieuses. Tenez, celle en face de nous, C'est l'Empereur, actuel, en personne, quand il était plus jeune. L'Empereur Justinien IV. Expliqua-t-il

-Adana : L'Empereur Justinien IV ? Cette toile a été faite quand ? demanda-t-elle

-… : Elle a été réalisée, i ans. Sa Majesté Justinien IV, est le plus jeune Empereur de toute la République Méridionale. Commente-t-il

-Adana : C'est vrai ? Vous m'envoyer interdit … dit Adana surprise

-… : Je me présente, je suis l'Archiduc de Polovidztk, Herbert VII Polovidztk. Se présente-t-il

-Adana : Oui, nous n'avons pas été présentés … Je me nomme Adana E. Fiore, Je suis ravie et heureuse de vous rencontrer Roi Herbert VII. Se présente-t-elle peu après

-Herbert : Moi de même, chère comtesse. Venez, nous allons regarder, les autres toiles de Raphaël. Fit-il en tendant la main à Adana, avec le sourire

-Adana : Très volontiers, poursuivront la visite. Lui dit-elle en lui retournant son sourire avec le sien

Le Roi Herbert et moi, regardions les autres toiles de Raphaël, et me racontait diverses anecdotes sur ces mêmes croquis. Cette visite improviste dans le Grand Hall du Palais de l'Empereur Justinien IV, fit des plus instructifs, et m'émerveillait de tout ce que j'entendais, et dura plusieurs heures, vu le nombre de tableaux que la salle possédait. Une fois cela terminer, je remerciais ce bon roi bien aimable de la façon la plus courtoise possible, et me rendait du coté du buffet, ou c'étaient placés Iris, et le Duc José.

-Iris : Alors qu'as-tu fais ? demanda-t-elle à Adana

-Adana : J'ai rencontré le roi Herbert VII, et nous avons visité les Toiles de Raphaël, et j'avoue, que tout ces tableaux, c'est du grand art, y compris celui de Justinien IV, là-bas. Raconta-t-elle avant de pointer du doigt, le tableau de l'Empereur.

-Duc José : Je vois que tu es satisfaite de tout ce que tu as appris pour l'instant, exact ? dit-il

-Adana : Oui, Et j'ai été sidérée par tout ça, je me coucherais moins bête se soir … fit-elle en rigolant un peut

-Iris : Viens, nous allons te faire rencontrer les autres personnages importants de la soirée, avant l'arrivée de l'Empereur. Fit-elle en allant vers les autres nobles

-Adana : Oui, je te suis. Dit-elle en l'accompagnant

Une bonne partie de la soirée, avait pour but, de me faire rencontrer tous les Nobles présents au Gala donné par l'Empereur, et je ne fus pas au bout de mes peines. C'est fatiguant de se présenter a tout ces gens, mais je devais passer par là, hélas. Et puis vers 21 heures, par-là, L'Empereur fit sonner son arrivé, tout le monde se tut, et se regroupais, je faisais de même.

-Crieur-Sommelier : Son Altesse Impériale ! Justinien IV de Tradanifalet !

Tous, dans l'assemblée, criaient à tue-tête : « Vive l'Empereur Justinien IV ! », et autres trucs du même genre. Je vis cet Empereur, il était jeune, avait-il seulement moins de 20 ans … Et pourtant toutes les jeunes filles rêvaient de finir par l'épouser lui, et je les comprenais bien vites, même s'il ne me faisait que peu d'effet, je n'avais tout de même pas le droit d'aimer. Merci la Malédiction de Varna ! Il avait tout d'un séducteur, et son rang, n'arrangerait pas les choses. Il avait 42 000 000 de sujet quand même, le bougre ! Le Voisin rival du Nord, l'Empire de Pergrande, fort de 27 000 000 habitants, fonctionnait de la même manière, mais était beaucoup plus stable politiquement parlant, car, durant le gala, j'entendis divers complots, sans doute intriguaient-ils pour la course a la succession ou même une sécession totale. Ce qui conduirai à la dissolution totale de la République Méridionale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je discutais de tout et de rien avec Iris, j'entendis le son classique des instruments, l'heure de la danse en Valse, était arrivée. Un son magnifique, de l'Ère Classique de la Musique.

-… : Excusez-moi ? fit-une voix dans le dos d'Adana

Je me retournais vivement, et je vis l'Empereur, m'adressant la parole, je sentis directement monter en moi, de la Nervosité. Que devais-je lui dire ?! Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ?! Je me repris … Et, j'ai improvisé.

-Adana : Ça alors, son Altesse Impériale, que puis-je pour vous ? fit Adana, d'un ton, emplie de Nervosité

-Justinien IV : M'accorderiez-vous cette danse … mademoiselle … euh … fit le jeune Empereur, mais se tut car ne connaissant pas Adana

-Adana : Comtesse Adana E. Fiore, pour vous servir. fit-elle se présentant à Justinien IV

-Justinien IV : Me feriez-vous l'honneur, Comtesse Adana ? demanda-t-il courtoisement

-Adana : Avec Grand plaisir, Altesse Impériale. Répondit-elle avec autant de courtoisie

Nous nous déplacions au centre du hall, et nous commencions une valse, avec le rythme de la musique. Pendant la danse, ou tous les convives nous regardaient, l'Empereur lança la conversation.

-Justinien IV : Vous n'aimez pas la Valse ? Vous ne semblez pas très calme. Demanda-t-il

-Adana : Non, c'est vrai, vous avez raison, je suis quelqu'un qui aime voir le monde. Dit-elle

-Justinien IV : Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là, non plus, je préfèrerais pouvoir ne pas rester sur un trône. Dit-il honnêtement

-Adana : Vous préfèreriez être libre comme l'air ? fit-elle intriguée

-Justinien IV : Oui, un peu comme vous Comtesse Adana. Dit-il en effectuant un mouvement de rotation, connu dans la Valse

-Adana : Un peu comme moi ? Vous savez, je … fit-elle avant de se faire couper

-Justinien IV : Je la voix dans votre Regard, Vous êtes une personne qui à du combattre pour avoir sa liberté. En plus, vous semblez plus douée que certaines personnes, utilisez-vous la magie, Comtesse Adana ? demanda-t-il à Adana

-Adana : Oui, c'est exact, j'utilise la magie. Pourquoi, c'est proscrit dans l'Empire que vous dirigez ? questionna-t-elle

-Justinien IV : Non, pas du tout, C'est juste très rare, pour une gente dame, d'utiliser la Magie. Répondit-il

-Adana : Je vois, mais j'ai été interdite d'utiliser la Magie, dans des endroits de ce genre. Vous comprenez, je ne veux pas que ma famille soit ridiculisée ou délégitimée par mes fautes. Alors je fais très attention a ce que je fais. Expliqua-t-elle à l'Empereur

-Justinien IV : Oui, bien sûr je comprends, nous avons tous des obligations envers nos familles respectives. Fit-il ayant compris

-Adana : Je n'ose pas demander ce genre de choses à vous, Altesse Impériale. Dit-elle un peu gênée

-Justinien IV : Me demander quoi, mais faites donc. Ordonna-t-il

-Adana : Avant votre arrivée, j'ai vu un tableau de vous, peint par Raphaël, et l'Archiduc Herbert VII, m'a dit que cette toile, présente dans le Hall, avait été réalisée i ans … Donc je me demandais, quel âge vous aviez, si ce n'est pas trop déplacer. Raconte-t-elle

-Justinien IV : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas déplacé … J'ai 15 ans, vous aviez cru que j'étais plus vieux ? fit-il en gloussant un peu

-Adana : Je me disais, justement, que vous aviez moins de 20 ans, en regardant cette toile … je n'étais pas tombée bien loin. Dit-elle timidement

-Justinien IV : Et vous, alors, Comtesse Adana, quel âge avez-vous ? demanda-t-il en retour

-Adana : Ne riez pas votre Sérénissime Majesté, je n'ai que 9 ans. Répondit-elle

-Justinien IV : Vous avez 9 ans ?! pourtant vous semblez presque adulte, c'est fou comme on peut se faire avoir parfois, les apparences sont trompeuses. En tout cas, on peut dire, que, vous êtes une personne très mature pour votre âge comtesse Adana. Dit-il sincèrement

-Adana : Des mots, sortant de la bouche de sa majesté, ne ferait que me flatter, et c'est un compliment qui me touche beaucoup, je vous en remercie, Empereur Justinien. Remercia-t-elle Justinien

-Justinien IV : Cette danse, pends fin, cependant, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, j'aimerais que la famille de Fiore reste plus longtemps, j'ai une information importante à formuler, puis-je compter sur vous pour prévenir votre famille ? demanda-t-il

-Adana : Je ferais selon vos ordres Altesse Justinien. Fit-elle

A mes mots, notre Valse pris fin, nous nous inclinions tout les deux, nous nous remercions mutuellement, et nous prirent chacun une direction différente, entre temps plusieurs convives nous avaient emboiter le pas, et dansaient la valse. Je me dirigeais vers Iris et le Duc José, afin de leur faire part de la demande de l'Empereur.

-Iris : Alors, cette première danse, et surtout avec l'Empereur, Adana ? demanda-t-elle

-Adana : Vraiment magique, je n'ai plus eu senti la présence des autres personnes. Mais, j'ai quelque chose pour nous tous, de la part de l'Empereur. Commença-t-elle

-Duc José : De la part de l'Empereur. Questionna-t-il

-Adana : Sa majesté, veux nous dire quelque chose, alors il nous a demander de rester plus longtemps. Termina-t-elle

-Duc José : Si cela vient de son Altesse, autant accepter de rester plus longtemps. Dit-il

A la fin de la représentation … il ne restait plus que Nous, Famille de Fiore, et les proches de l'Empereur et l'Empereur lui-même.

-Justinien IV : Famille E. Fiore, je vous ai demandé, de rester plus longtemps après le gala, pour une information importante que je dois vous divulguer. Fit-il d'un air plus sérieux

-Duc José : Nous vous écoutons, votre Altesse. Dit-il prêt à entendre son seigneur

-Justinien IV : J'ai l'intention de Créer un Nouveau Royaume Vassal de l'Empire, Je vais créer le Royaume de Fiore, et vous Duc José, deviendrez Roi de Fiore, vous dame Iris et vous dame Adana, deviendrez des Princesses de Fiore !

-Duc José : Comment ?! Votre Altesse ?! Vous êtes sérieux ?! Mais pourquoi vous nous faites cet honneur ?

-Justinien IV : Cela fait un petit moment que j'y réfléchit, et vous êtes le Dernier Duc, juste en dessous de moi, donc, Comme je n'aime pas les trous, vous êtes le Roi de Fiore à compter du moment où vous quitterez ce palais. Continue-t-il

-Iris : Et jusqu'où s'entendront les terres du Royaume De Fiore ? demanda-t-elle

-Justinien IV : Toute la Région de Fiore ! s'exclama-t-il

Nous restions tout les 3, interdit, mais le 1e roi de Fiore, ne manqua pas de remercier l'Empereur, ce que nous fîmes tout de suite après, Iris et moi. Le 15 Février X425, nous rentrâmes à Crocus, et la nouvelle fit rapidement le tour du pays, et de ses 8 000 000 habitants. Mais en Juillet de la même année :

-Adana : Père ! s'écria-t-elle en parlant au Roi José

-José I : Qu'y a-t-il Adana ? demanda-t-il

-Adana : Je voulais vous dire, que … dit le petit chat doré avant de se faire couper

-José I : Tu va partir en voyage, n'est-ce pas ?

-Adana : Oui … Cette décision fut difficile à prendre mais, le monde m'attend, je ne peux plus le faire attendre. Raconte-t-elle

-José I : Je vois, je savais que cela arriverait, et je t'avais promis, de te laisser partir quand tu le voudrais. Fit-il avec une mine un peu morne

-Adana : Je suis désolée … dit-elle triste

-José I : Si l'envie, te prends de revenir, sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue, et la toile qui te représente, ici, ne sera jamais déplacée, tu peux en être sûre. Se levait-il de son trône et s'avança vers Adana

-Adana : Je … dit-elle d'une voix peu écoutable

-José I : C'est pour cette raison, que je vais t'offrir ceci, La Croix de Fiore, Ce collier, te permettra de revenir ici, en tant que membre de la dynastie de Fiore, tu en a le droit, et de cette façon, nos successeurs, te reconnaitront grâce à ça ! expliqua-t-il

-Adana : Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je … tremblait-elle de sanglots

-José I : Je suis fière de toi, Princesse Adana Veteris- E. Fiore ! lui tendit-il le collier à Adana

-Adana : Merci … explosa-t-elle en sanglots

Je pris la Croix de Fiore, et la mis autour du cou, je pris mes affaires, et, surtout, le Livre du Temps que Anna Heartfillia m'avait donné. Je fis un dernier au revoir, voir même, presque un adieu à la Famille de Fiore, et je parti, pour le reste de mon voyage. Durant les quelques mois, après le gala, je réussis à mettre au point un sort me permettant, de ranger toutes mes affaires dans une dimension unique, il me suffisait de penser à l'objet à prendre et je l'obtenais. Se Sort était bien pratique, avec tous les présents que José et Iris me donnèrent pour mon voyage. J'avais retrouvé, grâce à eux, le sourire. Et je vivais à fond désormais tous les jours que je vivrais désormais.

A partir de ce moment-là, je ne fis pas de grandes rencontres importantes, mis à part Zeleph en l'an X500. Et il ne me resta plus beaucoup de temps avant de très grands évènements historiques de grandes ampleurs pour moi :

52 ans avant le souvenir du début de la 1ere Guerre Civile des Dragons. (An X477)

75 ans avant de retrouver Zeleph. (An X500)

97 ans avant le 3e siècle de la mort de Sapiens, mon Frère Dragon. (An X522)

111 ans avant la première création d'une Guilde de Mages. (An X536)

152 ans avant le souvenir du début de la 1ere Guerre Civile des Dragons. (An X577)

158 ans avant mon 12e anniversaire, j'aurais alors 700 ans. (An X583)

163 ans avant ma rencontre avec Achnologia. (An X588)

175 ans avant mon entrée a INTERMAG. (An X600)

197 ans avant la Destruction de la République Méridionale, et l'indépendance de Fiore, mais le 4e siècle de la mort de Sapiens. (An X622)

241 ans avant ma rencontre avec la Famille Tanrakh. (An X666)

252 ans avant le souvenir du début de la 1ere Guerre Civile des Dragons. (An X677)

261 ans avant la Naissance de Fairy Tail, et ma rencontre avec Mavis Vermillion. (X686)

297 ans avant le 5e siècle de la mort de Sapiens. (An X722)

320 ans avant mon entrée officielle à Fairy Tail, Grâce à Makarof Drear. (An X745)

333 ans avant mon ascension au titre de Mage de Rang S de Fairy Tail. (An X758)

345 ans avant ma nouvelle rencontre avec les Heartfillia, et la transmission du Livre du Temps laissé par Anna. (An X770)

352 ans avant la disparition des Dragons. (An X777)

359 ans avant ma 3e rencontre avec Natsu Dragnir, le la 2e avec Wendy Marvel et Gajeel Redfox, mais aussi de la destruction de l'Île de Tenrô, par Achnologia (An X784)

366 ans avant le retour de l'équipe de Tenrô, et mon recontacte, au cours des Grands Jeux-Intermagiques, avec la Famille Royale de Fiore, j'aurais alors 908 ans. (An X791)

367 ans avant la reformation de Fairy Tail et l'invasion d'Arbreless sur Ishgar. (An X792)

 **Fin du Chapitre 12.**


	15. Années X430 à X500

**Chapitre 13 : Zeleph, et le Retour du lien Familial ! (De l'an X430 à l'an X500)**

Voilà maintenant 5 ans que j'ai décider de quitter ma vie d'Aristocrate, et me revoilà à voyager, Durant mon voyage, je m'arrêtais pour méditer, dans un hôtel, chose que je faisais rarement, mais nécessaire pour cette fois-là.

Année X430, Subconscient d'Adana :

-… : Tu es réveillé ? Tu es là ? Dit la voix d'une fille

-… : Qui est là ? Ou suis-je ? Dit une voix plus grave

Les deux personnes parviennent à se voir …

-… : Oui … Tu es réveillé … Quel soulagement ! Commença la voix de fille

-… : Adana ? …. C'est toi Adana ? Questionna la voix grave

La fille fait un geste négatif de la tête …

-… : Je ne suis pas Adana … Je dirais plutôt que je suis une autre Adana. Fit la fille

-… : Pourtant tu … s'intrigua la voix grave

-… : Oui, je sais … La ressemblance est Frappante, mais je puis t'assurer que je ne suis pas Adana … Je m'appelle Sub-Adana. Je suis Elle, mais dans son Subconscient, pour être parfaitement juste. Explique-t-elle

-… : Alors je suis dans le Subconscient d'Adana ? dit-il intéressé par le sujet de conversation

-Sud Adana : Oui, absolument … Tu te réveille d'un long Sommeil Sapiens Senectute ! S'écria-t-elle

-Sapiens : Un long sommeil ? De quoi tu parles, Adana ? interroge-t-il

Sub Adana, fit un léger sourire avant d'expliquer.

-Sub Adana : Comme Adana et moi sommes la même personne je vais te parler en « Je », comme ça, pas de confusion … dit-elle calmement

-Sapiens : Abrège ! Et Explique-moi, Ce qu'il se passe ! Fit-il en train de s'agacer

-Sub Adana : Avant toute choses, j'ai besoin d'une précision … La toute dernière chose dont tu te souviens, c'était quoi ?

-Sapiens : La Dernière chose dont je me souviens c'était …

A cet instant, Sapiens, pris une expression choquée … Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire légèrement Sub Adana

-Sub Adana : Oui, je vois que tu sais, de quoi je parle ! Tu es tombé au combat ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Sapiens : Je suis tombé au combat ? fit-il surpris

-Sub Adana : La Fin de la Première Guerre Civile des Dragons, en l'an X222, c'est l'année, ou tu as failli nous quitter pour un autre monde …. Commença-t-elle

-Sapiens : Je suis mort ?! sursaute-t-il

-Sub Adana : Quand nous t'avons trouvé, tu étais sur le point de nous quitter, en passant de vie a trépas. Continua-t-elle

-Sapiens : Tu … m'a sauvé la vie … fit-il commençant à avoir des larmes aux yeux

-Sub Adana : Dit, arrêtes de me couper la parole, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! T'es peut-être à l'intérieur de moi, MAIS, tu es chez moi, alors tu la ferme et tu écoutes ! s'écria-t-elle

A ces mots le Dragon Primitif se tut, et la Jeune fille, commença à raconter, tout ce qu'il s'était passé, depuis un certain temps maintenant. 4 heures passent, pendant que Adana Explique toute l'histoire.

-Sub Adana : Quand tu as failli nous quitter, et quand je t'ai absorbé pour ta propre survie, en l'an X222, j'avais 294 ans, donc 7 ans … Aujourd'hui, nous sommes, en l'an X430, j'ai 547 ans, j'ai donc 10 ans. Et … J'ai beaucoup changé depuis … fini-t-elle

-Sapiens : Tu as changé … mais euh … dit-il

-Sub Adana : Ah oui … Tiens regarde ! Grâce a cet écran, tu verras tout ce que moi, je verrais. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir te voir, car comme je te l'ai expliqué, je pouvais pas te rencontrer. L'autre fois, je t'ai entendu crier. Je savais que tu étais en vie depuis lors. Raconte-t-elle

La Version Subconscient de Adana disparut à ce moment-là …

A partir de ce moment-là, les Conversations entre Adana dans le monde Réel, et Sapiens dans le corps de Adana sont autorisés

Monde Réel :

-Adana : Sapiens, tu m'entends ? demanda la jeune fille

-Sapiens : Oui, Adana, je t'entends. Répondit positivement le Dragon

Je me mis en direction d'un miroir de ma chambre d'hôtel, et je me regardais, afin que Sapiens puisse voir de quoi j'avais l'air ….

-Adana : Voilà … C'est moi … Alors, comment tu me trouves ? fit-elle devant le miroir

-Sapiens : Oui, effectivement tu as changé … confirma-t-il

-Adana : Tu ne ma pas vue depuis 3 ans, donc … ça doit surprendre un peu, je peux le comprendre. Dit-elle

-Sapiens : Ou sont passés tes Oreilles et ta queue de Chat ? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'il manquait quelque chose

-Adana : Oh ça … ce n'est rien, en fait, j'ai appris une nouvelle magie, y a quelques temps de ça, une magie d'illusion, et je l'ai utilisé sur moi-même, afin de ne plus être rejeté, comme sa m'arrivais quand tu étais encore parmi nous … Regarde … Hop ! expliqua-t-elle avant de rompre son illusion

-Sapiens : Oui, effectivement y a du changement, tu es très jolie en version chat, mais cette illusion de toi, sans, est pas mal non plus … en fait tu es très belle quoi que tu face. Fit-il sincèrement

Je me mis à rougir, avant de me mettre les mains au cœur.

-Adana : Merci … Si sa vient de toi grand-frère, c'est sûr que c'est vrai, merci. Dit-elle gênée

-Sapiens : N'empêche, que sa fais 208 ans que je dors comme sa … fit-il un peu dépité

-Adana : Tu sais, je ne peux pas te laisser sortir, pour l'instant … tu es trop faible pour sa, encore, et si jamais cela arrivait, tu mourrais dès ta sortie … même chose pour moi, c'est trop tôt, alors je tiens quand même à te prévenir. Expliqua-t-elle

-Sapiens : D'accord mais … fit-il avant d'être coupé

-Adana : Autre chose … J'utilise mon énergie magique pour te soigner depuis que tu es en moi. D'après mon expertise, tu devrais attendre pas mal de temps avant de pouvoir sortir, frais comme un gardon, dans le monde réel. Pas avant l'an X791, en fait, soit dans … 361 ans. Continua-t-elle

-Sapiens : Tant que ça ?! Mais je … essaya-t-il avant de se faire à nouveau couper …

-Adana : J'ai quelque chose à te demander, tu vis en moi gratuitement, et tu te soigne en plus. Donc, je voudrais un retour de service. Fit-elle

-Sapiens : Un retour de service ? fit-il intrigué

-Adana : Depuis que tu dors, en moi, j'ai continué à voyager, comme je te l'ai raconté, mais un voyage sans objectifs, jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Anna Heartfillia. Mais, je ne pourrais réussir la mission qu'elle m'a confié, qu'en l'an X770, tout du moins. Et entre temps, je fais quoi ? Hein, Grand frère, je dois aller où ? Quelle décision dois-je prendre ? demanda-t-elle a Sapiens

-Sapiens : Tu n'as pas besoins de moi, pour prendre des décisions, tu es assez grande pour les prendre non ? dit-il

-Adana : Oui, sa d'accord, mais, j'ai besoin d'être guidée … Et, en tant que mon Grand-Frère, c'est ton travail, de veiller sur moi … Alors, veilles sur moi, s'il te plait. Supplie-t-elle Sapiens

-Sapiens : D'accord … Je veillerais sur ta sécurité. Dit-il

-Adana : Merci grand-frère … fit-elle simplement

Pendant les années qui suivront, je continuais mon voyage, en compagnie de Sapiens, qui, en moi, guidait mes pas, et veillait sur moi. Rien que le fait de l'entendre a nouveau, me faisais sourire, j'étais à nouveau heureuse de vivre dans ce monde cruel et sans pitié.

Environs de Fiore-Nord, Année X492 :

-Adana : Tu vois ce que je vois, grand-frère ? dit-elle surprise

-Sapiens : On ne voit que sa … confirma-t-il

Sur le chemin, nous vîmes dans une forêt, des arbres morts.

-Adana : Je crois connaître la personne qui a fais sa … fit-elle en marchant dans la direction des arbres morts

-Sapiens : Tu as des connaissances, assez spéciales ?! dit-il sarcastiquement

-Adana : Ne te moque pas, hein ! Cette personne avait ressuscité son frère, et à été jugé par Ankseram, le Dieu de la Vie et de la Mort. Commença-t-elle en courant

-Sapiens : Une malédiction comme la tienne ? fit-il intrigué

-Adana : Plus ou moins. Le Paradoxe Contradictoire, ou Malédiction d'Ankseram : Plus la personne aime la vie plus elle l'à détruit, mais plus la personne déteste la vie, moins elle l'à détruit … Tout est dans le Paradoxe. Continua-t-elle

Au bout d'un moment, je l'aperçus …

-Adana : Zeleph ! s'écria la jeune fille

-Zeleph : Cette voix … Adana ! fit le Mage Noir en se retournant

-Adana : C'est fou ! Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, Zeleph … C'est sûr que tu ne laisses pas de traces derrière toi … fit elle sarcastiquement, regardant derrière elle

-Zeleph : …

-Adana : Tu n'es pas content de me voir, Zeleph ? demanda-t-elle avec un air plus sérieux

-Zeleph : Si un peu … fit-il un peu sombre

-Adana : Tu n'as pas trouvé un moyen de vaincre la Malédiction d'Ankseram ? demande-t-elle

-Zeleph : … Je suis content de t'avoir revue Adana, à une prochaine fois peut-être ! fit-il en se mettant à marcher

-Adana : Zeleph … dit-elle l'air triste

-Sapiens : Il a carrément ignoré ta dernière question … dit-il

-Adana : Ce n'est pas grave, c'est typique de Zeleph de toute façon … Il va bien, c'est le principal … fit-elle un peu soulagée

-Sapiens : Ce type ne me plait, pas … dit le dragon un peut suspicieux

-Adana : On va le revoir, Zeleph, et bien souvent, d'ailleurs, j'en suis certaine. Dit la jeune fille fronçant les sourcils

Telle fut ma 2e Rencontre avec Zeleph, mais ma prochaine rencontre, allait être d'une tout autre envergure.

 **Fin du Chapitre 13.**


	16. Années X500 à X536

**Chapitre 14 : Nostalgie d'une longue vie qui n'en finit pas (de l'an X500 à l'an X536)**

Les Monts de Zonia, Année X507 :

-Adana : Ne pas te voir, mais t'entendre, est des plus déconcertant, Grand-Frère … dit la jeune fille

-Sapiens : Je comprends, ne plus te voir fout un coup au moral … fit le dragon primitif

-Adana : Je ne sais pas, ce que je ferais sans toi, Sapiens … dit-elle nostalgique

-Sapiens : Ce n'est pas ton genre de te confier comme sa … Hein, Dragonne Au Palais Capricieux. Fit le dragon avec un ton moqueur

Au moment ou il me dit ça, je sursautais, me tenant le cœur d'une main … Je me mis à sourire.

-Adana : J'ai beau avoir fait au moins 5 fois le tour du monde avec toi, en 200 ans … Je sens qu'il me manque quelque chose. Continue-t-elle avec le même ton nostalgique

-Sapiens : Une famille ? proposa le Dragon

-Adana : …

De sa proposition, je m'arrêtais de marcher … Et des larmes coulaient de mes yeux, il avait mis dans le mille. Moi, qui ne pouvais aimer les autres, et moi, qui ne vieillissait d'1 an sur tout un siècle. Je savais, quand même, pertinemment, que si jamais j'entrai dans une famille, ils finiraient tous par mourir, par accident, ou par vieillesse, avant moi … Et je ne peux pas non plus épouser, quelqu'un, qui, dont l'amour mutuel n'est pas sincère, au risque d'un double suicide instantané. Varna, Déesse de l'amour, n'aime pas qu'un porteur de sa malédiction, divorce de l'amour de celui-ci … Elle tue les deux personnes. Je le savais … Je suis vouée à vivre seule, Sapiens n'étant pas éternel non plus.

-Adana : Quand on y pense, j'ai quand même une belle vie … fit-elle en reprenant sa marche

-Sapiens : Une belle vie ? demanda le dragon

-Adana : Ben oui ! J'ai fait de très grandes choses ! Tiens par exemple :

1- J'ai survécu à la 3e Guerre de la Technologie (-X291 à -XXX1), et vécue la fin du monde Technologique, même si je suis née en l'an -X117

2- J'ai découvert la Magie, très jeune, rappelle-toi, je n'avais que 6 ans, enfin, 129 ans (XX12)

3- J'ai utilisé mon tout premier sort, peu de temps après (XX34)

4- C'est moi qui ai inventé la Magie Anti-Dragon, et c'était grâce à toi ! (X137)

5- Avec beaucoup d'entrainement j'ai mise au point « Law ». (X160)

6- Avec toi, j'ai été témoins de la Première Guerre Civile des Dragons. (X177)

7- C'est grâce a moi, si on a réussi à gagner et mit fin à la Première Guerre Civile. (X222)

8- Je t'ai sauvé de la mort, juste après, Grand-frère. (X223)

9- C'est toute seule que j'ai rencontré ce type, Zeleph Dragnir, et je l'ai aidé lui, et son petit frère (X270)

10- J'avoue que c'est un peu par hasard, que j'ai croisé le chemin de Anna Heartfillia (X298)

11- J'ai refusée de prendre part au Second Conflit entre Dragons, cela ne me concernait plus, et je voulais pas perdre d'autres personnes (X344)

12- J'ai quand même dû défendre la Ville de Crocus, d'une attaque de 5 000 dragons, juste avant la fin du conflit. Et j'ai rencontré à ce moment là la Famille ducale de Fiore (X422)

13- J'ai accepter de faire partie de la Famille ducale puis Royale de Fiore, temporairement, mais je me suis quand même bien amusée, après tout on me surnommait le Dragon au Palais Capricieux (X425)

-Sapiens : Oui tu as fait de grandes choses depuis … Mais c'est loin d'être terminé, tu vivras 72 ans, donc entre 6700 et 6800 ans. Fit-il

J'avais oublié que j'allais vivre aussi longtemps, je m'écroulais alors à terre, je venais tout juste de calculer, le temps qu'il me restait par rapport à celui que j'avais vécu …

-Adana : 11% … 11% … J'ai vécue à peine 11% de ma vie ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN ! fit la jeune fille à la chevelure dorée criant et pleurant par terre

-Sapiens : Ce n'est pas le moment de se morfondre … Il faut avancer, droit vers notre avenir ! s'écria le dragon

-Adana : Oui, tu as raison ! Ce n'est pas 89% de vie restant qui vont m'arrêter ! fit la petite fille en reprenant la marche

Année X536, une première mondiale, dans un hôtel, d'une ville dont le nom ma échappé :

Je lu le journal, dont certains articles me mirent la puce à l'oreille.

-Adana : Regarde un peu ça … Une guilde a été fondée ! Hm … Une … Guilde ? Euh … C'est quoi une Guilde ? demanda Adana d'un ton franchement curieux

-Sapiens : Tu as une définition ? demanda-t-il

-Adana : Oui, y a une définition officielle … Alors : « Une guilde est un lieu ou se rassemblent des mages de tout niveaux, afin d'effectuer une mission chez le particulier contre rétribution ». Sa ne nous aide pas beaucoup ça. Je vois qu'elle est située du Côté de Zonia. Fit-elle intriguée mais pas convaincue par la définition d'une guilde

-Sapiens : Au moins nous savons une chose, grâce à sa ! dit le dragon à la jeune fille

Sur son affirmation je me mis à sourire, car lui et moi avions conclu la même réponse.

-Adana : Si une communauté, c'est créé comme sa … C'est que la Magie, va devenir plus stricte qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, elle va devoir répondre à des règles et des lois. D'autres de ces « Guildes » vont naitre dans le Pays à partir de maintenant. Et nous savons que quand cela commence ainsi, sa ce termine en Guerres. Commença-t-elle

-Sapiens : Des Guerres Inter-guildes ? fit-il

-Adana : C'est fort probable … répondit-elle simplement

Nous ne nous étions pas trompés, d'autres guildes ont emboiter le pas de cette première institution, et les premiers conflits ont débuter, près de 50 ans après … Mais ces guildes ne sont pas toutes créées de la même façon, il y a d'autres types de guildes que des guildes de mages : Les guildes d'Artisanat, sont un très bon exemple.

-Adana : Pas de règles ni de lois … Ces institutions que sont les guildes … Quelque chose me dit qu'on va en entendre parler pendant des siècles. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Le monde a-t-il besoin de Guildes, que se soit oui, ou non, la réponse ne fait aucun doute, pourtant, certains cas, feraient pencher la balance d'un coté ou de l'autre, mais dans la globalité du temps, cette réponse restera neutre.

Nous reprîmes notre marche a travers le monde.

-Sapiens : Faudra quand même m'expliquer comment t'as fait pour qu'on te surnomme le Dragon au Palais Capricieux ! s'exclama le Dragon

-Adana : Oui ! D'accord, ne t'en fait pas, tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage, tu vas voir ! C'est une histoire de fou ! Sa a commencé dans le Palais de Crocus quand j'étais la Comtesse du Duché de Fiore et … fit la jeune fille en marchant.

Vous saurez tout de se fameux surnom, c'est promis !

 **Fin du Chapitre 14.**


	17. Années X542 à X549

**Chapitre 15 : L'Empereur de la République Méridionale (de l'an X542 à l'an X549)**

Année X542, En République Méridionale, Terres de Jure :

-Adana : La dernière fois qu'on est allé dans cette région c'était … en l'an XX66. Fit-elle observant le paysage

-Sapiens : Oui, le paysage a bien changé depuis, c'est devenu plus … humanisé. Dit le dragon a la remarque de la jeune fille

-Adana : La République Méridionale de Jure … Le pays ou j'ai rencontré l'Empereur Justinien IV. Et ou j'ai dansé la Valse avec lui. Soliloquais la jeune fille en se remémorant les actions passées

-Sapiens : C'est la Capitale de la République Méridionale ? interroge-t-il la jeune Adana

-Adana : C'est la Capitale, on a marché directement en sa direction, après tout j'ai déjà fait ce voyage là … En calèche. Finit-elle sa phrase l'air nauséeuse

-Sapiens : Euh … Adana ? Questionne-t-il

-Adana : On a découvert que les Chasseurs de Dragons, ne supportaient pas les Moyens de Transports. Alors tu penses bien qu'on fait tous les voyages à pieds. Fit-elle avec une goute sur le front

Plus tard aux abords de la capitale, un transport parti depuis le palais, filait à toute allure vers l'extérieur. Bien sûr, je m'étais poussé, pour le laisser passer, mais je pris quand même l'autorisation de regarder, le transport … Le regard de l'occupant et le mien se sont croisés un instant.

-Sapiens : C'était qui le type à l'intérieur ? Demande-t-il à Adana

-Adana : L'Empereur, peut-être, on autre chose, qui sait … On s'en fiche de qui il s'agit, on n'est pas là pour ça ! s'écria la chasseuse de dragon

L'Arrêt dans la Capitale Impériale de la République Méridionale ne dura que 5 jours, et sur le chemin du retour, lequel nous avons pris Mon frère et moi, pour arriver, ne se passa pas vraiment comme je l'avais imaginé, calme et monotone … Non, pas du tout, loin, très loin de là même.

-Adana : Qu'est-ce que … ! s'exclama la jeune fille

-Sapiens : Un corps ! Mais … s'écria le dragon

-Adana : Cet uniforme … Je le reconnais ! Et la direction du corps … fit Adana regardant le corps

-Sapiens : Il a l'air tout frais de quelques minutes, il lui est arrivé quoi exactement ?! demanda le dragon

-Adana : C'est un coursier Impérial, l'Empereur l'emploi pour différentes situations, enfin, c'est ce que m'avait dit mon père adoptif, le roi José I de Fiore, un jour. Il a été tué alors qu'il courrait en direction de la Capitale, pour demander de l'aide, certainement, dans ce cas … conclu la Chasseuse de Dragon, avant de porter son regard vers la direction opposé à la direction du corps

-Sapiens : Tu ne compte pas aller … remarqua le dragon

-Adana : Bien sûr que si ! Je ne l'aurais pas fait, si cela avait été dans une autre circonstance, mais là … Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, C'est mon suzerain de Jure, je te rappelle, d'une certaine façon. Continua Adana

Une fois arrivé de l'autre coté de la forêt, je vis un transport attaqué.

-Sapiens : C'est le transport de l'autre jours, non ? remarque-t-il

-Adana : Oui ! Allons-y ! fit-elle

Une fois a proximité, les agresseurs me virent, me sommant de partir, je vu, l'occupant de la carriole. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que l'Empereur Justinien IV, à peu de choses près, c'était donc l'Empereur.

-Adana : Vous allez le regretter ! cria la chasseuse de dragon

-… : Ah ouais, bah viens plutôt, alors ! On va te faire passer l'envie de faire l'héroïne, fillette ! s'écria le chef des agresseurs

-Adana : Avec joie ! Ailes du Dragon Primitif ! s'exclama Adana en faisant voler les bandits

Juste après je vis les viles personnes prendre leurs jambes à leurs coups, visiblement, j'étais trop puissante pour eux, et voulaient pas se faire désintégrer, et c'était tant mieux.

-… : Ouah ! Quelle force ! fit une voix sur le coté

-Adana : Vous êtes … Sa majesté l'Empereur ? demanda la fille aux cheveux dorés

Il acquiesça, de la tête, ce qui me permit de continuer la conversation, plus en profondeur.

-Adana : Vous ne seriez pas la personne que j'ai croisé du regard, i jours, par hasard ? interrogea Adana

-… : Oui, je vous ai vue, a travers la vitre, je vous dois la vie, mademoiselle euh … fit-il

-Adana : Je suis Adana, je vais vous reconduire chez vous, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Fit-elle d'un ton bienveillant

Je raccompagnais donc l'Empereur, jusqu'à la Capitale, et durant le court voyage, une discussion eu lieu.

-Adana : Ma question est peut-être un peu déplacée mais, votre altesse, A qui ai-je l'honneur, d'avoir sauvé la vie ? demande-t-elle

-… : Je suis l'Empereur Justinien VI. Répondit-il avec fierté

-Adana : Vous êtes le Petit-fils de Justinien IV, alors ?! continua-t-elle

-Justinien VI : Vous connaissiez mon grand-père ? questionna-t-il Adana

Je pris un instant, pendant la marche, pour le regarder, puis je me mis à sourire de côté, avant de répondre.

-Adana : Plus ou moins. Fit tout simplement la jeune fille

Plus tard devant les portes de la ville, des soldats impériaux nous attendaient là. Le jeune Empereur expliqua la situation passée. Les soldats puis l'Empereur me remercièrent, je retournais les compliments, puis je partis dans la direction ou, initialement, je devais continuer le voyage.

Année X549, Portes du Désert de Zandkyr :

-Adana : La région désertique de Zandkyr … Sa me rappelle quelque chose sa … Et pas un truc bien joyeux. Fit la petite fille, un peu triste

-Sapiens : Tout nous ramène vers la Première guerre Civile, c'est fou ! s'exclama le Dragon

-Adana : Oui, mais pas seulement. Je crois que c'est un des seuls rares déserts du Continent. Et en plus de sa … C'est une région dont je n'ai jamais foulé les pieds. Je me demande de quel genre de Région il s'agit. Pensa à haute voix, Adana, enthousiaste

Le Désert de Zandkyr ! Rien de bien semblable au Désert d'Oerfest, mais tout aussi sablonneux, et j'allais m'y engouffrer moi et Sapiens. Le Problème est qu'à cette période de l'année, en Juillet, les tempêtes de Sables sont fréquentes et redoutables, nous nous prîmes donc une tempête de sable.

 **Fin du Chapitre 15.**


	18. Années X549 à X578

**Chapitre 16 : Le Temple de Varna, Une petite sœur en plein désert (de l'an X549 à l'an X578)**

-Adana : Ouf ! Par toutes les Déesses, c'était du violant, cette tempête de sable ! dit Adana d'un ton épuisé les mains sur les genoux

-Sapiens : Heureusement que ce temple était ouvert, et qu'on a pu s'y abriter. Fit Sapiens

-Adana : Les Tempêtes de Sables de Zandkyr, durent tout le temps près de 3 jours d'affiler. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, on va rester ici, et attendre une accalmie. Fit Adana, la main sur un mur, regardant dehors, la tempête faisant rage.

-Sapiens : On ne va tout de même pas attendre, et se tourner les pouces, durant 3 jours ! fit-il nerveusement

-Adana : Non, bien évidemment ! On va visiter ce temple, on n'a rien d'autres choses à faire. S'exclama Adana tournant le regard vers l'intérieur sombre du Temple

Nous sommes dans le Désert de Zandkyr, dans un temple abandonné, nous avons été surpris par la tempête de sable, et avons dû nous abriter le plus rapidement possible, sous peine de nous perdre définitivement dans le Sable d'Ishgar.

Dans le couloir d'entré, la main gauche effleurant le mur, je sentais de légère imperfection, mais en y regardant de plus près, je remarquais que c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus volontaire.

-Adana : « Héritage, Conquête et Révélation » … fit la jeune fille les yeux regardant la paroi

-Sapiens : Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda le dragon après avoir écouté les 3 mots d'Adana

-Adana : C'est inscriptions … Sa veux dire « Héritage, Conquête et Révélation ». Se répétait-elle

-Sapiens : Attends, tu sais lire ces trucs ?! fit le dragon surpris

-Adana : … Oui, mais … J'ignore comment, mais je sais lire ces inscriptions … Peut-être que cela fait partie de ces choses que j'ai oublié … J'ai sûrement apprise sa, avant mon 5e anniversaire … mais impossible de ramener ces souvenirs-là. Commenta Adana

Il était impossible de lire ces textes avec les yeux, ceux qui ont érigé ce temple devaient être des génies. Toujours est-il, que le seul moyen de lire était de poser la main dessus, de caresser la paroi de bas en haut et de droite a gauche, ce que j'avais fit. Il s'agit d'un système d'écriture en relief cubique, un carré d'une taille différente, et de relief différent, représentait une lettre. Chaque système cubique reliefique représentait un mot, et plus le mot était long, plus grands étaient le nombre de carrés et de reliefs différents. Sur tout le couloir de l'entrée étaient inscrits ces 3 mots : « Héritage, Conquête et Révélation ». Je marchais donc en direction de l'autre sortie, opposée à celle d'où je venais, et sur le pas de la salle en question, je vis une chose des plus étranges.

-Adana : Eh mais ! s'écria la Chasseuse de Dragon

-Sapiens : Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le dragon

-Adana : C'est fou ! On dirait que la salle réagit à ma présence … fit la jeune fille en s'accroupissant

-Sapiens : Comment sa la salle réagit à ta présence ?! s'exclama le dragon un peu perdu

Je me remis debout, puis marchait en direction d'un mur, une fois près de celui-ci, je jouais de ma main contre le mur sans pour autant le toucher.

-Adana : Regarde ! L'ombre que mon corps porte normalement à l'air d'agir avec un effet inverse … C'est comme si la salle était illuminée de Noire, et que moi, avec mon ombre, je l'assombrissais de lumière. Fit-elle pensant croire que c'était sa

-Sapiens : En effet … Ce temple a l'air d'être spécial. Confirme-t-il les propos de Adana

-Adana : Ce temple va nous offrir des tas de réponses, et surtout ! Je veux savoir ce que signifient ces mots « Héritage, Conquête et Révélation ». fit-elle en s'avançant vers la partie droite de la salle

-Sapiens : T'es sûre de ce que tu fais ? fit le dragon inquiet

-Adana : Sûre ? Pas du Tout ! Mais j'ai besoin de réponses, et c'est ici que je les trouverais. Cependant, je vais graver dans ma mémoire les lieux de ce temple, sait-on jamais, des fois qu'il y a plusieurs étages et plusieurs salles. Fit d'un ton pas très rassurant

Bien que les pièces de cet endroit soient sombres, elles sont suffisamment lumineuses pour y reconnaitre des détails importants. Nous arrivâmes dans une nouvelle pièce, celle-ci, avait, au sol, un pentacle qui prenait toute la salle. Et à chacune de ses pointes une torche éteinte, en face une grille empêchant le passage, sur le coté gauche accroché au mur, une torche allumée, et au mur droit, des inscriptions, la taille de la pièce la faisait ressembler à un carré dont les côtés seraient tous égaux, 15 m². Je me dirigeais vers le centre de la salle quand le passage par lequel je suis entrée se referma aussitôt.

-Adana : Bon … Eh bien ! On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ! fit Adana le regard tourné vers le passage, qui est désormais fermé

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le mur droit afin d'en apprendre plus sur cette pièce.

-Adana : « La Torche sur un flambeau, le vent soufflant, donnera naissance à deux feus ». Euh … erf … Mais c'est quoi cette idiotie ! dit Adana qui ne comprends rien à rien

-Sapiens : Met le feu a une torche et on verra après. Proposa le dragon

-Adana : Tu as raison, Grand frère, on va faire ça. Fit Adana avant de se retourner et s'avancer vers le mur à son opposé ou ce tien la torche allumée.

Je saisis le bois de la torche, et je mis le feu au flambeau juste à côté, celle-ci s'alluma, l'autre s'éteignit, je remis la torche utilisée a sa place, et je me mis à réfléchir.

-Adana : Bon et maintenant ? Ça disait : « La Torche sur un flambeau, le vent soufflant, donnera naissance à deux feus ». Le feu est sur un flambeau … Et après ? Le vent soufflant … y a bien de l'air qui passe ici, mais pas un souffle de vent. Comment on va faire ?! s'écria la jeune Chasseuse de Dragon en paniquant

-Sapiens : Et si tu le remplaçais ce vent ? Essaie de souffler sur le feu que tu as installé sur la torche en face de toi, il arrivera sûrement un truc. Proposa à nouveau le dragon

-Adana : C'est clair, je vais juste éteindre le feu, et on n'y verra plus rien. Ce n'est pas comme si le feu allait se propager sur deux autres torches quand j'aurais soufflé dessus ! C'est juste Impossible ! C'est … Adana s'arrêta net de parler et de gesticulé de panique dans tous les sens

-Sapiens : C'est ? C'est quoi ? Fini ta phrase ! commença le dragon impatient

-Adana : Tu sais que je t'aime grand-frère ! Tu viens de me donner une méga idée ! T'as raison je vais remplacer le vent ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Sapiens : Euh, mais c'était juste une idée comme ça ! fit le dragon quand il vit Adana le prendre vraiment au sérieux

Je me tenais dos au mur juste derrière la Torche T4, après une courte inspiration, je soufflais sur la torche. Celle-ci, au lieu de s'éteindre, se divisa en 2, celle où elle était s'éteignit, et les 2 feux s'installèrent sur les torches T1 et T2.

-Sapiens : Ça a marché ! fit le dragon surpris

-Adana : C'est trop simple, doit y avoir un piège … fit Adana Méfiante

Je me déplaçai alors vers la Torche T1, et je soufflais à nouveau, et les Torches T3 et T4 s'allumèrent alors que la Torche T1 S'éteignit.

-Adana : Là ça risque d'être un peu long. Dit-elle

Une fois à proximité de la Torche T2, je soufflais, et les Torches T2 et T4 s'éteignirent, la Torche T5 s'alluma. Je me déplaçais a coté de la Torche T3, je soufflais, elle s'éteignais et les Torches T1 et T5 s'allumais alors. Puis, une fois en face de la T5, je soufflais, et la T3 se ralluma, alors que la T5 et la T2 s'éteignis. En face de la T4, je souffle, puis la T4 et la T1 s'éteignirent, et la T2 s'alluma. En face de la T3, je souffle, elle s'éteint, et les T1 et T5 s'allumes.

-Sapiens : Arrêtes Adana ! Sa servira à rien de continuer … Y aura toujours 1 Torche d'éteinte ! Ordonna le Dragon

-Adana : Mmh … Une chose est sûre, je m'y prends mal, tu as raison, quand on y réfléchit 2 secondes, on voit bien que se sera sans fin. Compris Adana

Quoique je face il y aura toujours une torche manquante. Mais, en regardant la disposition des flammes, je vis quelque chose. Et j'ai remarqué un truc important.

-Adana : Mais non, on s'y prend à l'envers ! fit la jeune fille ayant l'air d'avoir comprise

-Sapiens : Comment ça ? Explique-toi ! demanda le Dragon Curieux

-Adana : Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais dès le moment ou on est entré dans cette pièce les murs et le sol ont cessés de réagir à ma présence … En fait je crois qu'il faut étendre le feu et les faisant s'auto éteindre. Car on l'a vue, quand 2 flammes se rencontre elles s'éteignent ! Fit Adana en espérant avoir trouvé la réponse

-Sapiens : tu crois que sa va libérer le passage ? questionne-t-il

-Adana : Je l'ignore mais je peux éteindre ses flammes en 2 souffles ! dit-elle en allant vers la Torche T1

Une fois en place je soufflais sur la T1, qui s'éteignait, à la place T3 et T4 s'allumèrent. En face de T3, je ressoufflais, elle s'éteint, de même que T5, mais T1 s'allume. Enfin, je me déplace vers T4, qui est allumé, et les 2 torches en face le sont aussi, je souffle, et toutes les torches s'éteignirent. Peu après l'ombre que je portais sur le sol et les murs se réilluminais, et le passage que je n'avais pas pris, s'ouvrit.

-Sapiens : Bravo Adana, bien joué ! félicita le dragon

-Adana : Merci, mais sans l'autre passage on ne pourra pas revenir, l'autre pièce doit révéler une énigme aussi tordue que celle-là, c'est sûr ! dit Adana en s'avançant vers le chemin découvert

Une fois avoir passé la pièce, je me trouvais dans un petit couloir qui alla sur la droite, de l'autre côté de se couloir, j'entra dans une nouvelle pièce. Elle était 2 fois plus longue que la pièce carrée d'avant, 15 m de large pour 30 m de long. Quelques pas devant moi, commença un long parterre de pointes, qui avaient visiblement, connus la mort, ces parterres étaient obstrués par de petits carrés de sols, plus haut que le niveau ou je me trouvais, sur lesquels étaient posés un bloc, trop éloignés pour sauter dessus. Sur le mur gauche, au fond de la pièce, un passage … fermé par une grille, le mur en face, il y avait des inscriptions, le mur droit, au fond de la pièce, avait lui aussi un passage fermé par une grille. De mon coté de la pièce sur le mur gauche des inscriptions, du côté droit un bloc. Je me dirige donc vers les inscriptions, afin d'en apprendre plus sur la tâche à accomplir.

-Adana : « Un chemin bloqué, est un chemin heureux ». Mais, c'est quoi se charabia ! fit Adana devant une phrase aussi tordue

-Sapiens : Du calme Adana, examinons la situation … On ne peut plus revenir la première salle est bloqué, et ces pointes nous empêche de passer, essayons de trouver une solution. Fit-il calmement

-Adana : T'en a de bonne toi, je ne peux pas me calmer dans une situation pareille ! fit Adana qui stresse

-Sapiens : Il faut que tu garde ton calme, tu ne pourras jamais te concentrer, et on ne pourra jamais sortir d'ici, si tu n'es pas calme et sereine ! Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire

Il avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre, je devais me calmer, pour avoir la chance de sortir d'ici. Je dû l'admettre, afin de passer à autre chose. Une fois après avoir retrouvé le serein, je me déplaçais du côté du bloc qui était posé de mon côté de la pièce. Je remarquais aussi des imperfections sur le sol comme s'il y avait un chemin prédéfini pour ce cube.

-Adana : Tu crois que si j'utilise ce bloc, mon chemin s'ouvrira ? demanda la jeune fille

-Sapiens : Sa disait « Un chemin bloqué, est un chemin heureux » donc, je crois oui. Fit le dragon

Sur chacune des faces du cube, était creusés des poignets, je saisis les poignets et je tirais le cube. Le cube faisait son poids, mais se laissa tirer comme un gentil cube bien fidèle.

-Adana : Humph ! Il doit peser au moins 2 tonnes, ce truc, ce n'est pas possible ! Aller vient un peu par-là ! fit Adana en critiquant le poids du cube, tout en le tirant sur la gauche

Je tirais le cube jusqu'à buter contre les imperfections du sol, le cube était désormais en face du couloir que je venais de prendre, je me plaçais alors entre le couloir et le cube, et je poussais ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'un quart sur les pointes qui se trouvaient là. Le Cube ayant fais son poids, je pris un instant pour souffler, et reprendre mon souffle avant de reprendre là où j'en étais resté.

N'ayant pas d'autres solutions, je montais alors sur le cube. La première chose que je voyais en face de moi, un peu sur le coté gauche une plateforme et un autre de ces cubes, en face de celle-ci, sur la droite, la même chose. Avec une plus haute situation atteindre la 1ere plateforme avec un saut n'était plus vraiment un problème, il s'suffisait d'un peu d'élan. Je pris donc autant d'élan que le cube pouvait m'offrir et je sautai. Je réussis à m'accrocher aux bords de la plateforme, je m'y hissais avec un peu de difficulté.

-Adana : Ouf ! Nom d'un chien ! Ces sauts ne sont vraiment pas aisés, c'était limite, si je me retrouvais empalé sur ces piquets ! fit-elle sur les rotules

En face de moi, un peu sur la gauche, la 2e plateforme, et un autre cube. Comme pour le précédent, je saisis le cube que j'avais à disposition, par les poignets, et là encore, le cube pesait lourd. Là encore, les imperfections du sol, m'obligeait à diriger le cube, de façon qu'à la fin, il tomba littéralement sur les pointes, m'offrant un surplus d'élan, pour mon saut, vers la 2e plateforme.

-Adana : Bon ! C'est reparti ! Yaaaah ! s'écria Adana en courant, avant de sauter vers la seconde plateforme

Je réussi a nouveau à m'accrocher à la plateforme, je m'hissais afin d'être en sécurité … sur les rotules à nouveau, je soufflais, puis une nouvelle fois, je saisis le cube à ma disposition, et l'emmenais au travers d'un chemin prédéfini. Quand ce dernier tomba, la Grille du fond du mur Droit, s'ouvrit, laissant libre le passage. Avec un nouvel élan je sautais, et m'accrochait sur la partie de la pièce ou était les 2 passages. Une fois hissée, je m'écroulais sur le dos, et cirait de soulagement.

-Adana : Enfin ! Cria la jeune fille soulagée

-Sapiens : Relèves-toi, ce n'est pas fini ! Ordonne-t-il

Je me remis debout, sur ses ordres, mais au lieu d'aller vers le passage ouvert, j'était curieuse de savoir ce que les inscriptions à côté avaient à me dire.

-Adana : « Codex des 5 ans, Partie 1 : Être une Anklimésys, est une véritable bénédiction du ciel, même si j'aurais très bien pu m'en passer, Car une Anklimésys est obligée de Servir son créateur ou son maître quoi qu'il arrive, et cela me file les jetons ! ». Anklimésys ? C'est quoi, une Anklimésys ? fit-elle interloquée par ce Codex

-Sapiens : Certainement pas important pour le moment, continuons notre chemin, Adana. Demanda le dragon

-Adana : Ouais, t'as raison. Fit la Chasseuse de Dragon se dirigeant vers le passage de libre

La pièce qui était libre était toute petite, 5 m², il y avait un levier au centre, et c'est tout. Sans trop me poser de question j'avançais donc et actionnais le levier, et j'entendis un bruit de grille, me retournant, je vis qu'en face de moi, e l'autre coté de l'autre pièce, c'elle ou j'était avant, le passage du côté Gauche était ouvert. Je retournais sur mes pas, et passa sur l'autre chemin ouvert. Au premier regard, cette salle était vraiment très grande, au moins 50m². Elle était totalement vide, et on ne voyait pas le plafond tellement il était haut, le seul passage existant était en face de moi, et il était fermé par une grille, mais je pu voir un coffre et un autre levier. J'accourait jusqu'à atteindre le centre de la Salle quand le passage derrière moi se referma. J'étais une nouvelle fois la prisonnière d'une salle, mais celle-ci n'avait rien pour m'aider à sortir. Je fis le tour de la salle afin de trouver quelconque solution, mais …

-Adana : C'est quoi ce délire ? Si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment de mauvais gout ! Et je m'y connais en gout ! Fit Adana commençant à paniquer à nouveau

BLAM !

Je me retournais vivement, et je posai mon regard vers le centre de la pièce, et un monstre fit, son apparition, tombé du ciel, vu qu'on ne voyait pas le plafond. C'était une Chimère ! Un monstre constitué de plusieurs parties de différents animaux.

-Adana : Attend, je crois comprendre, ce qu'on attend de moi là ! Pour sortir d'ici, je dois vaincre cette chose ?! Mais elle est énorme ! T'as vu la taille du truc ! fit Adana stupéfaite

La bête rugit, et de ces griffes acérées, essaya de me pourfendre, je réussis à l'éviter. Il jeta sa queue sur moi, afin de me bloquer le passage.

-Adana : IIIIK ! cria la jeune fille de terreur

Je pris sa queue pour un tremplin, et sautait directement sur lui, pour lui assener un coup.

-Adana : Yah ! Prends sa dans les dents, la Chimère ! Ailes du Dragon Primitif ! Cria Adana avec Férocité

L'attaque toucha, mais le monstre ne subit aucuns dommages. De sa patte, la Chimère me frappa, et m'envoya décorer le mur.

-Adana : Arg ! Bon sang ! Si la Magie Anti-Dragon lui est inutile, je fais comment moi ?! Dit-elle avec effroi

Je me repris, je devais absolument connaitre le point faible de cette Chimère, avec mille ruses, je pris soin de regarder tous les recoins observables du monstre, en évitant de me faire massacrer, de façon stupide. Au bout de 25 minutes d'observation, d'esquives, et de vaines attaques, je trouvais un truc à la base de la queue de la Chimère.

-Adana : Une chose est sûre, si c'est un point faible, je ne pourrais pas l'exploiter … cette chose se retourne trop vite, elle est trop vive pour moi … Comment faire ? (Instant de réflexion) … Mais oui ! L'Attaque Eclair ! fit Adana avant de trouver une idée lumineuse

L'Attaque Eclair est une attaque rapide, qui permet à son utilisateur de se déplacer presque instantanément dans le dos de l'adversaire, et lui permet de lui assener un certain nombre de coups, durant le laps de temps ou l'ennemi est confus. Cette attaque étant ma seule chance d'en ressortir sans trop de dommages, je devais trouver une ouverture pour la placer, car l'exécution de cette attaque prends quelques secondes. Je devais seulement, obtenir 5 secondes !

-Adana : Ce n'est juste pas possible ! Je ne pourrais pas avoir mes 5 secondes ! Cette Chimère à des attaques trop rapides ! Il faut absolument l'occuper 5 petites secondes, mais comment ?! s'exclamait Adana toujours aux prises avec les incessantes attaques du monstre

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'occuper 5 secondes le monstre, cependant, aucunes des attaques que je connaissais, ne pouvaient me procurer un tel avantage. Jusqu'au moment ou je pensais à un truc important.

-Adana : Mais j'y penses ! La Salle est immense ! Je dois trouver un moyen de l'éloigner suffisamment de moi, pour user de l'Attaque Eclair ! La Magie Anti-Dragon est inutile contre lui mais … Si sa ce trouve elle peut me permettre de repousser cette chose ! pensa Adana, qui esquivait et prenait de terribles dégâts

Le Tout pour le Tout, je devais improviser un truc !

-Adana : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Hurlement du Dragon Primitif ! Cria Adana qui lança le sort

Et effectivement, la bête ne reçu aucuns dégâts, mais fu repoussé loin de moi. Elle se repris vivement avant de foncer sur moi.

-Adana : Parfait ! (5 Secondes plus tard) Et Maintenant ! Attaque Eclair ! lança Adana lorsque le monstre était revenu, a une distance idéale, 5 secondes après

L'attaque réussit, la bête pris du temps à réagir, un temps suffisant pour lui porter un coup. Mais je devais faire vite ! Pas le temps de décider quelle attaque lui porter, je pris ce que j'avais sous la main.

-Adana : C'est Terminé ! Rayon Jade ! Fit Adana en lançant son sort avec force et détermination

Sous l'impulsion du sort, la bête se retrouva sur le dos, et semblait vaincu. Cette idée vint se confirmer quand je vis la Chimère se désintégrer purement et simplement. Et en guise de Dire, la victoire âprement méritée, les 2 passages fermés s'ouvrirent. Je pris naturellement le temps de souffler de tous les efforts effectués, j'étais épuisée à esquiver et prendre autant de dégâts. Epuisée mais victorieuse. Je m'écroulais à terre.

-Adana : Ce n'était pas de la tarte, mais j'ai réussi ! Je suis toute en sueur, et j'ai les cheveux dans un état ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, il faut continuer, je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! lança Adana se relevant avec peine

Je me dirigeais à présent vers la pièce ou j'avais vue le coffre et le levier. Je pris le contenu du coffre qui me ménageait une surprise.

-Adana : Une petite clé ? (Instant de réflexion) … J'ai fais tout sa pour une misérable petite clé ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui ma foutu un temple aussi débile ?! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter pareil supplice ! Cette Camelote de Temple, est complètement tordu ma parole, Sérieux quoi ! Cria Adana qui explosait un court instant de colère. Indignée, Outragée et terriblement frustrée

J'actionnait le levier juste à côté, et j'entendis un sourd grincement de grille, provenant d'une pièce que j'ai déjà visité. Comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je pris le chemin du retour, je sautais sur les plateformes avec élan dans la première pièce et je parcourais en courant la seconde, la grille qui m'empêchait de rejoindre la salle principale s'était relevé.

-Adana : Et maintenant, je suis revenu dans la Salle principale, je fais quoi ? … Ce n'est pas possible de partir, la Tempête de Sable n'est pas encore calmée … Dans ce cas, prenons le chemin que je n'ai pas foulé, et continuons l'exploration de ce temple. Fit Adana marchant vers le passage en face d'elle, le passage de gauche si on se tiens dans le passage de l'entrée

Le passage en question était un petit couloir, au bout de ce couloir une porte fermé … a clé … La chance me sourit, la serrure en question était compatible avec la clé que j'avais obtenue un peu avant, j'ouvris donc la porte. De l'autre côté de la porte, une nouvelle et immense salle. La salle en question était un peu bizarre en soit, comme pour celle de la Chimère celle-ci ne possédait pas de plafond non plus, de plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment de sol non plus, seules les parties de là ou j'était et la partie de là ou je devais aller avaient un sol. La plus grande partie de cette salle n'avait donc pas de sol et ou il y flottait une sorte de parcours grillagé, une sorte de cube fait de grillages et de sols, un vrai méli-mélo, comme une sorte de labyrinthe en 3D. La salle faisait 60m² pour sa grande partie et les parties avec un sol faisaient 3m / 7,5m (Longueur / Largeur), le passage de destination étant au fond à gauche. Sans trop me poser de questions, je sautais vers le sol flottant le plus proche de moi, je pensais que sous l'effet de mon poids, la structure allait bouger, mais non, pas une seule torsion, rien, la Structure était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus stable. En face, il y avait une sorte de porte grillagé, je me suis donc déplacé vers ce côté, la grille faisait 1,5 m de côté, ce qui était largement suffisant comparé à ma taille, je faisais 1,24 m, et je remarquais, en l'examinant de plus près, qu'elle tournait sur elle-même mais dans un sens bien précis. Je me suis accroché au grillage, et j'ai donné un méchant coup a ce dernier en haut à gauche, et il se mit à se retourner, dans le sens droite gauche, je me suis retrouvé à l'intérieur de la structure, accroché à la grille, comme si j'avais fait le coup du miroir. Tout dans cette structure faisait 1,5 m de côté, donc je n'aurais donc pas à m'accroupir, pour passer. De plus j'ai remarqué une 3e Annexe dans la Salle plus haut sur la droite, cependant, elle est à 6m de ma position en hauteur, impossible donc, de l'atteindre, mais, il y a un chemin dans la structure me permettant d'y parvenir, le parcours à la Mario Sunshine allait pouvoir commencer !

-Adana : Je sens qu'on va se marrer durant ce parcours du combattant ! fit-elle Sarcastiquement

(Pour une compréhension plus judicieuse de cette épreuve, j'ai pensé bon de vous la résumer en mouvement et non paragraphe interminable [Note de l'Auteur])

La zone est délimitée en case de 1,5m de côté, elle fait donc 20x20 cases, sans ajouter les annexes, qui font 5x2 cases (Les cases sont exprimé en largeur x longueur). Le Départ de ce résumé débute directement dans la structure, et va se poursuivre jusqu'à l'arrivée :

1-Case de départ dans la structure, avancé de 3 cases sur la gauche. Niveau 0

2-Accroché au grillage, gravissement de 3 cases, puis passage sur la plaque horizontale. Niveau 3

3-Niveau 3, déplacement de 3 cases sur la droite, passage de la plaque verticale, sur la gauche.

4-Niveau 3, déplacement de 1 vers le nord, puis 4 cases vers la gauche, passage horizontal. Niveau 2

5-Niveau 2, passage vertical sur la droite, puis déplacement de 3 vers la droite.

6-Avancé de 1 vers le sud, puis passage horizontal vers le Niveau 1, déplacement de 1 vers le Sud.

7-Niveau 1, 2 vers la gauche, 1 vers le Nord, 1 vers la gauche, puis passage horizontal vers le Niveau 0

8-Niveau 0, déplacement de 2 cases sur la droite, puis, 1 case vers le haut pour Niveau 1.

9-Niveau 1, Passage vertical sur le Nord, puis 1 case sur la droite, 1 case vers le Nord.

10-Niveau 1, Accrochage à la grille, monté d'une case, déplacement sur la gauche pour changer de grille et se retrouver direction Nord, déplacement de 2 cases, puis passage vertical.

11-Niveau 2, déplacement de 2 cases sur la droite puis 1 vers le Nord, puis passage vertical.

12-Niveau 2, déplacement, accroché aux grillages par le dessus de 6 cases, vers le Nord, passage horizontal, vers Niveau 1.

13-Niveau 1, passage horizontal vers Niveau 0, 1 case vers le sud, 1 case vers la Gauche, 1 case vers le Nord, passage vertical vers la gauche.

14-Niveau 0, passage vertical vers la gauche, 2 cases vers le Sud, 1 case vers la Droite, 1 Case vers le Sud.

15-Niveau 0, 1 Case vers la Gauche, passage vertical sur la Gauche, 3 cases vers la gauche.

16-Niveau 0, 3 cases vers le Nord, passage vertical sur la droite, 2 cases sur la droite.

17-Niveau 0, 2 cases vers le Sud, 2 Cases vers la gauche, passage vertical sur le Nord.

18-Niveau 0, 1 case sur la droite, passage horizontal vers le Niveau -1.

19-Niveau -1, 2 cases vers la gauche, 1 case vers le nord, 1 case vers la gauche, accrochage au grillage et déplacement vers le Niveau 1, passage horizontal pour le Niveau 1.

20-Niveau 1, 1 case vers la droite, 3 cases vers le Sud, accrochage au grillage direction Ouest.

21-Niveau 1, monté de 1 case vers Niveau 2, changement de grillage vers direction Nord, passage vertical sur le Nord.

22-Niveau 2, 2 cases vers le Nord, accrochage au grillage, déplacement de 6 cases sur la Droite.

23-Niveau 2, changement de grillage pour direction Est, monté de 1 case, hissement vers le Niveau 3, déplacement vers la case grillagé du Niveau 3, d'1 case sur la droite, en direction Nord.

24-Niveau 3, 3 cases vers le Sud, avec 1 saut, déplacement de 2 cases vers la gauche.

25-Niveau 3, 2 cases vers la gauche, accrochage au grillage, monté de 1 Niveau, pour Niveau 4.

26-Niveau 4, accrocher au Grillage, déplacement de 8 cases vers le Sud.

27-Niveau 4, Avec 1 saut, déplacement de 1 case vers la droite, puis 3 cases sur la droite.

28-Niveau 4, Avec 1 saut, déplacement de 2 cases vers le Sud, puis 4 cases vers le Sud.

29-Niveau 4, 2 cases vers la Droite, 1 case sur la Droite supplémentaire : Arrivée en Annexe 3.

J'étais arrivé sur l'Annexe 3, je pouvais un peu me reposer, sur cette annexe 3, il y avait un couloir menant autre part un peux sur la droite je m'y suis rendu, curieuse de savoir ce que je pourrais trouver de l'autre côté. Au bout de se couloir, une nouvelle pièce, en son centre, il y avait une table, sur laquelle était posé 2 anneaux. Je me suis approché, et dès l'instant ou je les ai touchés, je perdis connaissance. Je me réveillais, dans un endroit inconnu.

-Adana : C'est malin ! Pourquoi j'ai touché ces trucs ! Enfin bon … Eho ! Il y a quelqu'un ?! demanda Adana

L'environnement ressemblait à mon subconscient, mais cet endroit était de couleur vert – Jade, et il y avait une ambiance de brouillard. Et puis, à un moment, j'entendis une voix.

\- ? : Tiens ? Nous avons un visiteur ? Bonjour à toi ! fit la voix

-Adana : Montrez-vous ! Et dites-moi ce que je fais ici ! s'écria ordonnativement Adana

La voix pris forme et je vis … euh … comment dire … en fait on aurait dit une sorte de fantôme.

-Fantôme : Hum … Hum ! Salut Petite Fille ! Tu vas bien ? La Famille ? Oui ? Non ? Tu ne me réponds pas, pourtant j'suis sympa avec toi non ? dit la voix enjouée.

-Adana : …

-Fantôme : T'as p't'être faim, non ? Tiens regarde plein de colonne de nourriture ! Doritos, Paëlla, Carbonara, Pizza, Rösti, Sushi, Gambas, Chili Con Carne, Bœuf Bourguignon, Saucisse de Veau, Risoto, Tzatziki, Et que sais-je encore ! T'en veux ? continua le fantôme souriant

-Adana : …

-Fantôme : Une petite Salade Verte, ou t'as sûrement soif ! Vin, Rosée, Blanc, Rouge, et toutes les couleurs de sodas, t'en veux ?! ajouta le fantôme

-Adana : …

-Fantôme : Non, je sais ! Tu es venu voler mon trésor ! GRRRR ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse mon trésor ! Viens te battre ! Provoqua le fantôme

-Adana : *Soupir* … Et flute … dit Adana avec ennui

À la suite de ça, un combat s'en suivi … Malheureusement, un combat a sens unique. En effet mon adversaire était tout simplement trop puissant, et toutes mes techniques et tout mes sorts se firent montrer inutile face a lui. Au bout de 10 minutes de combat je me retrouvais à terre.

-Adana : C'est impossible … Comment puis-je finir comme ça ?! fit le petit chat doré avec désarroi

-Fantôme : C'est fini pour toi sale voleuse de trésor ! fit le fantôme avant de déverser son courroux

Au moment ou il allait me donner le coup de grâce le temps s'arrêta … et j'entendis une nouvelle voix.

\- ? : Tu me déçois ! Je te pensais bien plus forte que ça ! C'est un coup de chance pour que tu ais vaincue la Chimère ? Oui, c'est certainement sa, un coup de chance. Fit la voix avec frustration

-Adana : Hein ? fit-elle d'une voix pleine de culpabilité

\- ? : Franchement ! Etre arrivé si loin pour mourir dans ces conditions ! Et dire que tu es censé être une Anklimésys, tu fais honte à ta lignée ! s'écria la voix avec une forte exaspération

-Adana : Mais … je … fit Adana avec désespoir

\- ? : Quoi ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?! Tu me fais pitié ah-là-là … Pfff, et dire que j'étais là à t'attendre depuis des siècles. Continua la voix avec indifférence

-Adana : Hein, Mais … Que … Quoi ?! continua Adana avec Etonnement

\- ? : Bon … Je vais t'aider puisque tu le désire, après tout tu désires survivre non ? Assure-toi de m'utiliser avec Force et courage ! Montre à ce Fantôme ce que tu vaux et explique-lui ta situation ! Et … Surtout dépêches-toi ! S'écria la voix avec agressivité

-Adana : …

Dès ce moment, le temps repris sa course, Je me repris et repoussa l'attaque du fantôme, et a mes mains apparaissaient 2 anneaux de couleur dorée. Ces anneaux étaient très aiguisés, sauf sur la partie ou je les tenais. A peine le temps de souffler, que je partis à l'assaut, pour la première fois, j'avais l'avantage sur mon adversaire. Mes attaques devaient se faire au corps à corps, mais j'appris très vite lors de ce combat que je pouvais les lancés sur mes ennemis et ils agissaient comme des boomerangs, c'étaient des armes très polyvalentes qui me permettait de jouer avec tout l'espace que j'avais à disposition. Au bout de quelques attaques bien placées, je vaincs l'adversaire, et s'en suivit une longue conversation.

-Fantôme : Alors … tu es arrivée ici en touchant ces anneaux ? Par Accident ? fit le fantôme avec curiosité

-Adana : C'est exact, je voulais te l'expliquer avant mais tu ne m'en à pas laisser l'occasion, tu m'as attaquée sans raison, c'est pas bien … Enfin bon, c'est fini maintenant … Mais j'aimerais quand même sortir de cet endroit … Tu peux me dire comment on fait pour partir d'ici ? demanda la jeune fille au fantôme

-Fantôme : C'est simple ! Tu dois te réveiller ! fit le fantôme avec entrain

-Adana : Que je me réveille ?! Mais je … dit le jeune chat doré avec inquiétude

-Fantôme : Oui ! On fait comme ça ! fit l'ectoplasme avec férocité

L'être non physique me donna un coup sur la tête et l'instant d'après je me réveillais dans la salle de l'Annexe 3, les 2 anneaux en mains. Je me remis debout, et commençais à me dire ce que je faisais ici, et à me demander si tout ce que j'avais fait était bien réel … Ces questions vinrent se répondre juste après …

\- ? : Et alors ?! Tu comptes rester ici à t'enraciner comme une plante verte ?! fit la voix avec colère

Une ombre surgit des armes et pris forme.

-Adana : Ah … euh … fit Adana avec un saut d'humeur

\- ? : On est vraiment mieux à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur … Tu pourrais me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie, Adana ! fit l'être venant de se former avec irritation

-Adana : Euh … Merci ... euh … fit Adana avec une certaine méfiance

\- ? : Je m'appelle Antykhaya, et je suis l'esprit de ces armes jumelles que tu tiens … Et maintenant, tu es ma propriétaire, alors utilise-moi avec sagesse c'est clair ! fit-elle avec mépris

La créature que j'avais en face de moi, et qui me sermonnait, ressemblait à Midona de Twilight princess, mais les couleurs qui lui était attrait était différents, un peu comme un négatif de la personne. Mais son caractère était pareil …

-Antykhaya : Je crois que tu as un temple à finir, alors bouge-toi un peu ! Allez Hop, hop ! Si tu as besoin de conseil je suis là, tu pourras me poser des questions sur cet endroit, je suis à ta disposition, mais pour le moment … Grouilles-toi ! s'écria-t-elle avec force et aversion, avant de retourner dans les anneaux

-Adana : Bon retournons dans la précédente salle et traversons là. Fit Adana avec indifférence

A partir de ce moment retrouvons-nous vers la marche à suivre, et continuons le résumé des mouvements, repartons du 27e mouvement :

30- Niveau 4, 1 case vers le sud, puis 2 cases vers l'ouest, 1 case vers le nord, accrochage au grillage.

31- Niveau 4, déplacement de 8 cases vers le nord, accroché au grillage

32- Niveau 4, descente de 1 niveau, puis changement de grillage pour celui de derrière.

33- Niveau 3, Passage Vertical, puis descente de 1 niveau.

34- Niveau 2, 2 cases vers le sud, passage vertical, 1 case vers l'Ouest.

35- Niveau 2, Changement de direction pour la vue à l'Est, avec 1 déplacement diagonal Nord-Ouest.

36- Niveau 2, déplacement de 2 cases vers le Nord, changement de grillage pour vue vers le Nord.

37- Niveau 2, descente de 1 niveau, 6 cases vers le Sud, 1 case vers l'Ouest, puis 6 vers le Nord.

38- Niveau 1, passage horizontal pour le Niveau 0.

39- Niveau 0, 3 sauts vers le sud d'une case chacun avec accrochage et passage vertical à la fin.

40- Niveau 0, 1 case vers le sud, 1 case vers l'est, 1 case vers le nord, passage vertical.

41- Niveau 0, 3 sauts vers le nord d'une case chacun avec passage horizontal vers Niveau -1 à la fin.

42- Niveau -1, 1 case vers l'Ouest, passage vertical sur l'ouest. Montée de 1 niveau.

43- Niveau 0, 6 cases vers le sud, puis changement de grillage pour vue vers le sud.

44- Niveau 0, passage horizontal pour le Niveau 1.

45- Niveau 1, 2 cases vers le Sud, 1 case vers l'Est, passage vertical sur le sud, 1 case vers le Sud.

46- Niveau 1, 1 case vers l'Ouest, passage vertical vers l'Ouest, 2 cases vers le Nord.

47- Niveau 1, Passage vertical vers le Nord, 3 cases vers l'Ouest, 1 case vers le Sud.

48- Niveau 1, Passage vertical vers le Sud, 1 case vers le Sud, 1 case vers l'Est.

49- Niveau 1, passage horizontal pour le Niveau 0.

50- Niveau 0, 1 case vers l'Ouest, 3 cases vers le Nord, passage vertical vers l'Est, 3 cases vers l'Est.

51- Niveau 0, 1 case vers le Sud, passage vertical vers le sud, 1 case vers l'Ouest, 1 case vers le Nord.

52- Niveau 0, 2cases vers l'Ouest, passage vertical vers le Sud, 1 case vers l'Est, 1 case vers le Sud.

53- Niveau 0, 3 cases vers l'Est, passage vertical vers le Nord, 1 case vers le Nord.

54- Niveau 0, Passage horizontal pour le niveau -1.

55- Niveau -1, Accrochage aux grillages vue vers le Sud, 5 cases vers l'Ouest, 4 cases vers le Nord.

56- Niveau -1, changement de grillages pour vue vers le Nord, montée de 3 niveaux.

57- Niveau 2, Passage vertical vers le Sud, 1 case vers le Sud, Passage vertical vers le Sud.

58- Niveau 2, 3 cases vers le Sud, passage vertical vers l'Ouest, montée de 1 niveau.

59- Niveau 3, 7 cases vers le Nord, passage vertical vers l'Est, 2 cases vers le Nord.

60- Niveau 3, Montée de 1 niveau, 2 cases vers le nord, descente de 1 niveau.

61- Niveau 3, Passage horizontal vers le Niveau 2, 2 cases vers l'Est, 3 cases vers le Sud.

62- Niveau 2, 2 cases vers l'Ouest, passage vertical vers le Sud, 2 cases vers l'Est, 2 cases vers le Sud.

63- Niveau 2, 2 cases vers l'Ouest, passage vertical vers le Nord.

64- Niveau 2, descente de 1 Niveau pour Niveau 1.

65- Niveau 1, changement de grillage pour celui de derrière vue vers le Nord, 1 case vers l'Ouest.

66- Niveau 1, passage vertical vers le Nord, 1 case vers le Nord, passage vertical vers le Nord.

67- Niveau 1, 1 case vers l'Est, changement de grillage pour vue vers l'Est, 1 case vers le Nord.

68- Niveau 1, Changement de grillage pour vue vers le Nord, 1 case vers l'Ouest.

69- Niveau 1, Passage vertical vers le Nord, descente d'un niveau, passage vertical vers le Sud.

70- Niveau 0, 2 cases vers l'Ouest, 1 case vers le Nord, 1 saut d'une case vers le Nord, pour arriver.

71- Niveau 0, Arrivée sur l'Annexe 2, lieu de destination.

-Adana : pfff … Me voilà à destination, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

La porte était fermée par un grillage, mais il y avait un levier juste à côté, je l'actionnais, ce qui avait pour effet d'ouvrir le passage, je m'avançais donc, et arrivait donc vers une nouvelle salle. Après quelques pas, le passage se refermas de lui-même, la Salle ressemblais trait pour trait a celle de la Chimère. Mes craintes se confirmèrent quand une nouvelle Chimère tomba du Ciel. Comme pour l'autre combat, la salle était immense et possédait 2 sorties, et l'une d'elles donnait sur un levier et un coffre.

-Adana : Oh non ! Voilà que sa recommence ! Voilà une autre de ces Chimères … pfff … fit-elle avec ennui

En effet, le combat qui s'en suivi avait comme un air de nostalgie, cependant, il y a de grosses différences avec le combat précédent. Le point faible de l'autre créature n'était pas présent sur celle-ci. Et par conséquent, le combat fit à sens unique.

Au bout de 15 minutes de combat …

-Sapiens : Sa ne sers à rien, Adana ! Ce n'est pas le même combat que l'autre fois, mais si tu ne parviens pas à vaincre cette chose, nous ne partirons pas d'ici vivant. Dit-il anxieux

-Adana : Je sais bien grand frère, mais … si tu connais le moyen de vaincre cette chose, j'aimerais bien le connaître. Fit la jeune fille avec impatience, évitant de justesse les attaques de son ennemi

-Sapiens : Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de te dire Adana tu … fit le Dragon mécontent, avant de se faire couper

-Antykhaya : Ton grand-frère a raison Adana ! Je pensais les Anklimésys étaient plus intelligents ! fit-elle avec sarcasme

-Adana : Quoi ?! fit Adana révoltée

-Antykhaya : Faut vraiment tout te dire ma parole ! Sers-toi de tes nouvelles armes que diable sa peut te servir, non ? je ne sais pas moi ! fit Antykhaya irritée

Voulant éviter une attaque, je pris mes nouvelles armes jumelles circulaires, et sans m'en rendre compte je coupais la queue de la créature.

-Adana : Wow ! Incroyable ! fit le jeune chat doré avec étonnement et surprise

-Antykhaya : Humpf ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit hein ?! Dit-elle satisfaite du résultat donné

-Sapiens : C'est le moment Adana, achève-le ! Ordonna le Dragon avec une voix forte

-Adana : Yaaaaaaaaaaah ! Eruption Solaire ! cria Adana d'un bond avec détermination achevant l'ennemi

-Eruption Solaire :

Type : Feu, Corps à Corps

Temps d'exécution : 2 secondes

Nombre de coup : 1 coup

Taux de Renversement : 0 (nul)

Taux de Pénétration : 5 (excellent)

Une fois le combat fini, le chemin menant au coffre et au levier s'ouvrit, le contenu du coffre était une nouvelle petite clé, j'actionnais le levier et le chemin du retour s'ouvrit. Je pris le chemin du retour, plus facile que l'allée. Quand j'étais de retour sur la structure grillagé, ce méli-mélo, je m'aperçue d'un long chemin qui courrais vers le Sud, pour l'empreinter, depuis l'Annexe 2, je devais sauter d'1 case vers le sud, me déplacer d'1 autre case vers le sud, puis resauter vers le sud d'1 case. Enfin me déplacer de 15 cases vers le sud, il y avait un passage vertical allant vers le Sud, je le pris, puis me déplaçais de tout le long du couloir vers l'Ouest, sur 13 cases. Et un autre passage vertical, vers l'Ouest me barrais la route, une fois de l'autre côté, je m'aperçue que j'était de retour sur l'annexe 1, et que c'était en fait un faux mur. J'avais fait toutes ces acrobaties pour des carottes !

De retour dans la Salle principale, je me suis dirigée vers la sortie, mais la tempête de Sable ne c'était toujours pas assagie.

-Adana : Que faire, je ne peux tout simplement pas voyage dans ces conditions … fit-elle découragée

-Antykhaya : Tu n'as pas encore fini ce temple, la tempête se calmera peut-être si tu visite toutes les salles, qui sait. Dit la petite créature curieuse

-Sapiens : Je suis d'accord avec elle, tu doit avoir oublier quelque chose quelque pars … comfirme-t-il

-Adana : Et si ... hum ... commence-t-elle puis se tus

-Sapiens : Adana ? demande-t-il

-Adana : Je penses savoir ... Il doit y avoir une porte cachée un passage come celle qui ma permit de revenir ici, sans passer par le parcour du combattant, que j'ai fais ... Si c'est sa, il faut chercher ce passage ... Allons-y ! fit-elle commençant les recherches

Il nous a fallut plusieurs heures de recherche pour trouver le fameux passage caché, il se trouvait très justement en face du passage qui ma permit d'éviter le parcour a la Mario Sunshine de l'allé ... Biensûr, la porte qui se trouvait derrière était fermé a clé, grâce a la clé que j'ai obtenue plus tôt, j'ai pu m'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans le Temple de Varna, après avoir traversé le couloir, j'arrivais dans une nouvelle grande Salle, en regardant du coté de la directon de la Salle de départ, j'apperçus un escallié a l'envers, je vis en le touchant qu'il était transportable, je l'ai poussé, et il tomba, laissant un passage s'ouvrir, la salle ou je suis arrivée la première fois était désormais ouvert, et pouvais m'y rendre sans problème, afin de revenir pour diverses raisons ... La salle en question était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, la porte qui ma permit de venir ici, le passage que j'avais désormais ouvert, et a mon opposé, un autre couloir, une fois de l'autre coté de ce couloir, il y avait une nouvelle immense salle, identique à celles ou j'avais combattue les 2 Chimères ... Et une nouvelle fois n'est pas coutume, le passage se referma derrière moi, et comme les 2 autres fois, il y avait un passage en face de moi, de l'autre côté de cette salle ... Je fis quelques pas, et du ciel, tomba une autre créature, mais celle-ci était en tout point différente, elle se mit sur ces pattes, et hurla à tout rompre ... Cette créature ressemblait a une sorte de dragon ... Non, pardon ... C'était effectivement un Dragon :

-? : RAAAAAAR ! Hurla le dragon

-Adana : M-m-m-mais ... C'est quoi cette chose ?! fit-elle en bagayant

-Sapiens : C'est un Dragon sa non ?! fit-il stupéfait

-Antykhaya : Non, ce n'est pas un Dragon ... Pas un vrai en tout cas. Corrigea la petite créature

-Sapiens : Pas un vrai Dragon ?! C'est quoi alors, si ce n'est pas un vrai dragon, Hein ?! Demande-t-il prestement

-Antykhaya : C'est un Nacrodragon, un Dragon Maudit si vous préférez. nous sommes sur son territoire, les Nacrodragons vivent dans les temples en Ruines comme celui-ci ... On dit que ceux qui meurent dans ces endroits se transformes a jamais en Nacrodragon, et sont obligé d'y rester, c'est le prix d'une damnation éternelle. Raconte Antykhaya

-Adana : Euh ... D'accord ... Mais, j'ai pas envie de mourir ici moi ! fit Adana avec un ton térrifié

-Antykhaya : Toi, Adana tu ne mourra pas, d'ailleur tu ne peux pas mourir, vu que tu es une Anklimésys, après tout ! contunue-t-elle

-Adana : Mais c'est quoi ce terme Anklimésys à la fin ! demande-t-elle agacée

-Sapiens : Nous verrons sa plus tard, pour le moment, Adana, tu dois t'occuper de ce Nacrodragon ! dit-il de façon autoritaire

-Adana : Je veux bien, moi, mais comment m'y prends-je, pour abattre un dragon Maudit, hein ?! demande-t-elle reculant de quelques pas, quelques peu apeurée

-Antykhaya : C'est pas très compliqué ! Tu maitrise la Magie Anti-dragon non ? Alors utilises-la contre ce Dragon-là, il devrais être très réactif a tes sorts, ensuite tu saura quoi faire je penses pour le vaincre, si tu es vive d'esprit, ce que, vu ce que j'ai constatée, tu n'as pas vraiment. finit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme

-? : GRRRRRAAAAAARRRHH ! fit le Nacrodragon

Sajdhaana, Le Nacrodragon de Zandkyr

A la fin de son hurlement le sol s'écroula sous nos pieds, la chute semblait interminable, mais prenait fin, je me receptionnait non sans mal, sur un sol peu commun.

-Sajdhaana : OURRRAGRAA ! cria le dragon

Le sol se fissura de nouveau laissant couler un fleuve de Magma, sur un morceau de roche, je me fit emporté par le courant de roche en fusion, a cet instant commenca le combat contre le boss de ce temple ... Le fleuve de Magma coulait a une vitesse relativement élevée, environ 30 km/h, tout ce que je devais faire, est de vaincre ce monstre, sans tomber stupidement dans le fleuve. Plus facile a dire qu'à faire. De plus le Fleuve était jonché de Stalagmite de roche, ce qui m'obligeait a changer de "rocher de sauvetage" régulièrement.

Effectivement, le Dragon, était relativement mal équipé contre les attaque de type Anti-dragon, ce qui était a mon aventage, mon plus gros désavantage était justement le terrain, le moindre faux pas et c'est la fin. 4 coups étaient nécéssaires pour réussir a assommer le dragon, qui alla s'écraser sur une parcelle intacte de roche magmatique solide, une fois, a mon tour sur la parcelle, je courrais a toute jambe vers le dragon, sonné, afin de lui porter un maximum de coup avec que ce dernier ne reprenne ses esprits. Quand ce dernier se repris il poussa un hurlement et la parcelle se fissura, m'obligeant à surfer sur la roche en fusion, et me suffit pour comprendre que pour en finir avec lui, je devait executer les même attaques, plusieurs fois d'affiler. 2 fois supplémentaires étaient nécéssaires pour achever mon ennemi Draconique, à la fin, quand je lui avait porté le coup de grâce, il finit par s'abimer dans le magma, et fini désintégré. une fois que le Dragon n'était plus, la longue, très longue pente qui a permit au magma de couler se resolidifiait, et me permit de remonter vers le temple, Ce ne fut pas très compliqué, j'ai demandé ... Bien gentillement ... A Antykhaya de me guider, ce qu'elle fit, et je pu revenir vers la 3e Grande Salle sans grands encombres. A ma grande surprise les 2 passages qui m'était fermés a mon arrivée étaient ouvert désormais. Etait-ce par-ce que j'ai vaincu ce Nacrodragon, que le passage était désormais ouvert, c'était plus que certain.

Je m'avançais, prudement, vers l'unique salle que je n'avais jamais arpentée, et je découvris quelque chose d'étrange ... Cette salle, bien que petite, la taille de celle au pentacle, n'avait en son centre, une table, ou plutôt, une sorte de lit. Sans preter aux protestations de mes compagnons d'infortune, je me suis couchée sur ce "lit" ... Et l'instant d'après quand j'ai réouvert les yeux ... Je n'étais plus dans le temple, j'étais couchée dans l'herbe, dans une immense prairie dont on y voyait pas le bout, puis au bout de quelques instants j'entendis une voix dans mon dos.

-? : Bonjour madame le chat ! dit la voix

-Adana : Hein ?! fit Adana avant de se retourner

-? : Je suis contente, sa fait un long moment que je suis toute seule ! Tu tombe bien, madame le chat ! Tu ne voudrais pas me tenir compagnie, hein ? commenta la voix

Ce que j'avais en face de moi, c'était une petite fille, les cheveux et les yeux roses, elle semblait triste d'avoir été seule aussi longtemps, mais très contente de me voir ... ou plutôt de voir une nouvelle personne, dans cet endroit. Je me demandais sans trop tarder pourquoi elle m'appellait "Madame le chat", mais je compris très vite de quoi elle parlait, la magie d'illusion que j'ai utilisé sur moi-même pour dissimuler ma queue et mes Oreilles de chat doré, ne pouvait pas avoir d'effet ici.

-Adana : C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda le jeune chat

-? : C'est le Paradis Anklimésys, ici ! répondit la jene fille aux cheveux roses

-Adana : Anklimésys ? fit Adana intriguée

-? : Quoi, tu ne sais pas ce que sont les Anklimésys ? Pourtant si tu es ici, c'est que tu en es une ! commence-t-elle

-Adana : J'ai entendu souvent ce terme mais, non, je l'ignore. fit-elle un peu génée

-? : En gros, nous sommes les Premières à avoir règnées sur les Kouriles. Continue-t-elle

-Adana : A d'accord ! Et toi comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Adana

-? : Moi, je m'appelle Charlotte ! Et toi grande soeur ? Tu te nomme comment ?

-Adana : Adana ... Euh ... Hein ?! ... Grande Soeur ?! fit-elle dans un élan de stupéfaction

-Charlotte : Tu savais pas sa non plus ? ... Bon ... Les Anklimésys sont les Premières Dirigeantes de la Civilisation Kourile, et nous sommes toutes de la même famille, ce qui fait de toi ma Grande-Soeur ! raconte-t-elle

Cette révélation m'avait laissée plus qu'interdite, j'ignorais encore si elle me disait la véritée, mais pour éviter de la froisser davantage, je pris sur moi de jouer le jeu, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'en ai le coeur net.

-Adana : Très bien, Charlotte, j'ai une question. commence-t-elle

-Charlotte : Oui, quoi ? répondit-elle

-Adana : Comment on sort de ce "Paradis" ? Demande-t-elle

-Charlotte : J'ai essayée de sortir moi-même, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée, je crois qu'il faut qu'on soit 2, Grande Soeur, et comme tu es là, on va pouvoir sortir ensemble. Commence-t-elle

-Adana : Et comment on fait ? demande à nouveau Adana à Charlotte

Charlotte s'approcha de moi, et me sussura à l'oreille des mots que je ne pourrais pas dire ici, donc je passerais ce passage, pour la sureté de mon histoire, il ne faut quand même pas déconner non plus, hein ?!

-Adana : C'est une blague ! fit Adana un tantinet frustrée

-Charlotte : ...

-Adana : Tu veux partir aussi n'est-ce pas ? ... *Soupir* ... Bon, bon ... D'accord, on va faire sa ! accepta la fille-chat

Quelques instans plus tard :

-Antykhaya : ... Ah ! fit l'Esprit des Armes

Je réouvrit les yeux, et j'était revenue dans le temple, et je voyait Antykhaya me regardant avec des yeux noirs.

-Antykhaya : Enfin tu es de retour, Adana ! commenta rageusement Antykhaya

-Adana : Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilliée de toute ma vie ... Oh euh ... Je suis désolée Antykhaya, tu t'es fait du soucis ? pardonne-moi. fit le petit chat

-Charlotte : Mais vous êtes qui ?! demanda la jeune fille d'un air un peut térrifiée

-Antykhaya : Mais c'est qui celle-là encore ?! fit-elle mécontente

La jeune fille s'éloigna de moi, elle avait pris peur. Charlotte mis un temps pour me reconnaitre, mais le déclic, fut quand je retira l'effet de la Magie d'Illusion. S'en est suivi une petite discution, Antykhaya m'as révélée que j'avais disparue pendant 3 jours. Donc quand je me suis retrouvée sur le pas de l'entrée principale, a l'exterieur du Temple, en compagnie de Charlotte, la Tempête de Sable avait disparue. Plus aucunes raisons m'obligeait a rester a l'interieur, et c'est en compagnie de Charlotte et Antykhaya, que je repris ma route, en direction du Centre de Zandkyr, là ou était concentré l'essentiel de la Population de la Région. L'occupation de ce qui pourrait être ma petite soeur, a pris un temps fou et plusieures années sont passées dans la Région de Zandkyr. Quand nous prîmes la décision de partir et continuer notre voyage, nous étions déjà en l'an X578.

 **Fin du Chapitre 16.**


	19. Années X578 à X583

**Chapitre 17 : Le Voyage entre Zandkyr et Antigonides (de l'an X578 à l'an X583)**

Année X578 :

Le fait que je soit désormais accompagnée de Charlotte, m'oblige désormais a voyager plus lentement, bien que sa ne me plaise guèrre, le Voyage fais plaisir a Charlotte qui découvre des tas de choses dès qu'elle pose son regard partout ou elle le peu, le voyage est désormais plus animé qu'il ne pu l'être depuis que Sapiens est en moi. Charlotte est trop jeune, elle doit avoir a peine 6 ans, pour faire un voyage d'une telle envergure, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser ou que se soit, elle pourrait être en danger, ou pire elle pourrait m'en vouloir, et je ne le veux pas du tout, vu qu'elle me considère comme une Grande-Soeur, et à ce titre je doit montrer l'exemple.

La Région de Zandkyr est un Désert dont le relief en fait une cuvette ou la Température avoisine l'insupportable, mais plus supportable que ce qu'on peut trouver a Foertaleza ou à Oerfest. Moi qui suis habituée aux fortes chaleures, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas de Charlotte, donc, avant de partir, je pris le soin de faire le nécéssaire afin de rendre plus supportable son voyage jusqu'à notre prochaine déstination.

Nous sommes sur le pas de partir aux portes de la Ville de Zandkyr, la Capitale de la Région, située entre les points d'eau que forme les 2 Oasis et le fleuve du même nom.

-Charlotte : Alors ... Ou va-t-on ? demande la jeune fille

De mon doit je donne la direction, le nord-Est.

-Adana : Là-bas, le Nord-Est. La Région Antigonides dans cette direction, est plus proche de la Ville ou nous nous trouvons que les Autres Régions qui périphèrent le Désert. Explique-t-elle

-Charlotte : La Région Antigonides ? Mais on va y faire quoi ? questionne-t-elle à nouveau

-Adana : Trouver des Réponses ... Et puis je voudrais aller sur Zentys, le continent de l'Est, car la dernière fois que je l'ai traversée, c'était ... Il y a très longtemps ... j'ai besoin de revenir quelque part, me ressourcer. raconte-t-elle

-Charlotte : Oh ... fit-elle simplement

-Adana : ... Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Lottie, on va rester ensemble, se sera un voyage marrant, plein de découvertes ! continue-t-elle

-Charlotte : Lottie ? lança-t-elle

-Adana : Je n'aime pas trop Charlotte, je trouves sa trop long, alors, je vais te nommer Lottie, c'est un Diminutif ou un surnom. ajouta-t-elle

Elle me sourit, et de cette fin de conversation commença notre voyage. Plusieurs raisons me poussait a me rendre sur Antigonides, premièrement, je voulais me rendre sur la "Tombe" de Sapens,vu qu'il est "mort" sur la Côte Est de Zentys, je devais passer par Antigonides pour traverser un autre continent, deuxièmement, je n'ai jamais vue cette région de toute ma vie ... Et j'ai une longue vie, j'ai 695 ans désormais, je voudrais arriver a Antigonides avant l'an X630, troisièmement, je voudrais m'y rendre car, il parait qu'il s'y passe des choses des plus intérressentes là-bas.

Je pensais le voyage très long, et je l'avais bien éstimée, avec la présence de Charlotte qui ralentit considérablement le voyage, je voulais en profiter, pour être plus précise, un voyage avec Sapiens avant l'an X230, prenait a peine 1 jour, pour faire le Voyage de Zentys-Sud et Oerfest, sans lui, mais sans Charlotte, donc, toute seule, une même distance me prenant plusieurs mois voir 2 ans, tout dépendait du relief. Avec Charlotte, le voyage serait tout au plus 5 fois plus long.

Durant ce long voyage, je fit de plus amples connaissances avec celle qui pourrait être ma petite soeur, voici ce que j'appris :

Année de naissance : An X500

Age physique : 5 ans

Age Réel : 78 ans

Aime : les chat, l'avanture, l'inconnu

Déteste : La Solitude

A la frontière entre Zandkyr et Antigonides, une immense falaise nous bloquait la route, impossible d'en faire le tour cela prendrais trop de temps, nous décidâmes de l'escalader, cette anscention pris plusieurs heures, et plusieurs frayeures étaient au programme tant la paroi était brulante et presque inpraticable. Au sommet, le relief partait en pente douce jusqu'à la Capitale d'Antigonides, on pu y voir de là ou nous étions le batiment qui allait un jour me permettre de faire valoir mes compétences dans le monde à partir de l'an X700, un batiment qui dés-lors, en construction, était déjà immense, je parles biensûr de l'Institution INTERMAG !

-Charlotte : Wah ! C'est quoi ce truc que l'on voit au loin Grande-Soeur, sa a l'air immense ! demande-t-elle en s'extasiant

-Adana : C'est làbas que nous allons pour le moment, c'est nôtre première déstination, la Capitale de la Région Antigonides, Razftelln. Il nous faudra plusieurs semaines pour la rejoindre d'ici. répondit-elle

-Charlotte : Tant que sa, mais alors, c'est super loin ! fit-elle en perdant un moment son sourir, un peu appeurée

-Adana : Ne t'en fait donc pas, Lottie, le chemin qui nous y mènera est en pente douce, seule Razftelln, et ce que l'on voit d'ici se siteu sur un plateau, derrière la Capitale, il y a la Mer Caspienne, et c'est justement de l'autre côté de cette Mer que nous nous rendons. continue-t-elle

-Charlotte : La Mer Caspienne ? Et il y a quoi de l'autre côté de la Mer Caspienne ? demande-t-elle à nouveau

-Adana : Notre déstination finale ! Le Continent de Zentys ! Je te l'ai déjà expliqué je crois ! fini-t-elle

-Charlotte : Ah oui ! c'est vrai ! J'ai oubliée ! hihihi ! fit-elle en rigolant narcoisement

Une fois avoir descendu le sommet, nous arrivions net dans une immense forêt, les dangers étaient nombreux, je devait nous proteger Lottie et Moi, mais au millieu du Chemin dans la Région Antigonides, je m'apperçus qu'elle possèdait des talents innés pour la Magie. Durant le reste de ce voyage jusqu'à Antigonides, je lui appris ce que je savais de la Magie, et lui appris à ce défendre en cas de nécéssité.

Au bout de 3 semaines de voyage et d'entrainement harrassant, nous arrîvimes sur notre Escale, la Ville de Razftelln. Le Symbole de cette ville, l'Institution de l'INTERMAG, ce nommait Sangadra Etherrna, j'étais curieuse, et voulais aller y jeter un oeil de plus près. Et quand nous sommes arrivés :

-Charlotte : Eh regarde une affiche ! fit-elle en pointant du doigt un bout de papier, sur la porte de l'immense monument

-Adana : Sa dit "Dû aux récents mouvements et aux créations d'organisations appelées Guildes, la République Méridionale, La Région Antigonides et l'Empire de Pergrande ont signés la Création de l'Institution "INTERMAG", cette organisation aura pour but de maintenir la paix entre les différentes futures "Guildes", et aura la résponsabiliter de définir avec le plus grand soin le niveau des quètes que le Continent de Ishgar, ou le monde lui-même pourraient offrir, une guilde est une Institution de type " Service rendue contre rétribution" et sera surveillée par le Conseil de la Magie (1 dans chaque pays), qui sera lui-aussi déterminé par l'INTERMAG.

Note : INTERMAG possède actuellement 10 places, nous cherchons des Mages de niveau mondiale afin de nous aider a gerer au mieux la paix entre Guildes, et entre Mages

Son fondateur émérite Roger Bildangold"

-Sapiens : en gros si j'ai bien tout saisi, depuis la Création de cette première Guilde, des conflits ont eu lieu et c'est pour cette raison que cette INTERMAG à été fondée. fit-il en essayant de saisir

-Antykhaya : C'est juste la grosse merde maintenant le monde dans lequel nous vivons. résume-t-elle grossièrement

-Adana : Oui ... fit-elle tout simplement

-Charlotte : A qui tu parles Addie ? demande-t-elle intriguée

-Adana : A personne, je ne parlais à personne, je pensais tout haut, c'est tout. répondit-elle un peu génée

-Charlotte : Tu va y participer dit ? fit-elle exitée

-Adana : je n'ai pas l'intention de donner mon énergie pour sa, non, je n'y participerais pas. fit le chat doré

-Charlotte : Tu n'es pas drôle Grande-Soeur ! boude-t-elle

-Adana : Nous ne sommes pas vraiment venus ici pour sa ... Mais on pourrait visiter la ville une fois que j'aurais pris une chambre pour la nuit.

dès notre arrivée à Antigonides, il ne nous restait plus que certaines années avant divers événements importants qui allaient survenirs, depuis l'année X578 :

5 ans avant mon 12e Anniversaire, j'aurais alors 700 ans (X583)

10 ans avant ma rencontre avec Achnologia (X588)

22 ans avant mon Adhésion à INTERMAG (X600)

44 ans avant l'implosion de l'Empire du Sud, et l'indépendance du Royaume de Fiore (X622)

62 ans avant mon receuil sur la "Tombe" de Sapiens tombé au combat en l'an X230 (X640)

88 ans avant ma rencontre avec la Famille Tanrakh (X666)

101 ans avant ma 1ere Rencontre avec Mavis Vermillion (X679)

108 ans avant la Naissance de Fairy Tail (X683)

133 ans avant mon ascention à la Classe 7 de l'INTERMAG (X708)

150 ans avant mon Mariage avec Ferdinand (X725)

167 ans avant mon entrée officielle a Fairy Tail (X745)

170 ans avant mon ascention à la Classe 5 à INTERMAG (X748)

180 ans avant ma promotion au titre de Mage de Rang S de Fairy Tail (X758)

192 ans avant ma 2nd rencontre avec la Famille Heartfillia (X770)

199 ans avant la disparition des Dragons et l'Ouverture de la Porte Eclipse (X777)

206 ans avant le début de l'Histoire racontée de Fairy Tail (X784)

305 ans avant mon 15e Anniversaire, j'aurais alors 1 000 ans (X883)

700 ans avant de pouvoir donner naissance, avec 22 ans, j'aurai 1 700 ans (1583)

5 700 ans avant de mourir de vieillesse à 72 ans, donc à 6 700 ans (6583)

 **Fin du Chapitre 17.**


	20. Années X583 à X590

**Chapitre 18 : La Capitale Marchande d'Antigonides (de l'an X583 à l'an X590)**

Année X583 :

Age de Adana : 700 ans (12 ans)

Age de Charlotte : 83 ans (5 ans)

Nous sommes à Razftelln, Capitale de Antigonides, la ville a une configuration semblable aux villes de New York ou de Marseille, la ville est situé sur la Côte de la Caspienne, le coeur de la Région, là ou afflue toutes les denrées du monde, INTERMAG est situé dans le centre de la Région à 1 semaine de marche de la Côte. Nous devons nous rendre sur la Côte Anti-Caspienne sur Zentys.

Razftelln, possède plusieurs quartiers très distincts, le premier, est le quartier Touristique, situé dans le Nord de la Ville, et on y trouve de tout, plus au Sud, on trouve le Port, ou afflue les marchandises venu du monde entier, le Centre, est le centre Administratif de la Ville, ou se situe tout les trucs administratif, la maire par exemple, le sud et l'Ouest de la Ville est résidentiel.

Au port de Razftelln :

-Adana : Mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'on peut vous aider ! lança-t-elle avec insistance

-? : Non, il est hors de question que je laisse 2 jeunes filles monter sur un navire, en direction de Zentys ! non, non et non ! fit un marin bourruqui, visiblement, n'en avait que faire de mes protestations

Vous vous demandez certainement ce qu'il se passe ... Eh bien c'est très simple. Ces derniers temps, la Piratrie bas sont plein sur la Caspienne et l'Archipel Exnothien, et depuis le trafic de tout biens et toute personne ont été fortement réduis, impossible donc, de rejoindre Zentys. 

Hôtel de Razftelln, la nuit venue :

-Charlotte : Tu voulais rejoindre Zentys, non ? Alors comment on va faire ? demande-t-elle inquiète

-Adana : ...

-Charlotte : Adana ? Grande-Soeur ? relançe-t-elle espérant trouver une réponse

-Adana : On ne va tout de même pas attendre éternellement que la situation se débloque, il faut qu'on face quelque chose, mais quoi ? ... pense-t-elle tout haut

-Charlotte : ... (Instant de reflexion) ... Pourquoi ne pas voler un bateau ! fit-elle en émettant une idée

-Adana : Hein ?! ... Non ! Pas question ! C'est mal de voler ! fit-elle instantanément après avoir entendue l'idée de Charlotte

-Charlotte : Ecoute Grande-Soeur ! Tu veux aller sur Zentys, non ? Alors il faut rendre service a Razftelln ! On va chasser les Pirates de cette Mer ! fit l'Oratrice aux cheveux roses

-Adana : ...

-Antykhaya : C'est pas une mauvaise idée, après, si tu prends pas de décisions, tu n'avancera pas, le temps avancera sans toi. commente-t-elle

-Sapiens : Pas de décisions hâtives, prends le temps de réfléchir, il le faut. continue-t-il

-Adana : On va faire ce que tu as dit Lottie, on va aller prendre une embarcation. Fint-elle de prendre sa décision

-Charlotte : Alors ... commence-t-elle

-Adana : Pas aujourd'hui, écoute-moi, voilà ce qu'on va faire ... lança Adana en coupant la parole à Charlotte

Le Lendemain, au soir, dans le quai :

-Adana : Tu es prête ? demande-t-elle

-Charlotte : Quand tu veux ! fit-elle

Charlotte et moi, avions conçut un plan afin de prendre une légère embarcation, le soir venu. Nous avons mit quelques jours a le préparer, nous devions impérativement rejoindre Zentys. D'après les informations que l'on a reçu, la Base des Pirates qui sévissent à Antigonides, est posée sur la Côte de Zentys, à l'exact opposé de Razftelln. Donc le soir, nous décidâmes de rendre service à la population ... et débarrasser de cette infection la Mer Caspienne, la prise d'une petite barque fu rapide et sans accro, a mon avis le propriétaire de ce bateau, ne remarquera que demain matin, sa disparition.

Le matin qui suivi, en mer :

-Adana : Beuh ... Tuez moi ! Pitié ! fit-elle malade

-Charlotte : Tu aurais pu me dire que tu ne supportais pas les moyens de Transports ... fit-elle agacée

Elle se retourna pour voir la mer défiler a très petite vitesse, quand elle remarquà une chose.

-Charlotte : C'est quoi se truc ... Oh ... Mais c'est un navire ! ... Je vais signaler notre position, avec sa ... Une chance, il faut un temps radieux en mer ! fit-elle en cherchant un truc

Elle sorti un Miroir que je lui ai acheté un peu avant à Razftelln, et joua du soleil avec en direction de se navire, qui nous appercevait, et s'approchait, mais au bout d'un moment quand certains détails de ce navire fu plus précis :

-Charlotte : Euh ... Quand le blason d'un bateau ressemble a une Tête de Mort ... C'est bon signe ? Hein Grande-Soeur ? ... A oui c'est vrai ... Demande-t-elle avant de se souvenir que je n'était pas au meilleur de ma forme sur un bateau

Quand je repris mes esprits, j'était dans une sorte de prison.

-Antykhaya : Enfin tu te réveilles ?! fit-elle un peut exaspérée

-Adana : Ah ! Mais ! Je suis ou là ?! fit-elle en sursaut

-Sapiens : Je ne sais pas, on dirait, qu'on est dans un port.

-Antykhaya : On est dans un repère de Pirates, je crois.

Peut après on est venu me prendre et on ma amené à celui qui dirige cet endroit.

-? : Alors la bleusaille ! On vogue sur ma mer ! fit-il d'une voix grave et pleine de colère

-Perroquet : Surrrrr ma Merrrrr ! fit le volatile

-Adana : Alors c'est vous qui nous avez récuperer ? demande la jeune fille aux cheveux dorés

-? : Exact, mais je crois que vous n'allez pas quitter si facilement cet endroit, Yohohohohoho ! fit-il avant de rire crânement

Il montra du doigt une autre cage.

-Charlotte : Grande Soeur ! cria-t-elle

-Adana : Lottie ! Tu va bien ?! demande-t-elle s'inquiètant pour Charlotte

-? : Yohohohoh ! Vous vous connaissez ? C'est très bien ! tu va pouvoir lui dire "au revoir" ! fit-il en continuant de rire crânement

-Adana : Comment ca "Au Revoir" ?! questionna-t-elle le pirate

-? : Je n'aime pas les étrangers sur ma mer, alors, il doivent tous périrs ! Yohohoho ! explique-t-il en riant crânement

-Adana : Quoi ?! Comment ozez-vous ?! Relachez ma Lottie ! menace vivement-elle le pirate

-? : Wahahahahah ! Voyez-vous sa ! Allez ! Faites lui comprendre qui est le maître ici ! Yohohoho ! Fit-il en ordonna a tout ses hommes

Je pris un léger sourir de côté, avant de prononcer les mots de la fin de cette conversation.

-Adana : vous auriez tord de me mettre en rogne, vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable. Vous allez le regretter, vous et vos hommes, relacher gentillement ma Petite Soeur, je ne le répettrais pas ! menace-t-elle une seconde fois

-? : J'en ai assez entendu ! Eliminer là ! ordone-t-il

Les Hommes de ce pirate se ressemblaient tous au niveau des vétements, pontalon moulant, chemise sans manches, bandana, et Sabre d'abordage, [ pour une texture graphique plus plaisante, aller voir les Pirates du Jeu Eternal Sonata ] ils chargèrent tous sur moi, aux ordres de leur chef, le combat se déroula de façon un peut Eternal Sonata ou Lost Odyssey. Totalement encerclée, je me servis de toutes mes capacitées que j'ai aprises au fil du temps ... Sauf Law biensur ! Savant que j'était trop forte pour être métrisée par eux, les hommes du pirate reculèrent, puis c'est justement leur chef qui se fit en face de moi. [ Pour bien comprendre de quoi à l'air ce type, mélangez Jack la Secheresse (forme humaine) et Barbe Blanche (le père, pas le fils, il est débile le fils), de l'Univers de One Piece, et vous obtiendrez le type qui se tiens en face de Adana (Note de l'auteure)]

Le Combat contre ce pirate, il s'appelait Roger Jzertklagkh, et avait une force des plus prodigieuse, de ses poings s'il frappait le sol, se fissurait, bien qu'il soit relativement lourd, il sautait de manière à n'avoir que mon propre poids, mon seul aventage fut mon agilité, ma vitesse et ma magie, qu'il ne possèdait pas, tout sa étant du a ma seule petite taille, le combat regorgeait de retournement de situations. Quand bien même tout cela, aucun de nous deux ne pu prendre le dessus sur l'autre, mais mon adversaire avait quand même une position de force, il détenait charlotte en otage.

-Roger : Grrr ... Assez que tout ceci ! Jetez moi cette cage à l'eau ! Qu'on en finisse ! Ordonne-t-il

A ses mots la cage contenant Charlotte tombat en mer, et coulait a pique.

-Adana : Charlotte ! cria-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers le bors

A peine je pu faire plusieurs mettres que les subordonnées du chef pirate me bloquaient la route.

-Adana : Dégagez de ma route ! menace-t-elle vraiment en colère

-Roger : Je suis navré, mais tu ne va pas pouvoir aller sauver ta chère petite soeur ! fit-il avec un sourir narquois

-Adana : Vous n'auriez pas dû faire sa ... Je ... Je vais vous tuer ! se retourna-t-elle avec un regard des plus froids vers le chef des Pirates

Le Combat repris et tournat très vite au carnage, ils m'avaient mis hrs de moi, je ne répondais plus de mes actes, ils y sont tous passer, jusqu'à présent j'ai été gentille, mais là, ils m'avaient poussé a bout. Le Combat fu bref, mais le sang coulait de tout les côtés. Je plongeait ensuite au secours de Charlotte, je l'ai vue au fond, elle avait perdue connaissance, mais je me disait qu'il était impossible qu'elle finisse comme sa, je ne me rapelle plus très bien comment, mais je réussit a ouvrir la cage, je la pris et remontait avec, dans mes bras sur la surface. Une fois installée sur le dos sur le bors :

-Adana : Aller Lottie ! Ne me laisse pas comme sa, t'as pas le droit de me laisser comme sa !

Instinctivement, je lui fit les "gestes qui sauves" afin d'essayer de la réanimer. Au moment ou je cru que c'était fini, je l'entendi tousser, recrachant des litres d'eau, je compris qu'elle était revenue. Soulagée, j'attendis qu'elle reprennes conscience à son chevet. Quand elle se releva a moitié, elle tourna son regard vers moi, puis derrière elle avant de voir le carnage qui se tenait devant elle.

-Charlotte : C-C-C'est toi qui ... fit-elle en se mettant les mains devant la bouche, un ton qui penchait vers l'éceuré

-Adana : Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix ... Je l'ai fais pour te proteger, j'ai promis de veiller sur toi ... fit-elle en fermant les yeux

En fermant les yeux a son tour, elle se jeta sur moi, en pleurant.

-Charlotte : Promets-moi que tu ne fera plus jamais sa quand tu en aura le choix ! fit-elle sanglotant, dans les bras d'Adana

-Adana : Je ne peut pas te le garantir, mais j'essayerait de tenir cette promesse. Fit la jeune fille aux cheveux d'Or.

Les Sanglots terminer, ce combat terminé, nous reprîmes la route tôt le lendemain, en Direction de l'Est, en chemin nous tombions sur un village, et nous y apprenions que nous sommes effectivement sur le Continent de Zentys.

Zentys, le continent qui a vu la "mort" de Sapiens, mon "frère" dragon, "repose" dans l'Est de Zentys, et j'ai bien l'intension de lui rendre visite. Désormais c'est un voyage sur un continent que je traversais avant en volant, mais que cette fois je ferais a pieds. 7 ans de voyage nous avait demandé pour atteindre la Côte Jiirnakjzétzique de Zentys, l'océan de l'Est, le Relief de Zentys étant très accidenté.

Nous arrivions, en X590, sur un terrain peu conventionnel. Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre.

 **Fin du Chapitre 18.**


	21. Années X590 à X592

**Chapitre 19 : La Partie de PangYa ! (de l'an X590 à l'an X592)**

Année X590, Région de Anti-Antigonides (Le Grand J), continent de Zentys :

Age de Adana : 707 ans (12 ans)

Age de Charlotte : 90 ans (5 ans)

Après s'être frotter avec des Pirates, nous sommes désormais dans un lieu tout à fait insolite, en effet le terrain sur lequel nous étions était rasé au plus court, mais les environs étaient des plus étranges.

[A partir de cet instant, des musiques d'ambiances peuvent être ajoutés, afin de rendre plus attrayants le récit (Note de l'Auteure)]

-? : Eh ! Dites-donc vous là ! Vous faites quoi là ?! fit une voix d'homme plutot grave

La voix venait de la gauche, quand je me suis tournée de ce côté, je vis un homme ... euh ... Comment le décrire ... hm ... Ah oui, je sais ... Il ressemble un peu à Emmett Brown (le scientifique de la Trilogie Retour vers le Futur), et, il n'était pas très content. Comme Lottie et moi-même ne savions pas vraiment ou nous étions, il repris un peut son calme, et nous expliquà des trucs ... Le terrain que nous foulions était de sa Propriétée, c'était un terrain de sport, qu'il chouchoutait comme un animal de compagnie, vraiment, de ses expliquations on pouvait vraiment dire qu'il en prenait soin. Il s'est présenté a nous et nous fîment de même, il s'agit d'un Scientifique à la retraite (Tiens donc, comme c'est original !), le Professeur Ernest Gterfigd. Ce type a une manie très désagréable de prendre des poses toutes les 30 secondes ... Sérieusement c'est génant, est-ce que je fais sa moi ?!

\- Pr. Ernest : Ceci est mon terrain de PangYa, j'y joue pour passer de vieux jours heureux. fit il d'un ton leger, prenant la pose

\- Antykhaya : Ce type, il me sort par le nez, Adana dit lui d'arêter de prendre des poses ! dit la petite créature, se couvrant les yeux avec ses mains

\- Sapiens : Quel surieux personnage, qu'est ce Scientifique. fit le dragon ancien intrigué

Le Scientifique pris 25 minutes afin de faire un monologue ... un très long monologue sur son terrain, mais ... en résumé, il l'a construit tout seul, durant son temps libre.

\- Charlotte : Le PangYa ? C'est quoi le PangYa monsieur le professeur ? demande la jeune fille aux cheveux roses

\- Pr. Ernest : Il s'agit d'un Sport, une variante du Golf ... commença-t-il son expliquation, en prenant une nouvelle pose

\- Adana : Du Golf ... Mais maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai que sa ressemble a un terrain de Golf. fit-elle regardant autour d'elle

Charlotte demanda au professeur,comment jouer au PangYa, celui-ci lui dit qu'elle est trop petite pour y jouer véritablement, mais qu'elle peut apprendre, pour jouer dans quelques années. J'était moi-même intriguée par le PangYa, et je demandais donc au Scientifique à la retraite, si je pouvait y jouer, même s'il ne connaissait pas mon âge, il a bien vu que j'était suffisament âgée pour participer aux compétitions de PangYa, donc il a accepter de nous apprendre le PangYa. Voici le môment de l'entrainement, un practice pour les nuls.

Musique d'ambiance : Training Battle - Paper Mario : The Thousand Year Door

Entrainement n°1 : Le Début du Swing !

\- Pr. Ernest : Pour apprendre le Golf, et après le PangYa, la chose prioritaire à savoir faire, c'est un bon Swing, pour ce faire, il faut prendre le club de Golf, prenond, le Bois 1, ou B1, le Club, le plus puissant d'un Golfeur, c'est le Club premier, pour débuter un Trou, pour bien prendre un club, il faut le prendre par le manche et non par la tête se serait stupide, la main droite doit etre devant la main gauche quand on tien le Club. C'est la main droite qui actionne le levier du club, c'est cette main qui dirige le fait de lever le Club vers l'arrière, ensuite seulement la gauche suit, mais pendant la moitiée de la levée, le bras gauche doit toujours être tendu, et les jambes doivent toujours rester stables, il ne faut pas non plus bloquer les hanches, sans quoi le début du Swing sera dur est instable. La Courbe entre vos mains et le club doit tojours être la même sans quoi vous fausserez la trajectoire de votre frappe. Les épaules a ce moment du swing, sont sujets a des tensions, le secret d'un bon Swing, est justement de ne pas avoir ces tensions, le coude droit a proximité du corps. Plus la montée se fait, plus le club se montera à la vertical, le bras gauche tojours rendu, le club apparait plus léger, la tête du club en l'air, aide le golfeur a finir la montée du Swing sans trop d'éffort. a la fin de la monte, le club doit être perpandiculaire au corps, le manche derrière la tête, avec le talon gauche relevé, le corps bougera plus aisément lors de la déscente rapide du club. pendant la descente il faut guider vos mains vers le genou droit, qui doit être guidé vers l'objectif, le trou.

Entrainement n°2 : La descente du Swing !

\- Pr. Ernest : Une foit la descente commencé, et le genou droit guidé vers l'objectif, il faut pivoter le genou gauche, le guder lui aussi vers l'objectif. Dans la zone de frappe, afin de permettre aux bras et aux mains de passer librement à travers la balle, la hanche s'éfface en pivotant vers la gauche. A ce moment-là, le côté droit du corps peut donner toute sa puissance en frappant la balle car il est en position pour frapper par en dessous et le long de la ligne de vol. La frappe sa fait ainsi par dessous. Le genou droit, qui avait servit d'axe de rotation à la montée et donc travaillé de façon statique, va changer de rôle en exerçant une action dynamique dans la zone de frappe et donner ainsi de la longueur et de la puissance a votre coup. traverser la balle signifie que les hanches ont traversé la ligne balle-nuque, la base de la tête (la nuque) restant sur l'axe du Swing. Cette bonne position d'impact est directement liée à une bonne position d'adresse. Une fois frapper, il est nécéssaire de laisser le club monter tout seul, et le freiner à la fin de l'action.

Entrainement n°3 : Le type de terrain !

\- Pr. Ernest : Il existe plusieurs type de terrain sur un même trou :

-Bunker : Obstacle en dépression recouvert de sable. Il existe des bunkers à proximité du green mais aussi sur le parcours. Ils sont présents pour rendre plus difficile le parcours et pénaliser les mauvais coups.

-Fairway : Il s'agit d'une partie du parcours tondue entre le départ et le green.

-Green : Partie du terrain entourant le trou où le gazon est finement tondu et roulé. le green est l'endroit du putting.

-Rough : Partie du parcours qui borde le fairway de chaque côté et aussi a proximité du green. C'est une partie de terrain non tondu d'où il est très difficile parfois de sortir la balle.

\- Eau : L'eau est obstacle très pénalisant dans un parcours, si la balle est malheureusement envoyé dans l'eau, il pénalisera d'un point, le score du trou du joueur.

Entrainement n°4 : Le matériel de Golf !

\- Pr. Ernest : Le Golfeur, possède dans son sac, une panoplie de club de Golf, les règles interdisant d'en avoir plus de 14, ils sont distinguable de par leur nature et leur particularités. Il existe 4 type de clubs :

-Bois : les bois dont la tête est en bois, sont les clubs de golf qui permettent de faire parcourir une très longue distance à la balle.

-Fer : les fers, sont des clubs dont la tête est en fer, et sont plus ou moins inclinés, il permettent de passer des obstacles qui gênent la balle.

-Weight : les weights, sont des clubs qui permettent les approches sur le green, ou bien faire sortir la balle tombée dans un Bunker.

-Putter : le putter, est le seul club de golf, utilisé sur le green, il est interdit d'utiliser tout autre club de golf, que le putter, sur du green.

Entrainement n°5 : Le PAR, score idéal !

\- Pr. Ernest : Quand on joue au golf, il est important de savoir en combien de coup, il faut faire un trou, généralement, la distance qui sépare le départ du trou, et désigné en Yard, ici il sera en Yard, mais aussi traduit en mètre. tout dépends de a distance entre le départ et le trou, si le trou est a une distance inférieur à 229 m / 250 yd, le PAR sera de 3, s'il est entre 229 m / 250 yd et 434 m / 475 yd, il s'agit d'un PAR 4, au delà, de 434 m / 475 yd, c'est un PAR 5, le PAR, c'est le nombre de coup nécéssaire pour réussir un trou. Réussir un PAR en 5 coup, par exemple, représentera un sore de 0, à le fin d'un trou. Réussir un trou de PAR 5, avec 4 coups, représentera un score de -1. Si un joueur réussi un PAR 5 avec 6 coups, son score à la fin du trou sera de +1. le but du jeu étant d'avoir un score plus faible que son adversaire. Un match de golf, se fait avec un 9 trous, ou avec un 18 trous, le score final, à la fin du dernier trou, donnera le vainqueur.

Entrainement n°6 : Le PangYa, la variante du Golf et généralité !

\- Pr. Ernest : Le PangYa est une variante du Golf, en plus des règles et de tout ce que j'ai dit jusqu'à présent, au PangYa, le joueur doit effectuer des figures pendant le Swing, et doit parfaitement frapper la balle, la figure raporte des points. Les points vont de -5 à +5, ces points iront s'ajouter à la fin de la partie, après le dernier trou. Bien entendu, le but du PangYa, est d'avoir le plus de point possible. Un 18 trous, est défini de cette façon : 4 PAR 3, 10 PAR 4 et 4 PAR 5, c'est le type de 18 trous le plus répandu, à travers le monde, il représente un total PAR de 72 coups. chaque joueur a sa ligne de frappe, certains frapper la balle et l'envoie tout droit, d'autres ont ont une ligne d'inclinaisont plus ou moins élevée, sur la gauche ou la droite, mais le résultat est le même. Chaque trou possède 2 départ, un départ front, et un départ back, les départs front, sont les plus proches du trou que les départs back.

Entrainement Final : Le Practice !

Musique d'ambiance : Hidden Skill Training : The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess

\- Pr. Ernest : C'est bon jeune fille, tu as bien assimilé les bases ? demande-t-il à Adana

\- Adana : Oui, je crois avoir compris la théorie. fit-elle

\- Pr. Ernest : Parfait ! Nous allons pouvoir passer au Practice, un trou d'exhibition, montre moi que tu as compris, montre nous que tu es prête a passer à la pratique. fit-il d'un ton de défi

Le trou du Practice est un PAR 4, il s'agit d'un trou avec un terrain extrèmement simple, en fait le trou est tout droit, y a pas a en dire plus.

Trou du Practice :

PAR 4, 304 m / 333 yd, Pas de Bunker, Pas d'Eau

Comme je suis gauchère, je me suis placée à droite, ma ligne de trajectoire est très inclinée sur la droite, près de 12° sur la droite. Comme c'est un Practice, c'est un trou sans score, et j'en avait bien besoin, dans le Rough, dans les arbres, dans la tête du Scientifique, j'ai envoyé la balle dans toute les directions, j'ai fait pas moins de 75 essais, à partir du 39 e essais, j'ai réussi a entrer la balle dans le trou au bout de 9 coups. mais ce n'est qu'au 75e essai que je réussi un PAR satisfaisant pour mon professeur de Golf.

\- Pr. Ernest : Bien tu est prête pour la véritable partie !

Musique d'Ambiance : Sweet Sweet Canyon : Mario Kart 8

\- Pr. Ernest : Le terrain ou nous sommes ce nomme le Jardin des Délices, il se nomme comme sa car ... (met un temps de suspense) ... il est remplit de délices sucrés en tout genre ! fit le professeur présentant avec un grande fiérté son terrain de PangYa.

\- Charlotte : Eh ! Regarde sa grande soeur ! On dirais une colonne en gateau ! fit-elle a côté d'une colonne avec des gâteaux empilés

\- Adana : C'est ... Fascinant ... fit la jeune fille essayant de se convaincre

\- Pr. Ernest : Mais c'est qu'elles m'ignore en plus ! fit-il un peu agacé

\- Charlotte : Pouah ! C'est dégueu ! Je pensais que les Gâteaux étaient meilleurs ! Reproche-t-elle après avoir recraché un morceau de la colonne qu'elle avait mangé

\- Pr. Ernest : Vous êtes folles ! Sa ne ce mange pas, c'est de la décoration, c'est du faux ! explique-t-il avec un peut de panique

\- Adana : J'ai remarqué, oui ... fit-elle les bras croisés d'un ton neutre

\- Charlotte : Alors tout est faux, tout ces délices sont faux ? ... (Air triste) ... Oooooh, ils avaient l'air délicieux ...flute ! fit-elle s'asseyant et boudant sur le sol

\- Pr. Ernest : Bon ... Tu es prète jeune fille ? fit-il en tendant un club de golf à Adana

\- Adana : Avec joie, je relève votre défi professeur ! dit-elle prenant le club tendu

La Partie de PangYa était une totale découverte, il y avait bien longtemps que je ne méttait plus autant amusée, et je crois qu'avec Sapiens, on ne s'étaient jamais amusés comme sa, e penses qu'on avait jamais pris le temps pour sa, la surprise fut assez importante pour Lottie aussi, puisque, malgré son "jeune" âge, elle n'a pas vraiment fais grand chose jusqu'à présent. La partie bien qu'amusante fu assez longue, il nous a fallut toute une journée ou presque pour la terminer, le vent c'est levé au bébut du 2e Trou, mais c'est carrément mis en colère au bout du 6e, c'est calmé jusqu'au 12e trou avant d'envoyer une nouvelle sauce jusqu'au dernier trou. Le Temps aussi c'est joué de nous, il a fait un très beau temps jusqu'au 5e trou, le ciel c'est voilé et a partir du 13e trou il a plu, mais au 17e trou la pluie à cessé, cela aurait été tellement stylé s'il aurait neigé ou grelé a un moment, mais bon, tant pis on ne peux pas tout avoir dans la vie, c'est comme sa ... bref ... Chaque trou a ammené son lot de difficulté, et le 18 était archi dur, et le vent, comme je l'ai expliqué avait piqué une crise de colère a partir du 12e trou, soufflait a plus de 30 m/s sur le trou final, fort heureusement, et d'après Mr. Ernest, la Région ne connais pas d'évenement climatique dramatique, mais on peux en trouver à certaines périodes de l'année, dans les régions voisines de l'Est de Zentys. Je suis une débutante au PangYa, et bien que je reconnaisse avoir perdue, sa ma fait très plaisir, en plus de sa, je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de me détendre de manière très, très, très efficace ! Oh, oui ! Le PangYa sa me détent, sa fait un bien fou, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! ... Hum ... Bref ... j'ai perdu, le score final était de -12 pour le Prof à +2 pour moi, et je doit reconnaitre m'être pas mal débrouiller, sauf pour les tous 9 et 15, ou j'ai failli abandonner, enfin après sa ne regarde que moi.

Le soir venu, sur le terrain de PangYa du Professeur Ernest :

\- Pr. Ernest : Alors vous partez ? demande-t-il a Adana

\- Adana : Oui, je dois rejoindre assez rapidement la côte Est de Zentys, il y a un souvenir là-bas que je dois revoir ... fit la jeune fille

\- Charlotte : Grande-Soeur ... fit la fille aux cheveux roses, d'un ton un peut inquiet

\- Pr. Ernest : Dans ce cas, je dois vous prévenir. fit-il un tentinet plus sérieux

\- Adana : Nous prévenir ? Mais, de quoi ? demanda le petit chat doré

\- Pr. Ernest : Les Régions de l'Est de Zentys, sont dominés par l'Etat Communiste de l'Union de Zentys, notre Voisin à l'Est, c'est un pays très dangeureux pour qui ne sait pas ce tenir. commence-t-il

\- Adana : Je vois ... commente-t-elle

\- Pr. Ernest : Mais ce n'est pas tout ! continue-t-il

\- Adana : Oui ? demande-t-elle

\- Pr. Ernest : Je voudrait que vous évitiez de passer par le Sud, et les Côtes, en se moment tout le sud de Zentys est remplis de pirates, ils ont élu domicile dans l'Archipel Exnothien, et je crois aussi qu'ils domine le commerce de la Caspienne à l'Ouest. raconte-t-il

\- Adana : Sa pour le savoir, on le sait, pour venir a Zentys, on a traverser la Mer Caspienne depuis Antigonides, et on a croiser des pirates. De ce que l'on sait, la Piratrie bloque tout le commerce d'Antigonides en se moment. fit-elle

\- Pr. Ernest : Tu Sembles très puissante Adana, mais ne fait rien qui puissiez vous nuire a toute les deux, conseil d'ami. fini-t-il

\- Adana : Je vous remercie Professeur Ernest, je ne sais pas encore quel chemin nous allons prendre, mais j'aurait la décision quand on y sera.

 **Fin du Chapitre 19.**


	22. Année X592

**Chapitre 20 : La Machine de Guerre Antique (an X592)**

Plateau des Flazzermites, Région des Grandes Moussons :

Age de Adana : 709 ans (12 ans)

Age de Charlotte : 92 ans (5 ans)

Nous somme dans le Plateau des Flazzermites, au Nord-Ouest, dans la région des Grandes Moussons, près du Grand J. Il pleut sur ces terres 75% de l'année, le taux d'humidité y est la plus élevée du monde, et par manque de chance Lottie et moi, sommes tombés un de ces jours ou il pleut litteralement des cordes (au sens propre comme au figuré). Pourquoi avoir volontairement choisi de nous diriger droit vers la Mer des Micronésies ? Par Intuition ? Non. Par envie de massacrer des pirates ? Non . Par envie de visiter l'Archipel Exnothien ? Toujours pas ! Par Manque de bol ? Euh ... Oui.

Quelques heures plus tôt, près de la frontière avec le Centre de Zentys :

\- Adana : Tu vois Lottie, une fois cette vallée passé, on arrivera dans le Centre de Zentys ! Dit-elle à Charlotte pointant l'Est du Doigt

\- Charlotte : Alors Allons-y ! fit-elle regardant en la direction indiquée

Pendant que nous marchions en cette direction, vers l'Est, toujours vers l'Est, j'entendis parler mes 2 compagnons d'infortune.

\- Antykhaya : Alors comme sa t'es mort ? En fait t'es un looser mister Dragon ! fit-elle se moquant de Sapiens

\- Sapiens : Eyh ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! fit-il agacé et un peu en rogne

\- Antykhaya : Comment tu es mort exactement ? demande-t-elle au Dragon

\- Sapiens : J'ai trépassé début X222, au combat, c'était pendant la 1ere Guerre Civile des Dragons, qui s'étallait de X177 à X222. C'était lors de la Bataille d'Oujkazh, je faisait partie du 214e Escadron de Dragon posté sur la côte de l'Océan Jiirnakjzétzique, dans la région du Bras Sud de Zentys. Nous avons été surpris par l'armée ennemi qui venait du nord, ils était au moins 5 fois notre nombre, se fut un massacre, c'est cette nuit là que je suis tombé. raconta-t-il

Antykhaya mis sa main gauche sur sa bouche et se mis a sourir.

\- Antykhaya : Ouais, je vois le tableau ! T'es mort sur le champ de bataille, comme un looser ! C'est bien ce qui j'ai dit ! hi hi hi ... fit l'ésprit des armes avant de glousser narquoisitement

\- Sapiens : Mais je ne te permet pas de te moquer de moi de la sorte ! fit le dragon en colère

\- Antykhaya : D'accord, d'accord ! Mais ... Comment tu as fais pour te retrouver ... là ? demande-t-elle

Sapiens pris un moment pour retrouver son calme avant de continuer son réçit.

\- Sapiens : Eh bien, c'est Adana ... D'après ce qu'elle m'à dit, elle aurait trouvé mon corps 4 mois après la fin du conflit, mais refusant ma mort elle m'aurait absorbé, ce qui fait que je me soit retrouver en elle. explique-t-il

Antykhaya se mit en état de surprise, apparement, il y avait quelque chose dans l'éxpliquation de Sapiens qui lui avait mise la puce à l'oreille, mais Sapiens n'en prétait pas la moindre attention, et continuait son histoire.

\- Sapiens : Bien longtemps après, je me suis réveillé en Adana, et m'à expliqué que je ne pourrait sorir d'elle que quand je serait en état, mais que se serait très, très, très long ... et ... ... Mais bon sang de bon soir, tu m'écoutes ou merde ?! Antykhaya ! Continua-t-il avant de s'appercevoir que la jeune fille au cheveux de feu, ne semblait plus vraiment prêter d'oreille attentive.

Sentant le regard du Dragon devenir très, très, très insistant dans la diréction d'Antykhaya, cette dernière pris la parole, sortant, ainsi de son état de stupéfaction.

\- Antykhaya : ... Euh ... Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est qu'un looser, reste un looser, même dans la mort ! Fit-elle en concluant, l'histoire du Dragon

\- Sapiens : Kh ! ... fit l'Ancien Dragon, sentant que Antykhaya eusse mis dans le mille

\- Antykhaya : Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, mister Dragonik ! T'aurais au moins pu faire l'éffort de survivre, pour ta chère petite-soeur humaine, je sais pas moi ! Sermone-t-elle le Dragon

\- Sapiens : Quoi ?! ... fit le Dragon Primitif, qui commençais une explosion de colère

\- Antykhaya : Ne t'enflamme pas comme sa, je ne fais que dire ce que je penses, et puis tu n'es pas le seul que je considèrerais comme être un imbécile, Adana est aussi une imbécile, mais j'ai mes propres raisons pour dire sa d'elle. finit-elle

Peux après cette discution, plus ou moins constructive, Lottie et moi, arrivions a ce qui pourrais ressembler à un poste de douane, ou 2 soldat nous interpelèrent.

\- Soldat 1 : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALTE ! fit le soldat, qui criait a tout rompre

Charlotte pris peure et se cachat derrière moi.

\- Adana : Eh ! Pas si fort, votre cri a fait peur a ma petite s ... fit-elle avant de se faire couper

\- Soldat 2 : Vous ne pouvez pas passer ce poste de douane ! La Frontière est fermée ! dit le second soldat avec une voix qui pouvait nous faire comprendre qu'il pouvait crier aussi fort que l'autre

\- Soldat 1 : Affirmatif ! La frontère est fermée ! répetta le premier soldat

\- Adana : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?! demande-t-elle

\- Soldat 1 : Donnée Confidentielle ! fit strictement le premier soldat

\- Soldat 2 : Au delà de ce point comment le Centre de Zentys ainsi que l'Union de Zentys ! commence le second soldat

\- Soldat 1 : Gloire à l'Union de Zentys ! cria-t-il avec enthousiasme

\- Soldat 2 : Gloire à l'Union de Zentys ! prit-il la parole

\- Soldat 1 : L'Union de Zentys, est en guerre ! Et aucuns dissident étranger n'est autoriser à pénétrer sur notre térritoire ! continue-t-il

\- Soldat 2 : Sous peine de devoir utiliser la force, nous vous demandons de faire demi-tour, et de quitter la frontière de l'Union de Zentys ! ajoute-t-il

\- Soldat 1 : Gloire à l'Union de Zentys ! cria-t-il avec enthousiasme

\- Soldat 2 : Gloire à l'Union de Zentys ! prit-il la parole

Je pris un moment pour regarder furtivement Charlotte puis je pris enfin la parole, puis, peux après, nous fîme demi-tour, et sur un croisement, rencontré un peux avant, nous prîmes la direction du Sud, vers l'Archipel Exnothien.

Vous savez maintenant ce qu'il c'est passé quelques heures auparavant ! Bien ! Maintenant je vais continuer le réçit ! Donc ! Ou en étions-nous ? Ah oui ...

Après 9 jours de marche nous arrivîmes enfin sur la côte, nous vûmes enfin la mer après des mois de marche ! Par Chance, la pluie commença à faiblir, nous commencions à voir les iles de l'Archipel sur notre gauche. Des heures plus tard, la nuit se faisait de plus en plus proche, et au détour d'une crique, charlotte me prie de voir quelque chose qu'elle avait vue. Sans que je ne sache vraiment pour quelle raison, elle se mis a sauter, en plein milieu du banc de sable, quand tout a coup, le sol se fissura et se déroba sous nos pieds. Abattis au fond du trou, une machine sorta du même trou, c'était un canon, un gigantesque canon. Dans un vacarne plus qu'assourdissant, la machine nous canonisa droit dans les cieux ! Quand je me suis réveillée plusieures heures plus tard, je me suis rendue compte que je n'était plus vraiment au milieu d'une crique ... Et ... Pirque que tout ... Charlotte à disparue !

 **Fin du Chapitre 20.**


	23. Année X592 p2

**Chapitre 21 : La Citée du Ciel, partie 1 : La quète commence ! (An X592)**

\- Adana : "Héritage, Conquète et Révélation" et là : "L'un des Lieux Saints de la Lignée Anklymésis" ... Serions-nous dans un de ces endroit, comme le Temple de Varna, dans le Désert de Zandkyr, qui parlait de ces Anklymésis. Je crois que le doute n'est plus vraiment permis ... Et Lottie ? Ou est-elle ?! Je la sens, mais impossible de la trouver ... Il faut absolument continuer les Recherches ! Fit-elle lisant les inscriptions sur le mur, puis se tournant sur la gauche, avant de courir dans cette direction

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment, je suis arriver a lire ce texte, et à chercher ma Lottie. C'est assez simple, après avoir quitté le Professeur de PangYa, nous nous sommes diriger, Charlotte et moi, en direction de l'Est, afin de nous rendre sur la plaine d'Oujkazh, pour des raisons qui me concerne. En chemin, nous sommes arriver à la frontière avec l'Union de Zentys, qui était en guerre à ce moment là, et nous dûmes faire demi tour, je ne voulais pas qu'un drame comme le jour ou j'ai affronter les pirates quand nous sommes arriver sur Zentys, ne se reproduise, pour le bien de Charlotte. Nous avons donc rebrousser chemin, jusqu'à un croisement, dont un des chemins allait vers le Sud, direction de l'Archipel Exnothien, qui à ce moment là, était sous domination des Pirates. Il y a maintenant, très exactement, 1 jour de cela, nous sommes parvenus à la côte, et avions une magnifique vue, bien que le temps ai été exécrable, il pleuvait des cordes, littéralement, nous pouvions appercevoir l'Archipel Exnothien, au sein de la Mer des Micronésies. Nous avons suivi la côte, marchant sur le sable, nous sommes arrivées dans une crique, et à ce moment là, Charlotte, elle en était sûrement consciente, c'était mise à sauter au millieu de la crique, je l'ai rejoinds, et à ce moment, le sol se déroba, et nous tombîmes dans un trou, dans lequel sorta une gigantesque machine, et nous larga en plein ciel. A mon réveil, j'était là, gisant sur le sol, à l'entrée d'une ville, si haute dans le ciel, que depuis la surface, on ne pourrais même pas la voir. J'étais seule, Lottie n'était pas là, et sentant l'inquiétude monter en flèche, je me suis mise à la chercher, jusqu'au moment, ou je prise l'idée, ne sachant pas vraiment ou elle était, de la chercher par son odeur, car, je la connaissait désormais par coeur. Comme je suis une Chasseuse de Dragon, je me suis servi de mes sens surdéveloppés pour la pister, par chance, il semblerait qu'elle soit ici, ouf ! il ne me reste plus qu'à la pister, et suivre son odeur jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve. A peine la recherche avait démarrer, que je me rendis compte que le ville, était assez déllabrée, et qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, cela n'augurait rien de bien bon. Remontons donc le temps, jusqu'au moment du début du pistage, que je vous raconte ce qu'il c'est passé, du début à la fin.

City in the Sky : The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess

[La Citée du Ciel, possède 115 points, il s'agit soit d'une salle, soit d'un points représentant le haut d'un escalier, soit le bas d'un escalier, et ce afin de faciliter la compréhention de ce temple. Il y aura certainement peu de dialogue, mais beaucoups de narration et de combat (Note de l'Auteure)]

A la recherche de Charlotte, me suis retrouvé à l'entrée d'un gigentesque complexe de batiment, et voyais bien qu'il y avait au moins 6 étages. Sur le points 0, il y avait sur ma gauche un escalier, menant au points 115, j'appercu un canon, celui-ci pointait vers le bas, vers la surface, et je me suis dit, que ce canon, nous ramènerais sur terre, une fois que j'aurais récupérée Lottie, sur ma droite, je voyais un chemin, le point 114, mais celui-ci ne menait nulle part, en face de moi, il y avait un bloc sur un chmin défoncé, au-delà de celui-ci, commencait le Complexe de batiment, qui allait presque à perte de vue. Je poussais donc ce bloc, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe totalement, et ce coinçà, entre les points 0 et 1, me libérant ainsi le passage. En face de moi, désormais, un escalier me menant au point 2, puis, par rapport à ma position, un peu plus sur la droite, se suivait à un autre escalier, pour finir au point 3. Une fois au point 3, j'était désormais au 2e étage, sur ma droite il y avait une poerte, mais qui était fermée à clé, à ce moment, j'entendis la voix de Lottie, Chaque éscalier, ne monte ou ne déscend que d'1 étage à chaque fois.

\- Charlotte : Hey Grande-Soeur ! Cria-t-elle au loin, sa voix, était suffisemment audible, malgré la distance

Charlotte se trouvait au point 48, au Nord-Ouest de ma position actuelle, mais était au 5e étage. Cependant, impossible de l'y rejoindre, malgré tout, je vis un coffre en face de moi, mais ce ne fut pas la priorité de l'instant.

\- Adana : Lottie ?! Mais bon sang, tu fais quoi là-haut ?! cria la fille au cheveux dorés

Charlotte, se mis un peu a rire, avant de dire autre chose.

\- Charlotte : Grande-Soeur ! On va jouer au loup ! Pour gagner, tu va devoir m'attraper ! ajoute-t-elle

\- Adana : Je ne vais pas jouer avec toi, maintenant ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! fit-elle avant de voir un truc

Charlotte sauta du point 46, vers le point 47, en contre bas, avant de disparaitre de ma vue. Je devais absolument la rejoindre, qui sait ce qu'il y a dans ce complexe. Je pris le contenu du coffre en face doi, une petite clé, qui me permit d'ouvrir la porte, et ainsi entrer dans la salle au point 4. Après avoir fais quelques pas, je vis une flèche enflammée, me passer juste devant le nez, avant de s'encaster dans le mur sur ma gauche, immédiatement après, je me suis cacher pour éviter de me faire canarder. De toute évidence, ce lieux qui semblait paisible est, en fait plein a craquer d'ennemi en tout genre.

\- Adana : J'ai bien failli perdre mon pif ... ouf ... Mais ... Une minute ! Comment Lottie a-t-elle fait pour être arriver là-bas aussi vite ?! pensa-t-elle à voix haute

\- Sapiens : Euh Frangine ... Ils arrivent ! fit le dragon

\- Antykhaya : Enfin, on va s'amuser un peu ! J'ai failli m'ankyloser ! fit-elle dans un saut d'exitation

Instinctivement, je pris les Armes Circulaires, et je fis un saut mural, avant de terrasser, facilement le premier ennemi, placé, juste de l'autre coté du meuble, qui me servait de bouclier. La salle, dans laquelle était entreposés quelques meubles en bois, me facilitait pas mal de choses. Les ennemis qui étaient au nombre de 10, firent térrassés très rapidement, et presque sans aucuns éfforts.

\- Adana : Facile ! On dirait un jeu Vidéo ! fit la jeune fille-chat, après avoir térrasser son dernier adversaire

La porte menant au point 3 se situant au Nord-Ouest, celle qui mène au point 5, se situe au Sud, si on se tien au centre de la salle. une fois la porte franchie, et quelques ennemis tués, je me tint au centre de la Salle, mis a part la port que je venait de franchir, il y avait au Nord un escalier qui descendait vers le point 20, cependant, à bien y regarder, elle ne menait nulle part, sur ma gauche, donc à l'Est, une porte, mais fermée à clé, et au Sud, en face de moi, une autre porte, libre. Comme se fu ma seule option, je la franchis, arrivant au point 6, en face de moi, en haut de l'éscalier, au point 7, il se trouvait un coffre, que je me suis empréssée d'ouvrir, il contenait une 2e petite clé. Une fois revenue au point 5, je me suis dirigée vers la porte fermée à clé, je l'ouvre, puis franchit la porte, pour me retrouver au point 8. De l'autre coté d'un escalier montant, et une nouvelle porte fu franchie, que je me suis retrouvée au point 10, et là, se fu le choc. La salle était immense, et totalement vide de quoi que se soit, toujours est-il, que je me suis montrer très prudente, car, ayant encore les souvenirs des 2 salles du Temple de Varna, ou j'ai affronté les 2 chimères, je pensais savoir se qu'il m'attendait. Je me suis approchée du centre de la salle, mais, rien ne se passa, au bout de quelques minutes, toujours rien. Je me suis donc déplacée, vers ma seule issue possible, hormi, la porte que j'avais déjà franchie, pour aller au point 11, situé au Nord-Est, par rapport à la porte que j'avais franchi, menant au point 9. Quand je me suis trouvé en face de celle-ci, toujours rien ne se passa, j'ai ouvert la porte, et passa, sans que rien ne se passe, j'était dans le brouillard total, je ne trouvais aucune explication à ce qu'il ne venait pas de se passer. Au Nord du point 11, une nouvelle porte, la salle était un petit couloir, avec un escalier déscedant, une fois la porte passée, je me suis à nouveau retrouvé au 2e étage, au point 13. La salle était assez similaire au point 4, des meubles et des ennemis, très faciles a abattre. La porte menant au point 14, est tout à l'Ouest de l'autre porte, une fois passé, direction, Nord, un escalier descendant vers le point 15. Cette salle était très vide, et ce n'est pas un sens figuré, mis à part l'éscalier, une très grande partie de la salle c'était éffondrée, et on voyait le vide. Au Nord, direction Ouest, il y avait une autre porte que j'ai franchie, et je suis parvenue au point 16, qui avait en son sein un nombre plus conscéquant d'énnemis, une fois tous détruits je jetait un coup d'oeil rapide à la salle. Depuis le centre de la salle, à l'Est, il y à la porte que j'ai passé un peux avait, à l'Est toujours mais un peu plus sur la gauche, un peut plus loin, il y a une autre porte, mais qui est fermée à clé, à son exact oppos, à l'Ouest, en haut d'un escalier, une autre porte. Une fois au point 17, je franchis là porte et arrive dans une nouvelle salle, au point 18. Avec un nombre toujours plus grand d'ennemis à chaque fois, que je neutralisait, sans trop faire d'éffort. Ma seule issue, fu plein Sud, car, il y avait un trou, et au centre il y avait un coffre, sur la droite, il y avait aussi, une porte, mais était fermée à clé, le problème est que si je saute, je serait coincée, si le contenut du coffre n'est pas un clé. J'ai sautée, au point 19, par chance le contenu fu une petite clé, la 3e, j'ouvris avec la porte sur ma droite qui était fermé, et là, je me suis rendu compte d'un truc.

\- Adana : Eh mais ! fit Adana, suspéctant quelque chose

\- Sapiens : Quoi donc ? demande le Dragon

\- Adana : Ce ne serait pas le point 20, qui se trouve au Nord, en bas de l'éscalier du point 5 ? fit la jeune fille suspiscieuse

\- Sapiens : Oui ! Tu as raison ! On a fais le tour du batiment ! Tu parles d'une nouvelle. fit le dragon, maussade

\- Adana : Non ! Tu n'as pas compris, on a fait toutes les salles pourtant ... au point 16, il y a une porte fermé à clé, j'ai du oublier de faire un truc ... mais ou, je l'ignores. dit-elle réfléchissant

\- Antykhaya : Eh ben, t'as plus qu'à refaire toutes les salles ! fit-elle, sarcastique

Après avoir fouillé la salle ou j'était, je suis aller, au point 10, une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai fais 3 pas, et les grilles se sont baissée, me fermant l'accés aux 2 issue.

\- Adana : Alors, il fallait que je visite toutes les salles que je pouvait, avant de revenir ici, pour qu'un truc se déclanche ?! Décidement, ce temple est aussi tordu que celui du Désert de Zandkyr. fit-elle avec un ton très sarcastique et blasé.

Je me suis mise au centre de la salle, et là se matérialisa, une créature que j'ai déjà combattue au Temple de Varna : La Chimère.

\- Adana : La Chimère ? Attends, c'est tout ce que ce temple à a me ... fit-elle avant de s'arrêter net de parler

En effet, ce n'est pas une, ni deux, ni trois, mais bien 4 Chimères qui se matérialisait autour de moi. Je connaissais très bien leurs points faibles, et je n'avais qu'à l'éxploiter. Le problème est qu'une fois la 3e Chimère vaincue, la 4e hurla tellement fort, qu'elle réveilla les 3 autres, je devais tout recommencer, pire que tout, je devais éliminer les 4 en même temps. Moi, qui pensait que se serait un combat facile, je du me rendre à l'évidence, ce défi est de taille pour être compatible avec ma puissance actuelle. Même si le combat est plus compliqué que prévu, du moment que l'on connais la stratégie à adopter c'est plus simple de combattre et finir un combat. C'est la 1ere fois depuis le début de ce temple, que j'ai utilisé de la magie, je pris des dommages, mais rien de bien méchant, et c'est au bout de 25 minutes, depuis mon arrivée dans la salle, que j'ai désintégré les 4 Chimères. Et de ces 4 désintégrations, sortit un coffre, et son contenu était une petite clé. Je suis donc sortit de la salle, une fois les grilles levées, et, tout naturellement dirigée au point 16, vers la porte fermée à clé. ne fois ouverte, au point 21, il y avait en face de moi, à l'Est, un escalier montant, et sur la gauche du point 22, vers le Nord, une ouverture. En contrebas, une plateforme, le point 23, précédé d'un escalier déscendant, avec une autre porte, j'ai donc sauté. Je suis entrée, depuis le point 23, dans la 2e partie du complexe, une fois la porte franchie, et ainsi entrée au point 25, tuer les ennemis qui s'y trouvaient, et franchit une nouvelle porte, qui se trouvais pile en face, à l'opposé de l'autre porte, et je suis entrée au point 26. Au Nord, au bout d'un escalier montant, le point 27, avec à la clé, une porte fermée à clé, j'ai donc éliminé tout mes ennemis qui s'y trouvait pour faire apparaitre un coffre, une fois la 5e clé en mains, j'ai ouvert la porte, et me suis rendue au point 28. Après avoir vaincue tout les ennemis de la pièce, pris la porte, monter les escaliers et ouvart une autre porte me voici au point 31. La porte d'arrivée se situe au Nord-Est de celle de déstination, celle-ci étant fermée a clé, j'ai détruit tout les ennemsi présent, pour dégotter la 6e Clé, une fois passé, et éliminer tout les ennemis, obtenu la 7e clé, je pris la porte, très loin à l'Est, direction Sud, avant de trouver un escalier déscendant, une fois ce couloir et la porte franchis au moyen de ma 7e clé, je suis arrivée au point 35. Après avoir monter les escaliers je me suis retrouvée au milieu d'une autre grande salle vide, dont la porte menant au point 38 était fermé a clé. Presque tout de suite après m'être mise au millieu de la salle qu'un hurlement s'est fait entendre, quelques instants après la créature se vinre devant moi, c'était une parfaite réplique de Sajdhaana, le Nacrodragon de Zandkyr, la version céleste, ce n'est pas la version commandée avec fleuve de magma, disons-le tout de suite.

\- Adana : Ah, tiens ! Une vieille connaissance ! dit-elle humoristiquement

Le combat, si l'on tien compte du terrain, fu plus simple que lors du combat contre l'autre Sajdhaana au Temple de Varna, vu que dans ce combat là, il n'y à pas de fleuve de magma, malgré tout, je pris pas mal de dégàts à cause du temps que je mis à m'adapter au rythme imposé par le dragon pour la bataille. Je réussis a faire fuir ce Nacrodragon après l'avoir suffisament affaibli, et j'obtins ma 8e petite clé. La suite du parcours fu assez facile, d'une simple formalitée. une fois le point 38 atteint, j'ai descnedu les escaliers menant au 39, longeant le mur sur ma gauche depuis mon arrivée au point 38, j'ai trouvé la porte menant au point 40, puis longeant le mur qui désormais était sur ma droite, je suis parvenu a un coulor, qui tourna sur la gauche avant de trouver une autre porte sur la gauche. Après avoir éliminer tout âme qui vive, j'obtins la 9e clé, qui me permi d'ouvrir la porte situé au Sud, le couloir continuait sur la guche avant d'aller presque tout de suite au Nord, sous forme d'un escalier montant, avant de tourner sur la gauche, au fond de celui-ci, une porte, une fois celle-ci franchis, j'éliminait tout le monde et obtin la 10e clé, j'ouvris la porte se situant au Sud-Est de l'autre porte, en haut d'un escalier, pour enfin me retrouver à l'air libre, et, aprs avoir monté 2 escaliers, je me teins, là ou exactement, se trouvait Lottie avant qu'elle ne saute, au point 46. De cette partie du complèxe, j'avais une eéxcellente vue sur presque tout, et semblant de rien, je me retourna, et je vis, très loin au Nord, passer en courant, montant les escaliers situés entre les points 81 et 82, Lottie, avant de disparaitre de ma vue, une fois de plus.

Suivant ce qu'elle avait fait, je sautais vers le point 49, en contrebas, je pris la porte situé sur ma droite à l'Ouest, puis une fois à nouveau en intérieur, dans la 3e partie du complèxe, je vis tout de suite que la porte menant sur la droite était fermé à clé, de l'autre côté, au bout un couloir, la porte n'était pas fermé à clé, je pris donc la porte et suis arrivé dans une nouvelle grande salle, il n'y avait rien, mis à part un coffre. Alors que je m'apprenait a ouvrir ce dernier, une colonne d'ombre surgit du coffre, troua le sol et le plafond, me projetant, de quelques metre en arrière, puis j'entandis une voix mystérieuse.

\- Voix Mystérieuse : Vous qui avez osé souiller de votre présence, ce lieu saint, et ainsi liberer les 100 Âmes Damnées, préparez-vous a périr par la Loi de Soûl Wôrker ! fit la voix ectoplasmique avant de prendre forme

Soûl Wôrker, la 1ere Âme Damnée

La colonne s'éparpilla, mais un des morceau résta sur place et pris forme, il s'agit d'un Oni. Dans la mythologie niponne, les Onis sont des créatures maléfiques fantomatiques emprisonnées dans des masques, ici se sont de simples âmes damnées. Le combat qui s'en suivit était à un très gros désaventage, pour moi, en effet, le monstre pouvait se rendre invisible avant que mes attaques ne le touche, ni ma magie de Jade, ou de Dragon, n'était éfficace contre lui, mais les attaques physiques étaient tout aussi inéfficace contre cet ennemi ectoplasmique, jusqu'au moment, ou je le toucha quand son aura vira au bleu. Le combat, se transforma en une bataille de patience, bien que ses attaques furent assez facile à esquiver, je le toucha 3 autres fois et le monstre se désintégra, se transformant en petite clé. je pris quand même le contenu du coffre, qui me ménaga une surpirse, puis la voix mystérieuse se fit à nouveau entendre.

\- Voix Mystérieuse : Vous avez été juger par la Loi de Soûl Wôrker, et avez été rendue compable de libération d'ésprits damnées, pour lever le jugement qui pèse désormais sur vous, chassez les 99 autres âmes disséminées désormais de par le monde, reçevez la Malédiction de Shazzermide ! fit la voix à Adana avant de disparaitre cette fois-ci, définitivement

The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess : Treasure Chest

Vous obtenez la Kitara Shazzermide. Cet objet antique et maléfique s'apparentant à une guitare éléctrique, est emplie d'aura maléfique, elle peut contenir 100 Âmes Damnées. Bien que vous ne sachiez pas en jouer, elle vous semble très famillière. C'est aussi un objet rempli de paradoxes, en se moment elle est très lourde, pesant normalement 100 Kg, mais deviendra plus légère quand elle possèdera plus d'Âmes. Bien que son son quand vous tripotez ses cordes soit strident, elle vous rends nostalgique, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

City in the Sky : The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess

\- Adana : C'est un objet bien étrange que je viens d'obtenir là. Et lourd qui plus est. fit la jeune fille observant attentivement l'instrument de musique

\- Antykhaya : Essaye donc-le, ton nouveau joujou ! dit-elle à Adana

Dzzzzziing !

Le cercle que produisit la Kitara, se transforma en Onde de choc, se propagea, jusqu'à 10 mètre, avant de disparaitre, et tous les objets qui étaient invisibles et donc intouchables, sont désormais visibles et heurtable.

\- Antykhaya : Waah ! fit-elle surprise

\- Adana : Incroyable ! avoue-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle

\- Sapiens : Cet Objet est bien pratique, et nous permettre de trouver des trucs invisibles de toutes sortes. comfirme-t-il

\- Adana : Lottie nous attends, en avant ! dit la jeune fille se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Une fois revenue, dans la salle au point 50, je me suis rendue vers la porte fermée a clé, que j'ai ouvert avec la 11e clé, et là en plein milieu de l'escalier qui descendant, j'ai vue des inscriptions, que j'ai lu.

\- Adana : "Héritage, Conquète et Révélation" et là : "L'un des Lieux Saints de la Lignée Anklymésis" ... Serions-nous dans un de ces endroit, comme le Temple de Varna, dans le Désert de Zandkyr, qui parlait de ces Anklymésis. Je crois que le doute n'est plus vraiment permis ... Et Lottie ? Ou est-elle ?! Je la sens, mais impossible de la trouver ... Il faut absolument continuer les Recherches ! Fit-elle lisant les inscriptions sur le mur, puis se tournant sur la gauche, avant de courir dans cette direction

[ C'est malheurement ici que le Chapitre se términe, car la suite est tout aussi long, et je ne voulais pas que le chapitre 21 soit trop long, donc je le coupe en plein milieu, après l'obtention de l'objet du temple, veuillez accepter mes excuses, et je vous donne RDV pour le Chapitre 22, La Citée du Ciel : Partie 2 ! (Note de l'Auteure)]

 **Fin du Chapitre 21.**


	24. Année X592 p3

**Chapitre 22 : La Citée du Ciel, partie 2 : Les Noms oubliés. (An X592)**

[Le Dernier Chapitre fu coupé au milieu, car, il devait l'être, sous peine de devenir beaucoups trop long, voici la seconde partie du Temple du Ciel, le Chapitre 22 ! (Note de l'Auteure)]

Kitara Shazzermide : 1 Âme Damnée (soit 99 Kg)

Une fois avoir atteint le point 54, la salle me ménagait une sorte de surprise. Semblant obéir à la réstriction d'un champs de force, toute la salle était remplie d'eau, seuls les 2 metres entre la porte et le bloc aqueu était à l'air libre.

Dire Dire Docks : Super Mario 64

J'ai glissé ma main à l'intérieur, et l'ai ressortie, bien entendu elle était toute trempée. J'ai hésiter un petit moment à plonger dans le bloc liquide, car la Kitara qui était sur mon dos, pesait très lourd, et allait a coup sûr me faire couler comme une ancre de bateau. Mais je devais rattraper Lottie, alors j'ai plongé, la tête la première dans la picsine 3D. La Salle possédait des poches d'air au plafond, mais le poids de la Kitara me faisait couler vers le fond (prsonne ne s"y attendait !). La piscine 3D était affublée de quelques monstres, le problème est que dans de l'eau la vitesse de mouvement est forcément réduit, sauf pour ceux qui sont habitués a être dans l'eau (veinards ces poissons !), se fu donc assez compliqué de les abattres, mais me servi de très bon entraînement. La porte menant au point 55, se situe au fond du fond de la salle au Sud, sur la droite, au fond de la salle, grâce à la Kitara, j'ouvris sans grande peine la porte submergée, je pesait suffisement lourd, pour l'ouvrir. Malheureusement l'eau était aussi présente dans la nouvelle salle, et des ennemis était aussi là, avec le recule j'ai constaté, que malgré l'eau ambiante, les ennemis était plus dures à désintegrer que ceux qu'il y avait dans les parties 1 et 2 du complèxe. La porte menant au point 56, était collée au bloc liquide, et était à le même hauteur que la première porte, celle qui ma permit d'entrer dans la salle du point 54. Après avoir ouvert la porte et arriver dans un couloir, sans eau, et monter 2 étages, j'ai découvert que la porte était fermé a clé. je devait trouver la 12e clé, et avec une idée qui me vint très rapidement, je suis retourné dans les 2 autres salles et j'ai utiliser la Kitara, dans l'eau. Les Ondes de la Kitara se propagent moins vites dans l'eau que ailleur et les effets de celle-ci sont donc moindre, j'ai fais tout les coins des 2 salles, avant de trouver le fameu coffre invisible, le fourbe était sur le coté de là ou je suis entrée à la salle 54, là ou le bloc liquide n'était pas sur la gauche de la porte, je pris la clé, et alla ouvrir la porte me permettant d'arriver au point 59. après avoir tuer les ennemis, je descendis les escaliers au Nord, et sautait sur la plateforme du point 61, et ainsi entrer dans la 4e Partie du complèxe.

La 4e puis la 5e Partie, furent assez faciles et Linéaires par rapport à ce que j'au fait lors des 3 autres parties du complèxe, j' atteint assez rapidement la porte menant au point 108 assez vite, monstres sur monstres, salles après salles, portes après portes, je ramassais pas moins de 11 autres clés, en comptant la Grande Clé, me permettant de rejoindre la salle 108, au point le plus haut du complèxe, au 6e Etage, et dans l'espoir d'enfin rattrapper Lottie, je pris au cours des combats survenus aux points 77 et 104, 2 nouvelles Âmes Damnées, pour un total de 3 désormais, plus que 97.

Je suis désormais devant la Grande Porte menant au point 108, et après l'avoir ouvert avec la Grand clé, je passais, et découvrit une IMMENSE SALLE ! au moins 2 fois plus grande que toutes autres salles du complèxe, en face de moi, de l'autre coté de la Pièce, Lottie se dirigeant vers la sortie, je courais alors en sa direction. Ayant écouté les bruits de mes pas, elle se retourna, mais, alors que j'allais la rejoindre la Porte de Sortie se ferma, Lottie déjà, alors, à l'éxtèrieur, je me suis retourné, et l'entrée était aussi fermée, au milieu, quelque chose commencait à s'agglutiner, devenant de plus en plus gros. Une fois qu'il ai pris forme, on pouvait remarquer, qu'il avait la forme d'un loup, mais ... en fait c'est un loup fantôme, un gigantesque loup fantôme ! Et son nom est vraiment dans le ton.

Saral Bieshkemiel, Le Loup Ectoplasmique

[Ce loup, bien qu'inexistant, est une référence au jeu Blue Dragon, ou dans certains lieux on affrontes des Loups Fantômes ! (Note de l'Auteure)]

\- Saral : Oooooooooooouuuuuh ! Hurle-t-il avant de disparaitre

\- Adana : Hein ?! Mais ... Qu'est-ce que ... Ouatch ! fit-elle surprise avant de se faire projeter, avant d'aller s'incruster avec force dans le mur

\- Sapiens : Il est rapide ! dit-il regardnt partout ou il le pouvait

\- Antykhaya : De ce que je constates, cet ennemi, sera bien plus tenace, que tout ce que tu as pu voir jusqu'à présent ... fit-elle avant de se faire couper par l'interressée

\- Adana : Sans Blagues ! Comme si je ne l'avait pas sentie ... Littéralement ... reprends-elle aussitôt

\- Antykhaya : Cet ennemi ... tu en à déjà affronter de similaire, tu devrais pouvoir t'y habituer, et une fois que se sera fait, se sera plus facile, enfin ... je dis sa mais ... bète comme tu es ... enfin bon ... dit-elle avant de se résigner connaissant maintenant assez bien Adana, avant de finir par ce moquer d'elle

\- Sapiens : Sympa ... dit-il neutre

\- Adana : C'est très sympa, Antykhaya, je vois que la confiance règne ! Fit-elle, le prenant avec sourir

Blue Dragon : Eternity

\- Saral : Wooooouuuuuuuh ! fit le loup en hurlant

Les Attaques de l'Ecoplasme sont si puissantes, qu'il lui à suffit d'à peine 15 minutes de combat, pour que je craches mes premières goutes de sang, en plein combat, c'est bien la première fois que sa m'arrive, d'ailleur.

\- Adana : Il faut que je réagisse ... Sinon ... Argh ! ... Il va me faire la peau cet imbécile ... dit la jeune fille se relevant très difficilement, à l'aide du mur à son dos

Alors qu'il fonça en face de moi, depuis l'autre coté de la salle, je le perçut à peine, mais je pu l'esquiver au tout dernier moment. Plus les minutes passent, plus je m'habitues à ses attaques et parvient de mieux en mieux à les éviter, mais mes attaques ne le touche toujours pas, disparaissant à chaque fois qu'une de mes attaques s'apprette à le toucher. Même les Ondes de la Kitara ne sont pas assez rapides pour le toucher. Alors que je tentait d'esquiver une autre de ses attaque, il réussit à m'attraper et me projetta contre le sol, s'appréttant à me donner le coup de grâce. Semblant savoir quelque chose, Antykhaya se mit a sourir, et c'est alors qu'une colonne d'aura violette surgit, éloignant le Loup de moi, me permettant de me relever, la colonne provenant de moi.

\- Sapiens : Quoi ?! fut-il choqué

\- Antykhaya : Ah ! Enfin sa commence ! Il semblerait que notre amie ai enfin compris ... dit-elle avec le même sourir que juste avant

\- Sapiens : Compris quoi ? questionne-t-il

\- Antykhaya : Adana, viens de débloquer sa Magie ! On va avoir un combat EPIQUE à partir de maintenant ! fit-elle répondant à la question

\- Adana : Il est hors de question que je perde maintenant ! Lottie m'attends, et je vais aller la rejoindre ! Viens ! Je t'attends ! Ose m'affronter, espèce de Débri Strato-Ectoplasmique ! lance-t-elle défiant le fantôme en forme de loup, et ce, malgré tout les dégàts qu'elle à pris

Le Combat devint très compatible, aucuns des deux combattants ne peux plus toucher l'autre. Alors qu'il fonçà à nouveau sur moi, je ne bougeait pas, et attendait le dernier moment, c'est alors, que je réussit à l'attrapper, pour le stopper, je réussit à le prendre et l'envoya contre le mur. Au cours du combat, je réussit à me déplacer presque aussi vite que lui, au bout de presque 45 minutes de combat, la patience me donna raison, ce ne fut qu'un simple coup de poing, mais c'était une très bonne chose. Je pouvais le battre maintenant, et, semblant obéir à un réhaussement de sa puissance les Ondes de la Kitara se propagèrent 5 fois plus rapidement. Quand le loup fu touché par ces ondes, son aura devint plus clair, comme s'il était paralysé, j'en profitait donc pour lui donner un maximum de coups, avant que son aura redevint plus foncée. Lors de la 2e fois, je l'ai touché, alors que'on était en l'air, sous l'effet de son propre saut, il glissa loin, n'ayant que très peu de temps, et que se temps était trop cour pour aller jusqu'à lui et de lui donner des coups, je décidais de faire autrement.

\- Adana : Strato-Hurlement Strident du Dragon Primitif ! fit-elle en lançant un sort contre le Loup Fantôme

Strato-Hurlement Strident du Dragon Primitif est une Evolution du Hurlement du Dragon Primitif, dont la couleur tire sur le Violet. A 100 mètre de distance, l'attaque met 3 secondes pour atteindre la Cible, et les dégàts occasionnés sont au moins 10 fois supérieur comparé a un Hurlement de Dragon normal, avec la même distance. Cependant, ce sort ne peut se débloquer que SI l'utilisateur est en stress ou en Adrénaline intense, ce qui n'arrive que lors de combat très dur.

Lors de la 3e fois, le loup invoquà, un énorme cube d'eau, qui remplissait toute la salla, la troisième partie de ce combat fut d'une très grande difficulté. Mais étant déjà habituée aux attaques du loup et aux combats dans l'eau, se fut assez facile, et c'est là que je lui donna le coup final !

\- Adana : C'est terminé ! Strato-Percute Strident du Dragon Primitif ! fit-elle au centre de la salle, en donnant le dernier coup au loup

Strato-Percute Strident du Dragon Primitif, est un Sort de la Magie Héritage que possède inconsciement Adana, et lui confère le pouvoir de mélanger jusqu'à 5 magies en même temps pour en obtenir une nouvelle tout en gardant tout les effets des magies matériaux. La Magie Héritage n'est pas encore connue de Adana pour l'instant.

L'attaque fut d'une puissance telle qu'elle désintégra le cube liquide entièrement, et projeta le fantôme en l'air, qui détruisi une bonne partie du toit, avant de se désintegrer peut après. Tomba alors, au centre de la salle 5 Âmes Damnées, que ma Kitara avala peu après, puis les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et me permit de rejoindre Lottie qui m'attendait devant la porte.

\- Charlotte : Grande Soeur ! Mais ... Waaaaaaaaaaaah ! Que t'est-il arrivé ! Dans quel état tu es ! dit-elle stupéfaite, chquée, et surprise

J'étais couverte de bleus de rouges de plaies et d'autres bléssures plus ou moins profondes et ouvertes, et j'avais du sang qui coullait de par et d'autre de mon corps, mais ...

\- Adana : Tout va bien ! Je vais très bien ! fit-elle avec un grand sourir

\- Charlotte : Mais ... lance-t-elle avant de se faire couper

\- Adana : Viens, on a plus rien à faire ici, partons. dit-elle commencant a marcher

Lottie et moi nous nous trouvions au point 109, plus loin vers le Sud un longue déscente, et on voyait sur la droite tout le complèxe et ces 5 Parties. Nous descendions tranquillement 2 étages, et une fois arrivé au point 110 nous sautions direction Ouest, vers le point 111 en contrebas, puis sautions au nouveaux, vers le point 112 en contre bas vers l'Ouest, et arrivaient dans une salle avec en son centre un truc bien étrange. Il y avait une plaque avec le dessin d'une main droite, j'ai posé la mienne, et à l'écran s'affichait des noms et des images ...

\- Adana : Xia, Jaerja, Lycie, Katrielle, Zoé, Félie, Edesse, Béatrice, Manille, Gabrielle Préséa, Salsa et Charlotte ... Qui sont ces personnes ? Et, Pourquoi il y à le nom de Lottie dedans ? J'ai la vague impréssion de les connaitre ces noms ... les aurais-je oubliée ? lit-elle les noms avant se poser un tas de questions

Juste après avoir eu le temps de lire ces noms, une carte s'afficha, centrée sur le Continent d'Arakitacia, un point au Nord-Est d'Arakitacia s'illumina, avant que la machine ne s'éteigne.

Après avoir rejoin le point 113, au Sud de ma position, en sautant, j'ai rejoint le point 0, ma première position au tout début quand je suis entrée dans le complèxe, passant mon chemin, nous sommes arriver à l'endroit au ce trouvait le canon pointant vers le bas, en montant à l'intérieur, celui-ci s'anima et tira. Au réveil nous étions revenus sur la plage, ou ce trouvait l'autre canon, pointant vers le ciel. Nous devions nous rendre sur le Continent de l'Est : Arakitacia, pour que peux-etre enfin la vérité se dévoile.

 **Fin du Chapitre 22.**


	25. Années X592 à X602

**Chapitre 23 : La Double Terre : Foertaleza-Nerhenio (Partie 1) (De l'an X592 à X602)**

Age de Adana : 709 ans (12 ans)

Age de Charlotte : 92 ans (5 ans)

Kitara Shazzermide : 8 Âmes Damnées (soit 92 Kg)

Après avoir passer plusieurs semaines à marcher sur les côtes méridionales de Zentys, nous arrivîmes, Charlotte et Moi, aux portes de la Ville Portuaire de Nam Qem, au Sud-Est du Bras Sud de Zentys, à l'Extrème Sud-Est de Zentys. Nous devions trouver un moyen de transport pour nous rendre sur le continent d'Artakitacia, car pour Lottie et moi, ce voyage était d'une cruciale nécéssitée.

\- Adana : Hein ?! Quoi ?! Comment ca : "Pas de Lignes" ?! fit-elle d'un ton enervé

\- Vendeur au Gichet : J'en suis désolé, croyez-le bien, mais, oui, il n'y à pas de Lignes qui va jusqu'à Artakitacia. commence-t-il

\- Adana : C'est du délire ! Je veux une explication ! Eructe-t-elle

\- Vendeur au Guichet : Depuis que la Piratrie à l'Ouest est devenu un vrai fléau dans la région, les visiteurs et les touristes se font plus rare, sans parler de la Guerre qui fait rage dans les Environs de l'Union de Zentys au Nord, de plus la ligne d'Artakitacia, provien essentielement de là-bas justement, et il y à de l'instabilité politique sur l'autre continent. Explique-t-il

\- Adana : Mais, il faut vraiment qu'on aillent sur Artakitacia, et c'est urgent. Fit la jeune fille insistante

\- Vendeur au Guichet : Ce n'est pas mon problème mademoiselle, mais, si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous rendre sur Foertaleza, le Continent au Sud-Est, la Ligne qui est là-bas est toujours ouverte, d'après mes souvenirs. Ajoute-t-il en faisant une proposition

Je me retrournes alors, et regarde Lottie, puis me retourne à nouveau en direction du vendeur pour enfin prendre ma décision.

\- Adana : *Soupir* ... Bon ... D'accord, faisons sa. dit Adana sans vraiment savoir quoi faire d'autre

\- Vendeur au Guichet : 2 Tickets pour Nerhenio ... lance-t-il avant de se faire couper

\- Adana : Nerhenio ? Demande-t-elle

\- Vendeur au Guichet : La Ligne va vers Nerhenio un Continent plus au Sud encore que Foertaleza, une fois que vous y serez, vous n'aurez qu'à demander. Reconte-t-il

\- Adana : Je vois ... fit-elle avant de se vaire couper

\- Vendeur au Guichet : Sa fera 20 000 Jewels ... coupa la jeune fille avant de se refaire couper la parole

\- Adana : 20 000 ?! S'exclama-t-elle par le prix de la traversé

\- Vendeur au Guichet : Je vous l'ai dit : la clientèle se fait rare en ce moment. dit-il de façon navrée

\- Adana : ... fit Adana neutre

Quelques heures après le Navire en direction de la Double Terre appareille, et c'est comme si le Ciel me tombait sur la Tête.

\- Adana : Oooooh nooon ... Je veux mourir ! Laissez moi descendre ! dit-elle s'accrochant à la barre, près a rendre tout ses repas

\- Charlotte : Allez grande soeur ! Encore 5 mois de voyage et on y sera ! fit-elle essayant d'être réconfortante

\- Antykhaya : Et dire que lors du dernier combat, tu étais magnifique, c'est à mourir de rire.

\- Adana : C'est sa ... Enfonce le couteau dans la plaie ... dit-elle à Charlotte l'air nauséeuse

Et c'est 5 mois de voyage presque insupportable, que j'ai supporter, et la mer n'à pas vraiment arranger les choses, les jours alternaient entre beau temps et tempète, ce Supplice n'était pas humain pour moi.

Nous arrivîmes sur les Côtes de Nerhénio, le 4 Févrer X593, dans la ville portiaire de Ghaznarride, ou le navire se stoppait. Je me suis jetépar dessus bord, à la surprise de Lottie et des autres passagers, et je me suis sentie réscussitée.

\- Adana : Je Revis ! Ouiiiiiiii ! Yeah ! Enfin un bon sol bien solide !

D'après l'Office de Tourisme de la Ville, le coin le plus magnifique de la Double terre c'est le Lac Intérieur Balgalban au Centre, nous sortîmes donc de la ville pour voir ce Lac. Après 2 semaines de voyages, nous arrivons à Ifezec, une ville qui normalement à les pieds dans le Lac, la ville étant construite très près de bord. Malheureusement, quand nous sommes arrivé ...

Hidden Village : The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess

\- Adana : Mais ... Il c'est passé quoi ici ?! S'exclamant, à la vue de la désertification du village

\- Charlotte : Regarde là-bas ! Le Lac ... Il est tout asséché ... montre-t-elle le lac sur la gauche

Le Lac n'est pas entièrement asséché, mais, la situation est dès plus grave, car il est à environ 17% de son volume habituel, et les habitants de la région ont fui vers les villes et villages alentours, seuls les quelques rares habitants qui sont restés sont des personnes agées qui ont refuser de partir, certainement par-ce qu'ils sont nés ici.

\- Villageois : Vous êtes venus voir le Lac ... Enfin cette marre aux cannards, désertique ? demande un villageois, voyant Adana et Charlotte regarder le Lac

\- Charlotte : Oui Exactement ! répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses

\- Adana : Que c'est-il passé, ici ? demande-t-elle

\- Villageois : Le Maire, qui est encore au village, pense, que l'ancienne Raffinerie, là bas, est la cause de cette Catastrophe Ecologique, malheureusement, il n'y à aucuns moyens d'y accèder, car elle à été construite à la source et à un endroit trop accidenté pous'y rendre, de plus le Gouvernement n'à pas les moyens de nous aider, la faute à ce qu'il se passe sur Zentys, enfin à ce qu'il parrait. Explique-t-il, montrant du doigt le Sud-Ouest, la situation dramatique de la Région

\- Adana : Ancienne Raffinerie ? questionne-t-elle

\- Villageois : Oui ... Il parrait qu'elle date du Temps de Karhasie, malheureusement c'est devenu trop dangeureux pour y aller, nous ne pouvons rien faire. commente-t-il

Après avoir regardé le village, pendant 5 bonnes minutes sans mot dire, je me suis tournée vers le Sud-Ouest ...

\- Charlotte : Grande Soeur ... Tu va vraiment y aller ? Fit-elle inquiète

\- Adana : Tu l'as entendu comme moi, ces gens on besoins d'aide, et comme leur Gouvernement est incapable de les aider ... commence-t-elle

\- Charlotte : Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi ! s'écrie-t-elle

\- Adana : Quoi ?! Non, non, non ... Sa pourrait être dangereux ! fit-elle strictement négativement

\- Charlotte : Tu va me laisser poireauter ici, Pendant que toi tu t'amuses ?! Insiste-t-elle

\- Adana : Kh ... Bon ... D'accord, allons-y. fit la jeune fille-chat, cédant aux caprices de Charlotte

Alors que la nuit tombe, nous approchîmes de la Raffinerie, et le Chemin deviens de plus en plus inpraticable et accidenté. Il est 22h45 quand nous découvrons l'entrée de la Rafinerie, et les vestiges de cette dernière se font de plus en plus nombreux. Un peux plus tard, Grâce à ma magie lumineuse, dans la nuit noire, nous percevons un ediffice étrange.

\- Charlotte : C'est elle ? demande Lottie

\- Adana : Oui ... Voici la Raffinerie de Karhasie ... Enfin les Ruines de la Raffinerie de Karhasie. Nomme-t-elle

Lanayru Mining Facility : The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword

Ancienne Raffinerie de Karhasie

A peine entré sur le site, ou pouvait voir que la Raffinerie entière est posée, de chaque coté d'une Gorge très profonde, le Lit du Fleuve étant a sec. Peut après le chemin se sépara en deux, mais les deux allaient à des portes, nous prîmes celui de gauche, mais une fois devant, nous constations que la porte était fermée à clé, après avoir fait demi tour et se trouver devant la porte du chemin de droite, elle était ouverte, sur la porte était cloué une plaque.

\- Adana : "Batiment du Gardien du Site de la Raffinerie de Karhasie." dit-elle lisant la plaque sur la porte

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous découvrons, des dijoncteurs, une porte juste enface de nous, de couleur jaune, ainsi qu'un bureau, sur lequel était posé une plaque de texte, par chance, elle indique le fonctionnement de la Raffinerie, après avoir enclanché les dijoncteurs, de nombreux flashs se firent entendre, étonnement il y avait de la lumière, encore, et je suis aller lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la plaque.

\- Adana : "Si jamais le Lac en contre-bas venait à s'asséché, le Barrage devrais être ouvert, pour empêcher cela. Si jamais le Barrage retiens l'eau contenue, sans la faire écoulée dans le Fleuve, ou que le fleuve lui-même est asséché, il faut tourner les 5 Valves dispérsées un peux partout dans la Raffinerie. De plus certaines portes sont sensibles à la préssion que porte les Valves, une fois une valve tournée, les portes qui lui corresponde se déscelleront. Les 5 Valves importantes sont : Grise, Bleu, Blanc, Rouge et Jaune sont nécéssaires pour ouvrir les portes permettant à l'eau de sortir du Barrage. La Valve Jaune permet d'ouvrir les portes du Sous-Sols, et la Valve Noire, ouvre les portes des Entrepôts ou sont stocker les pierres obtenus par Raffinage, elles vallent une petite fortune ..." Donc ... Si j'ai bien saisi le délire du problème, la Porte Jaune, là, ne s'ouvrira que si on ouvre la Valve Jaune ... Sa va s'annoncer très compliqué ... constata Adana, après avoir lu le texte

\- Charlotte : Grande Soeur ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! fit-elle en tendant la main

\- Adana : Cool, une clé, on va pouvoir ouvrir la porte et entrer directement dans la Raffinerie. dit-elle voyant la clé dans la main de Lottie

Une fois revenu devant la porte fermé à clé, j'utilisais la clé obtenue plus tôt et ouvra la porte. Une brochette de monstre vinre nous aceuillir, bien qui plus coriace que ceux du Temple Céleste, ils fûrent assez simple a battre, un coffre apparut, alors, contenant une petite clé, qui alla directement sur la porte sur la gauche, une fois de l'autre coté, il y avait un coffre, contenant une troisième petite clé, sur la droite, et en face, une porte, normale. Une fois passé, je vis que la porte directement sur ma gauche était grise, donc je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir, de l'autre côté, sur la droite, le couloir continuait et tourna a gauche, puis s'ouvrait sur 2 autres couloirs. La Coulour de droite, avait sur sa gauche une porte grise, le couloir de gauche, avait, au fond, une porte bleue, et sur la gauche, une porte normale, une fois de ce coté, un autre couloir. Une fois de ce côté, le couloir allait sur la gauche et tournait sur la droite, avec à la clé, une porte fermé à clé. Une fois ouverte, la Valve Grise était sur le mur, sur la gauche, tourner la Valve fu très compliqué, comme si elle avait été scéllé, mais, soudain, elle céda, me faisant trébucher et tomber, sous l'effet de ma propre force et de mon propre poids.

"Tcccchhhhh !"

Quand je suis revenue dans le couloir avec la porte bleue sur ma gauche, je suis allé au fond du couloir avec la porte grise sur la gauche, j'ai essayé de l'ouvrir et elle s'ouvra. Désormais toutes les portes grises sont ouverte. J'entra dans une pièce avec un escalier, une fois au 3e Etage, j'ouvris la porte et tomba sur un autre couloir. Tout de suite à ma droite, une porte bleue, de l'autre coté, une porte blanche, le couloir tournant sur la droite 2 fois, une porte bleue, et une porte normale, une fois dans la pièce, et après avoir tuer les ennemis, je pris la clé, du coffre puis faisait demi tour, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus à cet étage pour le moment. je suis redescendue et ai repassé la porte grise, une fois dans le couloir du 2e Etage, je suis aller sur la gauche, 2 fois et une autre porte grise était en face de moi, une fois passé, sur la gauche une autre porte grise, la salle étant vide, j'y suis allé, puis dans une petite pièce, une autre porte grise, puis une fois dans une autre pièce, au fond, sur la droite, une autre porte grise, qui m'amena à l'extèrieur, sur la Passerelle.

 **Fin du Chapitre 23.**


	26. Années X592 à X602 p2

**Chapitre 24 : La double terre : La raffinerie de karhasie (Partie 2) (de l'an X592 à l'an X602)**

Age de Adana : 709 ans (12 ans)

Age de Charlotte : 92 ans (5 ans)

Kitara Shazzermide : 8 Âmes Damnées (soit 92 Kg)

Layaynru Mining Facility : The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword

Sur la passerelle, je me rendis bien compte avec Stupéfaction à quelle hauteur était le long morecau de métal, sur lequel j'étais, je voyais bien que si jamais je tombais de là-haut, c'était fini. De plus j'ai remarquée en regardant le sol, de longs cables de 5 couleurs, dont le 1e, à gauche était gris et illuminé, ce qui signifiait simplement que les portes grises étaient toutes ouvertes dans la Raffinerie ...

Je continuais donc, traversant le Gouffre, jusque, de l'autre côté, ou je trouvais une porte, fermé à clé, qui ne posa pas vraiment de soucis, vu que j'avais récuperer une clé un peux avant. Une fois dans la batiment, et après avoir néttoyer la pièce, je vis, une Valve Bleue, je la dévissais.

"Tcchhhhhhh"

J'entendis des bruits de mécanismes partout dans le batiment, et, aussitôt, le cable bleu dans le sol, si mit à luire. Je passas la seule porte à ma disposition, une porte bleue, et je voyaisune porte simple tout de suite à ma droite, et, en face de moi, une autre porte simple. j'allais naturellement à la porte la plus proche de moi, le petit couloir qui se finissait en face de moi, en une petite salle, avait une porte grise sur la gauche, qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Une fois à cet étage, je me surpise de voir que j'étais désormais sur le toit, à ma droite le toit de 2 Cilôts, sur le plus éloigné des 2, il y était posé un coffre, et son contenu était des plus surprenant. J'obtins 457 Jewels, ce qui, au bout d'un moment ne m'étonna plus vraiment, La Raffinerie de Karhasie était une fabrique de Monnaie. Quand je me suis retrouner pour repartir sur mes pas, je vis sur la gauche, adossé au mur, un autre coffre, qui contenait une clé, et sur la droite, une porte Rouge, que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir, mais en collant mon oreille sur la paroie, je pouvais entendre un truc pas très sympa.

Que Nenni, je redescendais, et repassa la porte simple, avant de me diriger vers le Sud, vers l'autre porte simple, qui me donna l'accès au dehors. Le chemin descendais et me mena à un autre batiment, au lieu de m'y rendre j'ai préféré tourner les talons et de retourner du côté de la première porte bleue que j'ai croisée, je repassais donc la passerelle, repassais toutes les portes grises jusqu'à cette fameuse porte bleue, j'ouvris, et je me retrouva à nouveau à l'éxterieur. Plus loin sur la gauche il y avait une porte bleue mais qui était fermée par une grille, plus loin encore une porte Bleue, mais qui n'était pas grillagée, et sur la gauche en se retournant, une porte bleue, qui menait à une toute petite pièce dans laquelle était posé un coffre contenant une clé. Une fois à nouveau dehors j'allais tout de suite en face et ouvris la porte Bleue, avec, en ma possétion 2 clés, et entrait dans un 3e batiment.

Après avoir éliminer mes ennemis, j'utilisais une de mes 2 clés pour ouvrir l'accès a une très grande pièce, et là ! Toutes les lumières s'éteignissent ! J'étais dans le noir total, et j'entendis un rire assez ... bon on va pas se mentir, c'était une Ame Damnée. Comme je connaissait la manière de faire, le combat du très éxpéditif, et la lumière revint à la fin. En face de moi, il y avait la porte par laquelle je venait d'entrer, sur la gauche la porte bleue qui était aupparavant fermé d'une grille, et sur la droite une porte fermée à clé. J'utilisait donc ma dernière clé, et passa dans l'autre pièce. Sa seule autre porte était blanche, et la Valve Blanche était présente.

"Tcchhhhh"

Une fois enclanché, de la Valve je vis que tout les cables blancs de la pièce se mirent à luire, et des bruits de mécanismes se firent entendre, je pouvais ouvrir outes les portes Blanches. Je passa la porte et arriva dans un long couloir, ou toutes les portes sauf celles du Fond, à Gauche, était, à clé. J'allais sur la droite, et passa la porte blanche, et monta les escaliers, me retrouvant au 3e Etage, une fois passer la porte Bleue, j'arriva dans un autre long couloir. Tout de suite à ma gauche, il y avait une simple porte, mais, la pièce n'avait rien de particulier. Au fond du couloir sur la gauche une porte Blanche, dans la salle, j'obtins 289 Jewels dans un coffre, de l'autre coté du couloir une porte bleue, et j'obtins 333 Jewels dans un autre coffre. Je redescendis dans le couloir du 2e Etage, et passa en face de la porte Blanche qui m'avait permit d'entrer dans le couloir, et je ramassait une petite clé, qui me permit d'ouvrir la porte fermée à clé sur la Droite, au fond du Couloir. Une fois dans la salle, j'abattais tout mes adversaires, et je remarquais, à l'opposé de moi, à l'entrée une porte Rouge, et sur le coté une Porte Simple, ne pouvant aller plus loin, j'allais sur la gauche, et monta les escaliers. Une fois dans la salle de l'étage une Ame Damnée tomba sur moi, et fu battue très expéditivement, et j'obtins 555 Jewels dans le coffre, avant de repartir.

Alors que je revenais dans la grande pièce, le corps de ce qui me semblais etre une Âme Damnée, n'en n'était pas une, et reposait toujours là, alors que, je passa sur son côté, elle s'éveilla ! Le second combat fu expéditif comme la première partie, je détruisis une partie du mur du batiment, en même temps, et un objet tomba au centre de la salle.

Treasure Chest : The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess

Vous Obtenez la Baguette Pyrostakly-Quartet. Cet objet, Maléfique et antique, en or, en forme de chadelier, à sept branches, vous permet de vous transformer en peinture murale, et de vous déplacer sur les murs. Cet Objet ne peux être utilisé que si vous vous trouvez dans un lieux technologiquement avancé. Si la surface de peinture est brisé, le sortilège vous rendra votre apsect normale. Intrigué, la vue de cet objet vous rends nostalgique, et commencez à croire que votre venue ici n'est pas le fruit du hazard.

Layaynru Mining Facility : The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword

Peut après je me suis à nouveau rendue du côté de la Valve Bleue, là ou j'ai rebrousser chemin, après avoir passer la porte, je découvris que j'était totalement bloquée, impossible d'aller plus loin. En fouillant la pièce avec attention, je découvris une fente, mais comment m'y glisser ? Tel était la question. Je secouais de tout sens la Baguette que je venais d'avoir, jusqu'au moment, ou, par mégarde, je la frappa contre le mur. Instentanément après je me suis transformée en peinture murale, et je pouvais me mouvoir malgré ma situation, je me glissais donc dans la fente, et arrivais dans une cour extérieure, puis agitant la baguette je repris forme humaine.

\- Adana : Wow ! Ce truc est super Génial ! fit elle gloussant tendant le baton droit vers le ciel tout en le regardant, fière de l'avoir entre ces mains

La porte la plus proche de moi était Bleue, une fois de l'autre côté, une Âme Damnée m'attendait là. Une fois absorbée par ma Kitara, je pris la Simple porte à ma disposition, et montais les escaliers, me retrouvant ainsi au 2e Etage. Il n'y avait pas de porte, mais une fente, me permettant de rejoindre le couloir de l'étage, en face de moi, une autre fente, à gauche, le couloir contournait une pièce sur la droite dont la porte était blanche, je pris la fente, m'ammenant à un couloir, vide, sur la gauche, au milieu du couloir, une autre fente. Une fois avoir penetré dans la pièce, sur la droite la Porte Blanche, et sur la Gauche, 2 coffres, qui contenaient 1 007 Jewels. Je retournais à la cour Extérieure, et, la contournant, je vis une autre porte Bleue, j'arrivais dans un couloir, et sur la droite il y avait une fente, je m'y faufilais donc et entra dans une nouvelle pièce. Là, je vis une porte Simple, m'accordant un accès vers l'éxtèrieur, vers le côté Gauche (ou Droit, tout dépends comment on le vois, mais de mon point de vue, c'est la Gauche) du 3e Batiment. Le chemin montant, se divisais en 2, je pris celui de droite, j'entrais, puis passa une porte bleue, mais c'était tout vide, je retrournais sur mes pas et prenait le passage de gauche. Une fois rentré à nouveau, je pouvais voir une porte Bleue sur la droite, qui menait à un couloir tournant sur la gauche, et au bout de celui-ci, une porte Grise, ou m'attendait une Âme Damnée. Après tout ca, il è avait un passage sur la droite, avec un gigantesque mur ! J'étais sur le côté gauche du Barrage ! Impossible de me rendre à pieds de l'autre côté, le sommet du Barrage étant trop élevé, mais je me suis transformée en Fresque et j'ai marché, en ligne droite, jusqu'à l'autre côté du Barrage. Après avoir monter une echelle, et ouvert la porte Grise en face de moi, je vis une porte Bleue à mon opposé, au Sud-Est, la salle avait un coffre contenant 278 Jewels, puis sur ma gauche, de l'autre côté d'un couloir, une porte Blanche. Dans un coin un coffre, qui contenait 500 Jewels, mais surtout la Valve Rouge ! Avec une Âme Damnée juste devant, après l'avoir absorbée je pris le contenu du coffre, et enclanchais la Valve Rouge.

"Tcchhhhh"

Le Cable Rouge sur le Sol ce mit à luire, désormais les Portes Rouges peuvent être ouvertes. Je suis donc revenue sur le Toit du 3e Batiment, là ou je vis la première Porte Rouge, et ou j'y avais entendis des Bruits, je l'ouvris et une Âme Damnée s'y était planquée, la Pièce avait aussi 2 coffres, qui contenaient 2 755 Jewels. Quand je suis passée devant la porte menant à l'escalier permettant de monter à l'Etage du 1e Batiment, je me suis rappellée que je n'avais rien vue de là haut. Une fois au 2e Etage, je pris tout de suite la Porte Bleue sur la Droite, puis arrivais dans un couloir tournant sur la gauche, avec au fond à gauche une Simple Porte, menant à un coffre, contenant 877 Jewels. Une fois de l'autre côté de la Porte Bleue, je tounrais à droite dans le couloir, et ouvrait une seconde porte Bleue, ou étaient entreposés 633 Jewels dans un coffre, puis je pris la Première Porte Blanche que j'avais vue en arrivant à cet Etage, qui me permit de monter encore d'un étage. J'arrivais sur le toit, et sur le toit d'un des 4 Cilôts était posé un coffre avec 333 Jewels.

Enfin, la Dernière porte Rouge que je vis était là ou j'avais ouvert la Dernière Porte fermée à clé, après avoir ouvert la Valve Blanche, j'ouvris cette porte, et me retrouvais sur la passerelle du Nord, montant, sur la gauche de 2 Etages. Une fois au bout, au 4e Etage, une grande étendue se propageait devant moi, et tout au fond, la Valve Jaune ! Je me suis précipité, et au milieu un monstre apparut !

Rudirnakilia, Absurditée Technologique

Le Combat, contre le Boss de ce Temple, fut bref, grâce à la Baguette Pyrostakly-Quartet, j'évitais les attaques, et me faufilait dans les fentes de l'abomination, pour l'attaquer, un combat, simple, mais qui devait receuillir une bonne dose de technique, et au bout de 3 phases, plus ou moins compliquées, le monstre explosa, me laissant l'accès à la Valve Jaune que je tournait sans discuter.

Un Grondement se fit entendre du Centre du Barrage, ou étaient les portes, et au moment ou la Porte Jaune s'ouvrit des millions de metres-cubes d'eau s'échappèrent, remplissant assez vite la gorge, et faisant couler le Fleuve, qui n'est plus à sec, désormais.

Quand je suis revenue du côté de la 1ere porte à clé, de la Raffinerie, je me souvins que la maison d'à côté avait une Porte Jaune, je m'y suis rendue, et ouvrit la porte, un petit chemin déscendais, jusqu'aux Sous-Sols, ou, sur la gauche, il y avait une porte Jaune. Je retournait dans le 1e Batiment mais au -1, la porte sur la Gauche était Noire, alors que celle sur la Droite était Jaune, j'arrivait dans la passerelle qui m'ammenait au 3e Batiment, une fois dans celui-ci, une Âme Damnée m'y attendait, je l'ai absorbée avec la Kitara, qui pesait de moins en moins lourd, la pièce avait 2 Portes Noires au fond à droite, et surtout la Valve Noire sur la Gauche. J'avais désormais accès aux dernières portes de la Raffinerie, les Portes Noires, je pris la porte en face de la Valve, celle de gauche, et une autre Âme Damnée y était, devant 7 Coffres ! les Coffres contenaient 28 665 Jewels, puis je pris la porte Noire de Droite, ou était entreposés 4 338 Jewels, dans 2 coffres. Je suis revenue, ensuite, devant la 1ere Porte Noire, une Âme et 2 Coffres étaient là, dans la pièce d'à côté, 1 coffre, puis après avoir passé la Passerelle menant au 2e Batiment, j'ouvris, une Âme et un coffre, puis dans la dernière salle, la même chose. En tout j'avais récoltée 11 Âmes Damnées, ce qui me faisait un total de 19 sur 100, la Kitara Shazzermide, ne pesait plus que 81 Kg. J'ai aussi amassée 50 000 Jewels, une véritable richesse, impréssionnant, quand on pense que cet endroit est une Fabrique de Jewels. Je repartait l'esprit tranquille, avec Lottie, marchant vers le Village.

 **Fin du Chapitre 24.**


	27. Années X592 à X602 p3

**Chapitre 25 : La Double-Terre : La Savane de Foertaleza (Partie 3) (de l'an X592 à l'an X602)**

Age de Adana : 709 ans (12 ans)

Age de Charlotte : 92 ans (5 ans)

Kitara Shazzrmide : 19 Âmes Damnées (soit 81 Kg)

Richesse : 50 000 Jewels

Cool African Music : African Safari

Année X595, en plein coeur de Nerhenio :

Le Lac commencait à peine à se re-remplir, quand nous sommes parties, Lottie et moi, vers le Nord, en direction de Foertaleza, la Terre du Nord. La Route que l'on suivait, était de gravier, mais, cela n'empéchait pas les habitants d'y passer. L'Est de Nerhenio est très sauvage, signe que le développement humain est plus lent qu'ailleur. De plus quand nous sommes entrées dans Foertaleza, on pouvais voir le même paysage, une immense étendue de Savane à perte de vue. C'était impossible pour moi, de prendre un trocport, vu mon mal des transports, alors, nous marchons, Lottie et moi, jusqu'à la Capitale de Foertaleza, au Nord, campants à la belle étoile le plus souvent. Le But de ce voyage, bien qu'étant, fait, de rejoindre la Capitale, fu parsemmé de visites de lieux insolites et villages, divergeants de notre voyage principal.

De Fait concrèt, tout les Villages de Nerhenio-Foertaleza sont sur les côtes, l'intérieur des terres y sont pour le moins assez dangereux, la nuit surtout.

Un voyage en randonné, ce type de voyage, ne me dérrangait guerre, et on voyait beaucoups de choses !

Novembre X595, Village Zurth, Côte Sud de Nerhenio.

Le Village proposait un magnifique paysage de mer, digne de tout les comptes de fées, et en plus, quand le soleil est à son Crépuscule, le tableau n'à plus de prix.

Mars X596, Village Berranger, Côte Sud-Est de Nerhenio.

Il y a un musée de la peche là-bas, j'y ai dépensé 550 Jewels, en entrées et souvenirs mais sa valait vraiment le coup d'oeil

Juin X596, Piton de la Cataracte, Nord-Est de Nerhenio.

Après 3 jours d'escalades éreintantes, nous sommes parvenues au sommet du Piton de la Cataracte, ou on pouvait voir un paysage magnifique. Une vue Panoramique sur tout le Quart Sud-Est de la Double Terre Nerhenio-Foertaleza.

Février X597, Village Aspik, Sud-Est de Foertaleza.

Ce Village proposait une sortie en sous-terrain, visiter une grotte, avec Stalagmites et Stalactites et autres peintures rupestres, et vestiges mystérieux, que je connaissait, sa venait tout droit du Grand Cataclysme. J'ai dépensé en tout 1 077 Jewels.

Juillet X597, Canyon Doré, Est de Foertaleza.

Donné en tant que lieu à voir absolument au Village Aspik, Lottie et moi nous sommes rendus au Canyon Doré, en Juillet, on peut vraiment croire que le Canyon est Doré, mais à cette époque de l'année, le soleil tappe au bon endroit pour faire apparaitre cette illusion, même si la chaleure, nous faisait suer, littéralement, ce fut un spéctacle magnifique.

Janvier X598, Récifs de Tethy Set, Nord-Est de Foertaleza.

A peine à 6 mois de la Capitale, nous somes tombées sur un développement naturel des plus surprenant, un Récif de corail ! Je ne pu m'empecher de prendre un bon bain, en compagnie de tout ces poissons exotiques, une bonne beignade me faisait le plus grand des biens. Plongeant, je pu voir la biodiversité exceptionnelle de ce lieu unique au monde. Même si l'eau n'était pas très chaude, normale, pour un Janvier, je pouvais clairement me reposer un petit peux, et m'amuser comme une folle.

Antti Martikainen : New Horizons

Aout X598, Ville de Rados, Capitale de Foertaleza.

A peine arrivé,on pouvait voir a quel point le décor entre intra-muros et intérieur des terres était flagrant, les Rues de la Ville étaient animées de beaucoups de façons, il y avait des magasins de partout dans le Quartier Commercial, et c'était tout aussi animé au port, ou au Quartier Administratif de la Ville.

Port de Rados, Entreprise de Liaisons Foertaleza-Arakitacia :

\- Gérente : Non, hélas pas aujourd'hui ! fit-elle à la jeune fille

\- Adana : Quand, alors ? demande-t-elle

\- Gérente : Dans 2 jours, un navire arrivera pour la Liaison avec Arakitacia, revenez ce jour-là. explique-t-elle

\- Adana : 2 Jours ? Parfait ! Euh ... On peut payer nos billets à l'avance ? dit-elle à la caissière

\- Gérente : Bien evidement ! Pour 2 Personnes ce sera 960 Jewels. annonce-t-elle

\- Adana : Voilà. lui tendi-t-elle les Jewels

\- Gérente : Voilà vos Billets, départ, dans 2 Jours à 17h55, mais pour plus de sûretée, préférez venir 3 heures en avance. raconte-t-elle

\- Adana : Merci bien pour l'info. fit-elle prenant les billets avant de partir

\- Gérente : Mademoiselle ! Attandez ! fit-elle voulant retenir Adana

\- Adana : Qy'y a-t-il ? demande-t-elle se retournant

\- Gérente : Manifestement vous n'êtes pas au courant, mais l'Empereur D'arakitacia à fait passer une Legislation sur le Port du Vetement. commence-t-elle

\- Adana : Le port du Vetement ? s'interroge-t-elle

\- Gérente : Oui ! Vous ne pourrez pas entre dans Arakitacia, sans avoir un vêtement officiel et Homologué. Vous vous ferez jeter, litteralement à la mer. Il y a un magasin de Vêtement d'Arakitacia à la Place Sud. continue-t-elle

\- Adana : Je vois, merci ... fit-elle avant de quitter le batiment

\- Gérente : Merci et revenez nous voir ! fini-t-elle

Place du Sud, Ville de Rados, Magasin du petit Arakitacien :

\- Vendeur Arakitacien : Bienvenue au Petit Arakitacien !

\- Adana : Bonjour. Je voudrais me rendre sur Arakitacia, mais je ne pourrais pasy entrer sans les vêtements approprié, on m'a dit de venir ici. explique-t-elle

\- Vendeur Arakitacien : Biensûr ! Nous avons en rayons les dernières tenues officielles d'Arakitacia, faites un tour, mesdemoiselles, et trouvez votre bonheur, il y a des Cabines d'essayage au fond du magasin ! fit-il enthousiaste

Alors que je cherchais une tenue d'Arakitacienne, Lottie viens me trouver, dans une nouvelle tenue.

\- Charlotte : Grande Soeur ! Grande Soeur ! Regarde un peux ce se que j'ai trouvé ! Comment tu me trouve ?! dit la jeune excitée dans une toute nouvele tenue

\- Adana : Euh ... commence-t-elle regardant la jeune fille

Les vêtements de Charlottes, bien qu'un peut grands seront définitifs par la suite.

[Le Personnage de Lottie, est inspiré du personnage éponyme du jeu Lord of Magna Maiden Heaven, et le look de Charlotte du jeu, est exactement le même qu'y est repris avec Charlotte de cette FanFiction. Je vous conseille d'ailleur d'y faire un tour pour voir de quoi elle à l'air, étant donné que je ne suis pas une fan des descriptions véstimentaires, mais je ferais un éffort pour Adana, promis ! (NdA)]

\- Adana : C'est ... C'est super ! C'est ... Euh ... Original, je dirais. fit-elle regardant le look très décontracté de la jeune fille

\- Charlotte : Et toi, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? demande-t-elle

\- Adana : Non, pas encore, mais je vais trouver, il y a beaucoups de choix, alors je ne me fait pas de soucis. fit-elle regardant dans les rayons

Au bout d'un petit moment, je trouvais enfin le vêtement pour moi, mais, ce que je n'imaginais pas, c'est que ce vêtement, que j'avais pris, allait porter aussi ma future réputation dans Arakitacia. J'allais dans une cabine d'essayage, pour voir si elle m'allais bien.

Il s'agit d'un ensemble : Robe, élastiques pour les cheveux, brassards, couture de cou. de couleurs Rouge, Blanc et Bleu fonce (voir violet).

J'ai mise, sur 2 mèches de cheveux sur le côté, des élastiques, surmontées de noeuds papillons Hachurées de Rouge et de Blanc. Toutes les arrêtes de coutures et les finissions internes sont blanches, les finissions externes sont rouges, pour la robe, le reste, tout est en violet. Le haut de la poitrine est à découvert, la couture de cou, Rouge, poiur la finission au cou Violet, pour le principal et blanc pour les arrêtes est indépendant du reste de la robe. La robe est à manches, qui sont violets, et s'arrêtent apprès le coude, dans une finission rouge, des arrêtes blanches sont visible avant le coude. La robe, au niveau de la poitrine, est surmontée d'un Noeud Papillon Rouge Violet, et le motif, un tefle à 4 feuilles Blanc Violet, les finissions du haut de la robe sont blanches, la robe s'arrêtant jusqu'au jenoux, presque mi-cuisse, dont les finissions sont hachurées horizontalement comme ceci : Blanc, Violet, Blanc, Violet, Rouge. les brassards, commencant après le milieu du bras jusqu'au poignet, sont hachurées horizontalements de finissions à finissions comme ceci : Rouge, Violet, Blanc, Violet, Blanc, Violet, Rouge. La Robe se met par l'arrière, la fermeture éclaire étant à l'arrière, avec des arrêts blancs, de même que la couture de cou.

En chaussures j'ai pris des sandales dont le caoutchouc remonte jusqu'aux genoux, de couleure noires. La couleur sombre des vêtement faisaient ressortir le clair doré de mes cheveux, je décidais que j'allais prendre ces vêtements.

\- Vendeur Arakitacien : Oho ! Vous aimez tellement ces vêtements que vous êtes venue habillées avec jusqu'à la caisse ? Je suis aux anges ! fit-il dans la joie et la bonne humeur

\- Charlotte : Hi hi ! Merci ! répondit la jeune filles aux cheveux roses

\- Adana : C'est combien pour tout sa ? demande-t-elle au vendeur, le prix

\- Vendeur Arakitacien : Je connais tout les prix de toutes les tenues de mon magasin, et ce que vous avez sur vous vaut 9 665 Jewels. Mais vous êtes tellement ravissantes que je vous fais un prix sur le tout à 7 300 Jewels. Cela vous convient-il ? fit le vendeur, annoncant le prix

\- Adana : C'est pas donné, mais ca nous va. fit-elle par rapport au prix

Après être sorties, nous sommes aller chercher un hotel pour les 2 prochains jours jusqu'au départ, il se faisait tard. Comme il y avait beaucoups de choses a visiter à Rados, le landemin, nous sommes partis visiter la Ville. Puis le jour du départ, à 13h, nous sommes aller au port, ou notre navire nous attendais. Après s'être fait enregistrées par le biais de nos billets, nous montions à bord, a peine à bord que je commencais à me sentir mal, le voyage allait être long, très long. Après seulement 3 mois de croisière nous arrivîmes en vue de Arakitacia. Mais qui sait ce qu'il allait arriver dans ce continent, sur lequel, je n'avais jamais mise les pieds.

 **Fin du Chapitre 25.**


End file.
